Waiting
by Ana the Romantic
Summary: Seven years is a long time to wait. Sarah has waited, but she never knew for what. After the Labyrinth, life became a bit easier, but she still felt out of place. New events in the Labyrinth may just bring her waiting to an end. JS
1. Prolouge

_**Waiting**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or claim to own the rights of Labyrinth or any of the characters therein. They belong to the genius Jim Henson. I only own the plot to this story and any original characters that come from it. Please, don't sue… I don't have any money.

**Summary**: Seven years is a long time to wait. Sarah has waited, but she never knew for what. After the Labyrinth, life became a bit easier, but she still felt out of place. New events in the Labyrinth may just bring her waiting to an end. JS

**A/N**: Ah, time to go back to the classics. I have been out of town for a while now and I had brought my DVD of the Labyrinth. I watched it, remembering it from my childhood and it has sparked my love for that world a new. The tale seemed to grow on in my mind and this came as a part of it. As for my Tin Man fanfiction, it is finished; I just have to update it regularly. I hope you all will enjoy this, because it seems I am going to enjoy writing it. Happy reading to you all!

**Prologue:**

"'There are perhaps no days of our childhood we lived so fully as those we spent with a favorite book'," a voice recited softly from and old text book in front of a large vanity mirror. The young twenty-two year old woman looked over the name of the author and then to her reflection. Bright green eyes stared back and her long brown hair swept over one slender shoulder. She smiled and shook her head a little as she thought over the quote, "I doubt that Marcel Proust had any idea how right he was."

Sarah Williams stood from the vanity with the text book in hand. She put the heavy text back on her nearly full book shelf. It was one of the few text books that she had decided to keep from her college days and kept it up next to the fantasy novels she still collected. Being a Literature/Drama double major did bring a lot of interesting books and authors to her attention.

She took a quick look around her room to check for the fifth time if it was still tidy. It was quite a bit different from her childhood escape she had 'perfected' when she was fifteen. The walls in her apartment bedroom stayed white, but were decorated with many play posters or copies of Escher sketches. Her bed was a normal four poster bed with a dark blue comforter with a light blue sheet set underneath. Only a few of her old stuffed animals and fantasy figures littered her other bookshelf to the side of her bed. Her vanity was pushed to one wall of the room with the ever present pictures of her and her mother. She turned back to the mirror and tapped her foot in thought.

She had another performance tomorrow, which meant that she would more than likely see her little brother. He loved to watch her performances even though he doesn't quite understand most of the material. He was growing up so fast, she could barely believe it. And to think, just years ago he was a baby in need of rescuing.

It had been close to seven years since her adventure in another world. Where she saved her baby brother, made the best friends she could ever ask for and rumored to have broken a heart that no one ever knew was there in the first place. She turned to a large drawer to the side of the vanity and rummaged through it in search for a small box in the back. After her fingers found it she opened it and found her old music box and her worn copy of Labyrinth.

She smiled a little and laughed at the memories from long ago, "It was so long ago. It seems like it happened in another life all together."

"It pretty much was for you, Sarah," another voice entered the conversation and she popped her head up to look over the desk top of the vanity and into the mirror.

"Hello Hoggle," she smiled sweetly and sat back on the chair to sit face to face with her friend, "I didn't think that you were going to show up with how long you were taking."

"I wouldn't miss one of your calls," he frowned as if he was worried that she was cross with him, "The fairies weren't giving me an easy time. I came as soon as I could."

"I know, Hoggle, don't worry yourself about it," she placed the play book between her two hands as they laid in front of her, "I was just joking with you."

"I didn't think you still had it," he nodded to the book she still held in her hands.

"I didn't really think I did either," Sarah shrugged and carefully paged through the small book, "I put it in a small box and shoved it to the back of what ever space I could find. I guess in a way I wanted to keep it in remembrance. I mean, I have you, Ludo and Didymus that I still talk to regularly, but I like to have something on this side of the line too-"

Suddenly a few books and other items fell from the shelves behind her and hit the floor with a couple of thuds. She rolled her eyes as Hoggle frowned.

"Other than the random goblin mischief," Sarah giggled a little and heard the small laughs of the goblins before they ran for cover or disappeared in a small cloud of dust.

"You know, you could wish them back over to this side," Hoggle said as she got up to quickly replace the books once again, "You have the power and every right to do so."

"Where would be the fun in that?" Sarah smiled and waved her finger at one of the goblins that was careless enough to peek from around the corner of her bed. It ducked back down with a chuckle and Sarah picked up a stuffed animal that had also fallen from another shelf. She picked up the old bear and smiled sadly at the memory of Toby and how he had given her Lancelot back after his eighth birthday. He told her that he was getting too old for stuffed bears. She put a finger to the bear's nose and put him back on the shelf by her bed, "Besides… I need a little magic in my world. In a way, they still remind me that not all magic is lost. I need that more than ever now."

Hoggle noticed her suddenly sad expression and tilted his head at the picture of Sarah looking at the bear longingly, "I thought that you were doing well in your world."

"I am," she shook her head and sat back down in the chair, "I mean, I'm out of college… I just got a job in an acting company… I have some good friends and my family…"

"I feel a 'but' coming on," Hoggle groaned.

"That obvious huh?" Sarah sighed and put her chin in her palm as she leaned over the small play book ahead of her, "It's weird, in a way. Ever since I came back from defeating the Labyrinth, my life has become a bit easier. I am more mature, I know how to handle things better and I understand that I can't always get my way. I grew up within those walls while I searched for Toby with you and the others. And I've always been so grateful for that. It's helped me so much here Aboveground and made life a little more bearable."

"Then what's the problem? You seem to have everything planned and ready for your life to take off."

"That _is_ the problem," she sighed and brought her legs up so she could hold them to her chest, "That's a plan of a life of a woman that just isn't me. I don't like waiting around for something to happen and just act on the side. Even though I love acting, it's more than a stone's throw when you act like you're in a fantasy land compared to when you've actually experienced one. It just seemed like I've been waiting ever since I got out of the Labyrinth."

"Waiting for what?"

"I… I don't know," Sarah shrugged, "I thought it was the end of college, but the feeling is still there. Like there is still something out there that has my name written all over it. I just haven't discovered it yet."

"You are pretty special, Sarah. Maybe there is something else that is calling to you," Hoggle smiled sympathetically and she smiled with a silent thank you. He suddenly turned a little serious and rubbed the back of his head, "I was wondering something…"

"Go ahead, Hoggle. You are my best friend and can tell me anything," she released her legs and turned straight toward her friend.

"I was wonderin' if you have heard from Ludo or Sir Didymus lately?"

"Not recently, no. Why?"

"Well, usually we would meet once a week or so to talk," Hoggle looked behind him as if someone was there, "Ludo, the big furball, was not at the last meet as he usually is. And I just have a nagging feeling about Didymus."

"I'm sure Ludo was talking with his rocks as always and Didymus, well, he can always find a certain item or passageway to guard. Didn't you tell me yesterday that he set off on his own little quest?" Sarah smiled and tried to reassure her friend at the same time she tried to reassure herself. Hoggle reluctantly nodded and she felt better, "I will call them both tomorrow. I am sure they will answer."

"We always do answer you when we can," Hoggle nodded and saw Sarah yawn with a hand over her mouth, "You're tired. Go to sleep. We can talk tomorrow. I ain't goin' no where."

"Thanks Hoggle," she smiled and saw Hoggle start to turn away, "Oh! Hoggle, wait!"

"What's the matter?"

"I have a question of my own," Sarah hesitated and looked at the play that was now open in her hands. She focused on a couple of lines, "How is Jareth doing?"

Hoggle tilted his head to the side a bit confused by the question, "He's… Jareth, I suppose. He's a bit more relaxed, but still the same Fae. He's stopped kicking me and actually calls me by my name unless he wants to get on my nerves. He doesn't really come out of his castle anymore. Not since-"

"I left," Sarah nodded and looked up at Hoggle as she closed the book, "Goodnight, Hoggle."

"Sweet dreams, Sarah," Hoggle frowned in question, but didn't ask.

The mirror faded and Sarah saw her own reflection again. She went to her small connected bathroom and changed into a long t-shirt and a pair of comfortable shorts for bed. She pushed a hand through her hair and reminded herself to take a very long shower in the morning. She climbed into her clean bedding and snuggled down into the warmth.

* * *

Hoggle stared at the mirror ahead of him for a few dozen minutes after Sarah had disappeared from view. He felt guilty and little more than dirty for having to keep things from his best friend, not to mention lie to her. But he knew better than to tell her the truth. The Underground was not the same place that she remembered. It was much more dangerous and he knew that if she really knew what was happening, she would try anyway she could to get back. She was loyal to a fault and she would do anything to help her friends if she knew what they were really facing. And the last thing he needed was for Sarah to get hurt or worse.

People and creatures were disappearing from the Underground. Well, some were, others had a far more horrible end. Hoggle and the other inhabitants knew that their king was not the cause of it. From the look of it, he actually was trying all in his power to stop it. He was spoiled and a jerk, but he was still a king with a kingdom to protect.

The problem was that they didn't know what the root of all the happenings was. It just started out of no where, as if an old prison burst open and all the evil seeped out. He never saw what the evil was, but he had heard it described as pure darkness or moving shadows. Something seemed familiar about them and poked at the back of his mind as if he knew of them from before, but he couldn't find the complete story or memory. He shrugged as he didn't really care what it was as he knew that Jareth would take care of it when the time came. Hoggle just hoped that his fears about Ludo and Sir Didymus were unfounded. He would hate to see the only other two beings that he considered friends to be in danger, or worse.

Hoggle jumped down from the area where his mirror was and got things together for his dinner. He grunted as she found that he needed a few more mushrooms that grew from the side of his small cottage in his personal garden. He put on a small bag for collecting and slung it over his shoulder.

"Darn mushrooms, have to grow in the cold season," he mumbled and made his way out to the side yard. He picked a few of the blue topped mushrooms and then began his trek back inside when he felt the air change around him. He shivered and stopped in his tracks. He knew it wasn't from the cold, "I know you're there, what ever you are."

Silence gripped the small area around his cottage. That in itself is strange since his cottage is in the same area as the front gates of the Labyrinth. He should be able to hear fairies or frogs from the small pond. Some kind of flittering of wings or a slight wind from the empty passages, but there was nothing.

"What do you want?" he asked and shifted his eyes to some of the trees at the side of his home.

_The downfall of the king and the darkness of the land,_ a voice hissed into his ear from behind, _We want the girl that is the champion and her power. The portal to lead us to her is through you._

Hoggle suddenly felt himself glued to the spot on his grass. He couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't even breath. He still was able to see everything, but he was frozen as if stone. He knew then that it wasn't the immense fear that overwhelmed him. He was under an enchantment. The only thing he could do was stand and watch. And fear…

Fear for his friends, and especially for Sarah. His dearest friend of all. Whatever this power or entity was, they knew about Sarah. They knew her defeat of the Goblin King and his Labyrinth. They knew about his ties to her and the portal in which they communicated with one another. And they now knew they had a way to reach her.

'I should have warned her,' he thought and looked straight ahead with frozen eyes, 'I should have told her about the danger. She doesn't know… Sarah.'

For the first time in quite a while, Hoggle felt a tear fall down from his eye. And couldn't even watch it fall to the ground.


	2. Chp I: Everyday Life

**Chapter I**: Everyday Life

Jareth, all mighty King of the Goblins, and the keeper of the Labyrinth beyond his castle, sat upon his throne in deep thought.

His staff tapped at the side of his booth much as it had done more and more lately in the past years. His mismatched eyes would glaze over with the thoughts of what ever he was pondering over and searched the skies as if they held the answer to an unasked question. The goblins noticed his reflective moods and would often leave him to think on his own. Only a few goblins were unfortunate enough to know the testy side of the king if they interrupted during his reflective periods. The real unlucky ones also got a good view and feel of the Bog of Eternal Stench.

Jareth tapped the end of his staff at the side of his boot for the two hundred and fiftieth time and sighed loudly as he knew it was getting close to sundown. He knew that the attacks from the 'shadows' have been on the rise and he had to make sure that not too many of his subjects were in harm's way, "Slagfoot?"

"Singefoot, sire," a small goblin tilted his head in a half bow as Jareth stood from his throne. He was a little more put together than the two to his side who were chasing after a chicken with a pint of goblin ale.

"How was the recon to the Aboveground?" he asked and stepped toward the goblin.

"As usual," he reported and looked at another goblin behind him who nodded his head to agree, "Lady is safe and comfortable in a place all her own again for the night. No new visitors and no shadows when we're there. She's alone and talks to a mirror while we have our fun."

"Does she think that I sent you?" he asked cautiously.

"Lady no think that," he smiled and shook his small head, "Thinks we are having fun. Playing games. Does not know of the darkness here. Is safe."

"Good… and the boy?"

"He is well and likes the games we play."

"Excellent," he paused and looked down through one of his high windows at the land before him. He saw the small splotches of shadow that he had not been able to save and shook his head just slightly in frustration, "I am going out for a long flight," he said without looking down at the goblin.

"Yes, sire," the little goblin bowed and walked out of the way for his king.

Jareth turned into his owl form and flew from the throne room and over his kingdom. He was worried for his subjects and the threat that had come over the land. He would sometimes find his denizens horribly disfigured, drained of all life, or some others were frozen as if turned to a statue. He found those the worst off. They could still see and hear what was around them, but everything else was lost to them. They were a permanent living statue. At least until he could find the source and bring everything that he could back. He needed an answer to the disasters that befell the Underground and he needed it to stop before he lost his entire kingdom.

All the events sounded so familiar to him, yet he couldn't pinpoint the separate event in his mind. It was as if the attacks were from a fairy tale or story that he had heard as a child, but he couldn't remember the story or how it ended. Did these things win? Or was there something powerful enough to destroy them? Or was it just his mind trying to turn these threats into something that they aren't. They aren't a villain in a story to tell a child. They were real. And they are killing the Labyrinth.

After a few moments a pain ripped through his chest and he dropped in the air for a few feet until he regained power and tried to glide through the air. Something was happening to another subject. They were being affected and so was he. Soon enough the pain was gone and he flew fast through the area he knew it came from in search for the hurt subject. He hoped that he wasn't too late. He did not want to lose another subject for the day. He had already lost three that morning.

He flew over the edge of the Labyrinth and spotted the small cottage that belonged to Hoggle, the dwarf that helped_ her_ through his test. He even spotted the creature outside the cottage and swooped down to take a closer look. As he did so, he found that something was wrong. He wasn't moving- wasn't running from him as he usually did as it meant another small lecture or threat that included the Bog of Eternal Stench. That wasn't like the dwarf, and that didn't sit well with the king.

Jareth landed in his Fae form and looked over the area carefully. Nothing was off and nothing felt like it did when the danger was near. The air was still moving quietly as it did ever night around the outer rim of the Labyrinth and the fairies seemed to be having their fun in the flowers nearby. He stood in front of Hoggle and knelt down to stare eye to eye with him. He squinted and narrowed his eyes as he studied Hoggle.

"I am so sorry, dwarf," Jareth said to Hoggle, for he knew that Hoggle could still see and hear. He sighed with a hand on Hoggle's shoulder and stood up straight, "I will do what I can. And you know this."

A slight stronger breeze cut through the air around him and led him to the small cottage. He followed it into the small home and took a moment to look around. It was quaint and it was simple. Something he expected from the dwarf. He had his small treasures and jewels on the table next to a plate that he was probably about to eat from. There were no decorations and no paintings on the walls, just simplicity at its finest. His attention then drew to his side where he found the small mirror. It was smudged with a dark spot in the middle. He was sure even the dwarf took better care of his mirror. Especially since Jareth knew that he had talked with her through it multiple times.

A thought finally broke through his mind and he felt a twinge of fear come into play and run through his chest, "They are after her… Sarah…"

He looked around the home, hoping that the shadows that he fought so hard with were still there. If they were still in the Underground, then they wouldn't be in her world searching her out. They were after power and seeing that Sarah was so highly thought of in this realm, she would be a huge target for them. He had tried so hard to hide her from their view and cut off any and all access points to her from them. Now they found one through the dwarf.

He walked out the door, suddenly shifted into an owl once again and flew off into the sky and toward Aboveground. Hoggle would have smiled the slightest bit if he could. At least the king now understood and was out to stop them from getting to Sarah, no matter what reasons he had for it. As badly as he didn't want to lie Sarah's well being in Jareth's hands, he knew that she would be safe in the end. As much as Jareth had tried to stop her from succeeding when she had first come through the Labyrinth, he always made sure that she was safe…to a point.

* * *

Sarah had a fitful night filled with nightmares. She had dreams that Hoggle had been frozen by some kind of spell and she couldn't help him. Ludo had disappeared and could not be found. Didymus was said to be off on another mission, when in reality no one knew where he was. And then there was a part in which even the Goblin King was in danger and strange as it was to her, that bothered her. It actually frightened her and made her chest tighten in emotion. Not only were her friends in danger, but if something was threatening Jareth, it had to be big.

She knew that sometimes dreams meant more to the Underground than they did in the real world. Sometimes it is a warning, other times it could be reality that is to come, or that has already passed.

She had pushed herself out of bed and tried to call on her friends, but then was called into work early an hour later and was not able to stay long to see if they answered. She tried to calm herself down. Sometimes it took them a little longer to contact her dependant on whether or not they were by a reflective surface at the time. It didn't matter; she would talk with them tonight. She was sure of it.

But she just couldn't shake the feeling that something was horribly wrong and she needed her friends.

She adjusted herself in the seat in front of the makeup vanity backstage. She applied another layer of lipstick and caught something out of the corner of her eye. It seemed like someone was standing to the side of the vanity and cast a weird shadow on the wall. When she turned her head to address the person, no one was there and neither was their shadow.

"Sarah?" a soft voice drifted from her other side.

Sarah shook her head and looked at the stage hand that had a small clipboard in her hand. She smiled politely at her, "I'm sorry, Hanna."

"It's okay," she smiled and tilted her blond head to the side, "Are you going out with us tonight? The production team is going out for drinks and we would really like you to come this time. It's not the same without the star of the show."

"I doubt it," she shook her head, "And I'm not the star. I'm not even a main character in this production."

"I think you are marvelous in any production you are in and that makes you the star in my book. And you know, _Billy_ would really like you to come tonight," Hanna nudged her a little in the shoulder as she nodded her head in another direction, "He's been aching to ask you on the date of a lifetime. He just doesn't think that you would go for it."

Sarah leaned forward just slightly in her seat and looked toward the dark haired, green eyed guy at the edge of the stage. She sighed and shook her head, "He's right. He's just not my type."

"Sometimes, I think that no one is your type," Hanna pouted playfully.

"That's not true," Sarah shook her head and looked off into the distance again, "I just have to find him again."

"You met him before?"

"In a way."

"You know, Chrissy could have gotten that date with him earlier this week if her hair didn't explicably get knotted together in so many tangles," Hanna explained as she stared at Sarah's reflection.

Sarah laughed a little to herself with the knowledge that the knots were probably caused by goblins. She saw them wondering around the women's locker room earlier on the day of the hair monstrosity trying to get into mischief. Sarah took a deep breath and looked at Hanna, "Time to go on?"

"You got it," Hanna nodded and looked Sarah over in the costume she had on, "You always could pull off that princess look."

"Who needs princesses, when you could be queen?" Sarah laughed and went onto stage as the queen role.

Sure, it was a smaller role, but it paid her bills and she could live with it. At least for now she was playing in a fantasy role. Her character was dressed in a blue velvet dress that reminded her of the costumes that she wore when she was fifteen in the park with her late dog, Merlin. It hung in all the right places, but wasn't too tight which meant that she was given applause on her acting abilities and not on her cleavage.

At the end scene she bowed and then proceeded to the back stage with her head down a little. She didn't want to show it, but she was becoming less and less impressed with the drama that was the acting life. She wanted to just find her way back to the real fantasy, the reality behind the mirrors. The Labyrinth.

"Sarah!"

She looked by the women's dressing room and found that Toby and Karen were waiting for her. She smiled wide as Toby tore from his mother and jumped at his older sister. The two siblings laughed with one another and Sarah picked her brother to spin him in a tight circle. He jumped back down from her arms and looked up at her.

"I liked this character better than the last one," he said with a smile at Sarah.

"Well, I did have to play a male character before, Tobe. And that last one was a bit more realistic than fantasy like this one is," she laughed along with him and knelt down next to him with a mock glare at him, "What are you doing here, anyway? Don't you have school tomorrow, young man?"

"Nope! Tomorrow's Saturday, Sarah. You know there is no school on Saturday," he waved a hand in front of his face as if to shoo her worries away.

"My days are getting away with me," she rubbed the top of Toby's head with her hand and stood up to face Karen, "Hello Karen."

"Hello Sarah," she said with a nod and a soft smile. Their relationship was nothing like a mother and daughter, but it had become amicable in the years that had passed after the Labyrinth. They had a better understanding of one another and Sarah no longer blamed her for the space that had continued to grow between her and her father. He didn't attend her graduation from high school or from college and as far as she remembered he had never attended one of her shows to date. She doubted that he ever would.

"Thank you for bringing him to the show," Sarah said and put her hands on Toby's shoulders as he was now leaning back against her legs, "It means a lot to me."

"And I know it does to him too," she nodded her head to her son, "On show days it's the only thing that he talks about. He doesn't even know who you're playing half the time, but wants to go see the show."

"I do too know who she's playing!" Toby argued and folded his arms over his chest as if it was an act of defiance. Both women laughed at his small outburst. Sarah sometimes forgot how young he still was. He seemed mature for his age and she often wondered if he got that from Karen. It took her years to mature and not to take things for granted, but Toby was progressing fast.

"All right drama expert," Sarah lifted him over one of her shoulders and carried him down the hall just a bit to sit him on one of the chairs, "So who do you think rivaled your sister tonight?"

"Well, the evil prince was getting good toward the middle and stayed in character a good part of the time," Toby nodded at his own choice and looked into Sarah's eyes, "You seemed a bit out of it tonight. Are you okay, Sarah?"

"Just a little problem with some friends of mine," Sarah told him with a smile.

"I hope it's nothing serious," Karen said and stood next to Toby.

"I don't think so," Sarah shook her head, "Are you two going to head home soon?"

"Trying to get rid of me so soon?" Toby asked as he kicked his feet underneath the chair.

"Never," Sarah shook her head in all seriousness.

"Your father should be home soon and I got to get dinner cooked," Karen added and stretched out with a twist of her back. She sighed as she looked between the two siblings before her. They were so alike. It was almost as if Sarah was the mother. Sometimes Toby even acted as if she was, the way he followed her and admired her so much. Karen held out a hand for Toby, "Come on, Toby. We have to beat your father back home."

"Okay," he sighed and flung his short arms around Sarah's waist, "Bye Sarah. See you soon."

"No doubt there, kiddo," she hugged him back and watched as Karen led her little brother from the back halls and into the cold weather outside. Sarah rushed into the locker room and changed quickly, hung up the costume and drove home to her apartment where a large microwavable pizza was waiting for her and hopefully a friendly face in her mirror.

Thirty minutes later she was on her couch in front of the small TV she had bought for a birthday gift to herself. She was hooked on a fantasy movie, of course, and was soaked into each and every word. No doubt she would love to do a movie just like the one she was watching, but once she was done with it, she wouldn't want to stop the acting. The places are so beautiful and the characters were so perfect for one another. She set the plate off to the side and she couldn't help it as her mind drifted once again. She had that nagging feeling at her heart. That pull that she was not living the life that was meant for her. There was something else out there for her.

Another adventure?

Maybe.

In the Labyrinth?

She doubted it.

She had her adventure there already, and she turned down possibly some of the best options when they were given to her. She could have had anything. But back then she didn't know about what the offers actually were. Her fifteen year old mind could only concentrate on getting her brother back home safe and sound. Even now, she wouldn't have traded Toby for any wish. But she would at least have found another path if she had more time.

But could she have stayed there in the Underground with the knowledge that Toby was safe at home and she was slowly being forgotten? Never to see her father or Toby ever again?

She looked out the window and toward the city lights that glittered around her in deep thought. She was lucky enough to get an apartment on the third floor and it had a nice view of the city lights at night. The sun had just set and she knew that the lights would only get brighter as the sky grew darker.

She sighed again as the questions repeated in her mind… and she knew the answer. She would have stayed. She would have done it in a heartbeat now if given the same choice. Now that Toby was home safe and sound. She was now old enough to understand.

She huffed in frustration. Was that the thing that was missing? The magic? The fantastic opportunity that may have bloomed into a romance?

Sarah laughed a little to herself, "Yeah right, Sarah."

Some lights across from her came to life and Sarah leaned her head on the glass. She was so tired of the reality she was stuck in. If something was calling for her, it needed to take action.

"What is calling for me?" she whispered to herself, "Why doesn't it come for me?"

Nothing answered her, not even her imagination. She sighed and pushed herself off the couch as she turned off her television. She walked to a small shelf she set up at the side of the window and looked at all the trinkets that littered it. She had saved the small figurines that she had in her room for her living room when she moved out. The small dwarf that looked like Hoggle was on the left side and a taller figurine that bore a very strange resemblance to Jareth was on the right.

"Jareth…" she said softly and tilted her head in thought, "Did you really mean what you offered me so many years ago?"

She shook her head and turned away. She didn't have time for thoughts of unfulfilled fantasies. She had to contact her friends. She was still worried about them and hoped that they were all right.

She got to the mirror and called out to each of them, but none answered. She tried five times until she took a long bath and laid on her bed unable to do much of anything but stare at the ceiling.

Why didn't they answer her?

What was keeping them from heeding her calls?

Hoggle always said that they would be there.

"_**We always do answer you when we can."**_

She frowned and turned on her side while she clutched at the comforter. She was so tired and exhausted from the day, but so worried. Again for the second time that week, she felt herself slipping back into her nightmares. A frown came to her face and a tear fell from her eyes.


	3. Chp II: Way Foward is the Way Back

**Chapter II:** The Way Forward Is The Way Back

Jareth soared through the clouds and couldn't help but think of the young woman that had defeated him. The same one he was flying to check on. It had been seven human years since she had defeated the Labyrinth. She would be in her early twenties now in mortal years. Doing whatever young women do in the Aboveground world. She was probably surrounded by a good amount of friends and suitors when the goblins weren't around. She had the charm for it, he knew, and not to mention her stubborn will. With her beauty, she _must_ have a suitor by her side by now. His spies probably over looked it.

It was so strange when he first met her face to face. He was amused by her attempt to put on a brave face to get her baby brother back. Then she began to confuse and frustrate him with her damn will and loyalty to her friends. She would never give up like the others would, and had.

He was so used to getting his own way. Then this girl came and turned his world upside down, quite literally. It then became a game of which he loved to play with her- even though she never knew how to play. She intrigued him as she fought back against him as no one ever dared to do before. Then when she walked into her own daydream in that beautiful dress…

'That was the moment,' he thought to himself, 'That was the moment that she took it from me and never gave it back. That was the moment that I will never forget.'

That's why he took precautions when the new threat to the Labyrinth began. He had sent goblins to watch out for her and found that they were already watching over her and playing with her as they usually did- causing mischief and the like. He wanted to make sure that the darkness, or whatever this was, did not touch her. She had traveled to the Labyrinth, had solved it, and that made her a very strong being in the eyes of the Underground.

He turned his small, owl body down a street to find his perch outside a third story window. He felt himself drawn to a specific window in a small apartment building and then he found out why. He looked in and found her in her bed. Her back was to the far wall and he could see her gentle face. Her expression was distraught and he would have frowned if he was in Fae form.

'Sarah, dear Sarah… What has your features so troubled?' he tilted his owl head at the sight. She had grown into a lovely woman just as he knew she would. And the moonlight that danced over her face only added to the natural beauty she had.

He knew that he already had seen too much. He always sent out recons of goblins out to follow her when his mind would drift to how she was doing in her life without him. But tonight, he just had the feeling he had to see her with his own eyes. He had to make sure that she was safe. Without a thought of the consequences he entered her room as the tall Fae that he was and knelt next to her bed. He felt her struggled whimpers in her sleep and put a hand over her hair to calm her at least a little.

"Sleep calmly, Sarah," he whispered and her facial expressions relaxed and she repositioned her head on her pillow.

"Jareth…" she whispered.

His heart stopped for a moment with the thought that she was awake. But after a passing moment, she did not stir and he stood up from the bed. He over stayed his welcome. He needed to leave or he feared that he wouldn't be able to. She was safe. That's all that mattered. He reappeared outside her window as an owl once again and took off from the perch outside her window.

He kept to the air for a time after he left her window. He flew to the park where she would often rehearse play lines and then went back to the house she once lived in. The same house where they had met for the first time. He landed on the tree that grew outside her old window and found that the room had been changed to fit the whims that of a little boy. He saw the blond hair sticking out from under the covers and knew immediately who it was.

'Little Toby,' he said to himself and would have smirked if he wasn't an owl. He had sent a small batch of goblins to see to his safety as well, but he didn't know if the little boy was aware of them or not. Seeing as the goblin reported that he enjoyed their games, he hoped that Toby still believed in their kind, 'How you've grown from the babe you once were. Your sister must have taken good care of you. Do you frustrate and entrap others just as she does?'

He suddenly felt a shift in the air and looked through the window and to the corner of the room. There he saw movement and a shift of the shadows right by a smudged mirror in the corner. They had found their way to this side and were in there with Toby.

Jareth quickly teleported into the room to his full height and stared at the corner where he knew the intruder stood, "Show yourself. You are in the presence of the Goblin King and I demand that you reveal yourself and your intentions."

The shadow didn't move, didn't follow the heed of the king before it. It stayed perfectly still in the corner as if it wasn't there. Jareth kept his eyes on the corner until he heard the faint stirring of a small boy. He shifted his weight and looked to see the boy with wide eyes staring at him from the bed.

Toby's mouth dropped open and he stared at Jareth, "You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King."

Jareth's head tilted in amusement. He was just like his sister, "Yes, Toby, I am."

"Am I going to go back? To the Underground?" he asked with a smile, "I want to dance again."

"You remember?" Jareth was amused by the boy who still remembered the memories of his magical time in the Labyrinth.

"Of course I remember," Toby giggled, "Why wouldn't I?"

"You still have a hold on the magic realm. That's a good sign."

"Is that a new goblin?" Toby pointed behind him.

Jareth turned back to see that the shadow had suddenly moved and folded around itself. It stood as tall as a man and in the same shape, except that the holes left for its eyes and mouth were empty, _We are here for the girl of legend_.

"The girl is not here," Jareth took a few steps back to put himself between the shadow being and Toby, "And both she and this boy are under my protection and that of the Underground. You will not touch them."

_You are not the King that reigns over us_.

"But I am a King and you must heed my calls," he narrowed his eyes, "You did not go to the girl directly."

_She is untouchable. She must come to us. She will come to us_, the shadow seemed to smirk at him and stepped back from Jareth as it disappeared, _You have already lost the boy with the some blood of the girl_.

"What?" Jareth turned to the bed where Toby was to find it empty and an unsettling darkness was in his place. He frowned and walked to the bed. He knew that they had taken him to the Underground. Where in the land, he was not sure.

"Bring the boy back!" he roared to where the shadow was, but it had already disappeared. He heard the footsteps of another in the hallway and quickly teleported from the room and out into the night sky in owl form.

As he flew from the house, he heard Toby's mother scream when she found her son missing from his bed.

* * *

After finding some sort of peace in her sleep, Sarah felt something harassing her mind- something pulling at the very back of her mind and at her heart. She felt like crying, yet had no reason to. At least no reason known to her. Sarah felt her mind trying to regain consciousness out of sleep and slowly her eyes dragged open. She stared at the ceiling of her bedroom and frowned.

"Something's wrong," she whispered to the empty room around her.

Suddenly the phone in the kitchen rang furiously and she jumped out of bed and ran down the hall. So many names and faces ran through her mind. Her friends from work, her mother, her father, Karen… Toby. He stood out the most. He was truly the only one who could bring her to her knees in sorrow if anything had happened to him. She nearly ripped the phone from the wall and clutched it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Sarah…"

It was Karen's voice. Sarah felt her legs give way and she slid down the wall next to the phone. She took a deep breath, "Dear God… not Toby."

"He wasn't in his bed," Karen explained and tried to calm her voice that was cracked and Sarah could tell she was still crying, "We were hoping that he had made it to your apartment. He loves to visit you."

"He's not here," Sarah said as she tried not to breakdown.

"Your father is looking for him now," she continued, "The police are here. I just wanted to check…"

"Thank you, Karen," Sarah stopped her, "Go tell them what you can. Don't forget to tell them about the different places he would go to play or hide. Especially around the park. He loves the park."

"Okay," she sniffed into the phone, "Are you going to be okay, Sarah?"

"Not until he comes home," Sarah pulled the phone from her ear and carefully put it on the holder above her head. She sat on the linoleum floor of her kitchen and stared at where her feet met the ground. She couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Toby was missing.

Toby, her little brother, her only real connection to this world, was missing. Gone, for all she knew. And she felt powerless.

All at once tears came to her eyes and she silently sobbed on the floor of her kitchen. Her heart called out into the empty space of her apartment and her chest heaved with every sob. She felt the weight of the fact that he was gone settle over her and push down harder.

What was going on? Who took him? Where was he?

"Toby," she choked out and wrapped her arms around herself, "Why Toby?"

She carefully picked herself off of the floor and seemed to limp to the wall where a full length mirror was set up. She sat down next to it and looked deep into it, "Hoggle… I really need you right now. Please…"

After a few moments, the mirror did not ripple or move as it would if one of her friends answered. It was a normal mirror. A normal, everyday mirror and all she saw was her tear streaked face.

"Hoggle!" she yelled at the mirror and then closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against the mirror, "Ludo… Sir Didymus… anyone. Please, I need you guys."

Her calls went unanswered and something flashed through her mind from the conversation with Hoggle the night before:

_**We always do answer you when we can… Ludo, the big furball, was not at the last meet. And I just have a nagging feeling about Sir Didymus…**_

What if they were unable to answer?

She sat back against the wall and stared at the back of her couch, "This has got to be a nightmare. It just has to be…"

"This is no nightmare, Sarah."

Sarah pulled herself from the floor as she saw the figure over the top of the couch. In the middle of her living room was the Goblin King in all his glory. He was just as she remembered him. He still had his wild blond hair, the two mismatched eyes, the loose poet shirt, with the dark tight pants and the black boots. He stood a bit awkwardly in the middle of her living room set and looked as out of place as she usually felt.

"You," she pushed herself from the wall she was leaning against and walked up to Jareth with a fire in her eyes. She swiftly slapped him across the face and started to hit him against the chest, "What did you do to him? Where is he?! Where's Toby?!"

"Sarah, Sarah!" he grabbed her wrists and held them tightly to him to stop her from hitting him again, "Sarah, stop!"

"Are you here to gloat? To put me up for another run through the Labyrinth? Do it! I will beat it again! Beat _you_ again!" she struggled against him with the tears flowing, "Why did you take him?!"

Her energy gave way and her sobs made her lose her control over her arms. Once she stopped her struggling for a moment he looked her in the eyes and took a deep breath, "This time, I was not the one to take your brother."

Her eyes were still filled with tears, but he saw the fire of anger against him dim and sorrow fill its place. At least if it was the Goblin King who took the babe, she would know where Toby was. Now she had no idea. Tears continued to fall and she hated herself for a moment for looking so weak. She took a deep breath and composed herself before she spoke again.

"Why are you here?" she whispered and stepped from him, her arms falling limp against her sides after being released from his grip.

"The ones who took your brother are after you," Jareth began and watched her carefully as she sat gently into a cushioned seat on her couch. For a moment he was unsure if she going to make it all the way down and was ready to catch her if need be.

"They're from the Underground?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes," he nodded, "But I don't know from where in the Underground. They are definitely not a residence of my kingdom, but the Underground is vast and some of it undiscovered, much like your world. They have some very powerful magic, Sarah."

"Where is he?" she asked and looked at her hands folded in her lap.

"Somewhere in the Labyrinth if I would guess," he sighed, "More than likely they want to lead you there and test you just as you had been the last you were there. And then do what they want with you."

She took a moment and looked up at him in silence. She looked him over. He still looked the same, but something was different. She shook her head in confusion. The subject of the Goblin King confused her greatly. She thought that she would have hated him for what he did when she was fifteen. But as she grew up she realized that he was indeed just doing what she asked of him. She wanted the villain in her adventure to be frightening and somewhat charming, and that's just what she got. And she was so very ungrateful. She had always wondered if he still remembered her like she remembered him. If he had thought of her often. Probably with distaste if at all seeing as she was the one that tore his kingdom apart.

"…Why are you here?"

"I already answered that, Sarah."

"But why come and warn me? Tell me about Toby? I thought that you wouldn't like me all that much after what I did to your kingdom," she asked and narrowed her eyes at him as he came to her and knelt in front of her, "Why protect the one who you look upon with disgust?"

He took her hands in his and stared into her eyes before he looked her over. He noticed that she had changed just a bit. Her eyes held more maturity, but still held that bit of defiance and strong, stubborn will he expected from her, "I would and could never look at you with distaste, Sarah. As much as my wounded pride would have liked to."

She looked at her hands in his and took a deep clearing breath, "How do I get Toby back this time?"

"It's not as easy as going in there and finding him," Jareth said and pulled himself off the floor. He saw Sarah dry her eyes behind him and he wished he had brushed the tears off her cheeks himself, "The ones that took him, they are killing off the Labyrinth."

"What do you mean?"

"They are taking my people, killing them, making them slaves for I know not what end," he shook his head and looked through one of her windows and toward the invisible barrier that drew the line between her world and his, "Without the people the Labyrinth will die… and so will I. This is what these things want."

"They want you dead?"

"And a realm to call their own from the look of it," he nodded and would have smirked at her apparent concern for his well being if not for the present situation. He looked at her, "They are after you, Sarah. They are after you because you hold a power by beating the Labyrinth. No other has done that in my time as king. You are now connected to it and they will stop at nothing to have you."

"But they have Toby," she said quietly, "And I can't leave or forget him."

"I know that," he nodded with a smile, "I remember that very well."

"I need to find him," she took a deep breath, "I need to go back and save my little brother again. The last time I went through, I grew up. This time, I go in an adult and I am not going to fail."

Jareth sighed and looked out the window again, "I would have saved you from this if I could have. I tried to."

Sarah looked at the side of his face and noticed that the Goblin King had changed. He was still the strong and somewhat frightening Fae that she had met when she was fifteen. But he was a bit gentler now. A bit more composed and what she thought a concerned ruler would be like if his kingdom was in peril.

"How are you so different now?" she asked without really thinking.

"You weren't the only one who needed to grow up, Sarah," he answered and looked her in the eyes as if to tell her that she was the one that had taught him that, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation.

"Then say the words," he nodded and held out a hand toward her.

She looked down at his gloved hand and thought about it through her mind as fast as she could. This was the man that she hated when she was fifteen. The one who turned her world upside down. The one who made her travel through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered. The one… who did everything she asked of him. Could she trust him in this?

She looked up into his eyes and found her answer there. There was nothing but honesty and determination found in the brown and blue of his eyes. She could trust him this time. He needed help as much as she needed to find her brother and bring him back home.

"I wish the Goblin King…" she began and slipped her hand into his, "…would take me back to the Underground. Right now."

"As you wish," he nodded and they both disappeared from her apartment.


	4. Chp III: True Evil

**Chapter III:** True Evil

Toby woke up in a small chamber that looked like it was just a huge hole in the ground. He rubbed his eyes and dusted off the hockey player jersey he wore over some shorts that he had worn to bed. The chamber was so dark, but he was too old to be scared of something so little as the absence of light. He shuffled his feet slowly against the floor of the chamber to test how large or small the area was. Once he was done he sat in the small shaft of light that was in the middle of the chamber. He looked up to see a dozen or more hanging things just past the small door above his head. If he could only reach them he could climb them up to the top. It couldn't be that hard of a climb.

"Hello?" he called out and strained his hearing to pick up any and all noises.

_Calling is not going to help, boy_, a voice said from the shadows to his right.

"My name is Toby," the small boy pouted and tried to see who it was that was talking. He walked the whole perimeter of the area and didn't see or hear anyone else in there with him, "Where am I?"

_In an oubliette- a place to be put to be forgotten_, the voice answered and changed direction, _In the Underground_.

"I'm back?" Toby couldn't help the excitement that grew in his chest. This was a long way from what he remembered. He remembered a lit room with stone walls and small creatures running amuck around him. He remembered a gentle voice and a song. He remembered the Goblin King. This was not like the short, scattered memory, but at least he was out of the reality that he hated and he knew Sarah hated as well. He saw the slight shift of the shadows and tried to follow the sight, "Where's the way out?"

_There is none_, the voice answered as it seemed much closer. Toby stood still in the light which seemed a lot safer than the darkness he was fearless against only moments ago.

"Then how do I get out?"

_There are two ways_, the voice chuckled, _Come to us and help us take what is ours. Or wait long for your rescue_.

"Rescue by who?"

_Sister…_

"Sarah?" Toby's heart jumped at the mention of his sister's name, "Sarah! She's here?"

_She will be here soon_, the voice paused, _She will come for you and then you will go home, child. Your purpose filled. We will not need you any longer and you will finally forget all magic that dwelled here_.

"What do you want Sarah for?" Toby frowned and shifted into protective mode for his sister. He may be the younger sibling, but he always tried to protect his sister just as she had him when he was younger, "You better not hurt her!"

_She's the power we need…_ the voice faded.

"Hey! Come back here!" Toby yelled into the darkness, "Sarah won't let you do this! She'll stop you! She and the Goblin King!"

He sat back on the ground and put his chin on top of his folded legs, "…They'll find me. I know they will."

* * *

Sarah and Jareth landed just on the inside of the front gates to his castle. Sarah looked around the immediate area to familiarize herself with the layout. She didn't have that much time to do so the last time she was there. It was as she remembered it for the most part. The light colored stone surrounded them, but something was missing. She frowned in thought and Jareth must have noticed.

"The goblins are out in their city," he explained and nodded to the large closed doors and the goblin city beyond them, "They are only here in the castle if they work here or if I am in charge of a babe while some one runs the Labyrinth. They seem to amuse many of the children who are wished away."

"I see," Sarah said quietly as she remembered her own time running the Labyrinth. She quickly ran the thoughts out of her head, "So, where am I starting? I want to get Toby away from whatever these things are as soon as possible."

"We will begin with an overview of the Labyrinth," he said in a business tone and began to walk down a hall and left her to follow after him, "Then find the most possible places they have put him and go to fetch him."

"We?" Sarah asked as she hurried to run behind him.

"Yes, we," he nodded and opened a large set of doors toward the end of the hallway and walked in with her at his heels.

"You're going to help me find him?" Sarah asked and then looked at the room they had just entered. She was awestruck by the sheer amount of books, novels and scrolls that more than likely held historical facts of the Labyrinth. She smiled and nearly giggled at the sight before her if not for the situation she and her brother were in. She could spend her whole life in this one room and never come out. She saw the small desks and sitting areas in the library, and saw that Jareth had pulled out some scrolls and laid them out on the table.

"Do you think that I would go and tell you about your brother, bring you here, and then set you off by yourself?" he asked and pulled out the last scroll and looked up at her. She was still by the doorway and had a strange, confused look on her face, "I am not a monster, Sarah."

"I know that," she nodded and took her place on the other side of the table from him and looked down at the map he unfurled, "I just thought that you would be more concerned with your subjects at this point."

"You are their main target as of now," he reminded her, "My subjects are as safe as they can be at the moment. I have done all I can with the different enchantments I have cast to protect them. Even my power is limited. They are after you and will do anything to get to you- even use young Toby. I think that my attention should be to your safety and to that of Toby."

"Okay then, where do we start?" she looked at the map and tried to distract her mind from the way that Jareth was acting. He was helpful, he was polite and his temper hadn't shown on his face since he appeared in her apartment. It was a little disturbing, but something in the back of Sarah's mind told her that he was right. She wasn't the only one who grew up.

"I was thinking the lower oubliettes," he pointed to a section of what looked like open ended tunnels, "These things love shadows and darkness. In a way oubliettes would be their place of refuge and of power."

"Then wouldn't we want to draw them and Toby away from those places that we would have an upper hand?" she asked and noticed how his face turned to her a bit surprised, "What did I say?"

"I just didn't know that you were a strategist," he said with a smirk and turned back to the map in thought. He had a few plans already forming in his mind, "I think you may have a point there, Sarah. If we get them to a more even battleground we may just get the upper hand and get your brother out."

She too studied the map. She saw how every few moments the walls in one section would change just as it did in the Labyrinth itself. There were some dark spaces on the map as if someone had poured ink over the map, but she seemed to shy away from those areas on the map. As if her mind was trying to ignore them completely. She tried to trace her own path through the Labyrinth that she had taken seven years prior. After a few tries she gave up and looked at the outer layer of the Labyrinth where the entrance doors keep appearing and changing.

"Can't we get a hold of my companions that helped me the last time I was here? My friends should be able to help us sort out of the places that Toby could be," she asked as her mind wondered back to Hoggle and how they had met at the outer rim of the Labyrinth. She looked at Jareth and noticed that his body was stiff as if she said something to upset him, "Jareth?"

"I'm afraid that they will not be able to help this time, Sarah," he said and tried to get his muscles to relax at least a little. He did not want to be the one to tell her about her friends.

"What do you mean?" Sarah gave him a small, unsure smile, "They will always help when they can."

"That's exactly the point," he sighed and stood straight, "It's not that they won't- they can't."

Sarah's heart beat hard in her chest and suddenly moved to her throat. Something had happened to her friends. Hoggle was right to worry.

"Where are they?" she felt the tremble in her voice and took a breath to steady herself. She had to be strong, "What happened to them?"

Jareth frowned. He really didn't want to tell her or show her. But she deserved to know. He held out his hand for hers, "Come with me."

She took his hand without hesitation and felt the pull of teleportation.

Sarah blinked and she was in a lower portion of the castle and she stood just outside a heavy door. At first she felt that maybe he had locked away her friends, but she knew that her friends would make more of a commotion if locked away in a dungeon.

"I don't know how to prepare someone for a thing like this," Jareth said and a low voice and turned his head slightly at her, "Are you sure you need to know the truth of your friends, Sarah?"

"I need to know," she nodded, "I would be even more lost if I didn't. No matter their fates, I _need_ to know."

"Very well," he nodded and pushed the door open with his magic.

Sarah stepped into the room hesitantly and looked at the dim light that fell on a small table toward the middle of the room. There she saw a small figure on the table. It was motionless and was in a position that many bodies would take as if they were in a casket. Their two arms folded over their chest with their fingers entwined. She stepped closer and finally began to recognize the small figure.

"No…" she whispered and knelt next to the table and looked down into the face of the bravest soul she had ever met, "Sir Didymus."

The old knight's face was peaceful, but was riddled with scratches and gashes. He went through a battle and a harsh one at that. Sarah, knowing her friend, knew that whatever he fought against must have had the same if not worse injuries. She stroked at one of his ears and trailed her fingers down to the tip of his nose. His clothing was still stained by his blood, but he was positioned in such a way that she could have sworn he was on his way to a funeral home.

She felt the tears pick at her eyes and she had to close them to keep the tears back. She heard his voice in her head, 'Do not cry for me, my lady. I have done my duty for my kingdom and my loyalty is unmatched still. I will miss you as always, Lady Sarah.'

How he called her 'Lady Sarah' or 'My Lady' and how he had some of the bravest- if not spontaneous- advice. His smile burned through her mind and she opened her eyes as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"You haven't cleaned him," she said quietly with a steady voice despite the tears.

"I cannot touch him," Jareth answered and stood to the side as he watched her. She was stronger than what she was when she was last in the Underground. Though she cried, she did not break, "There is an enchantment on him where I cannot even place a finger upon his person. And my goblins cannot get anywhere near water without screaming."

Sarah sniffed and with a deep breath she took in her friend's face, "Give me a bucket full of water and a wash cloth."

"Sarah, we-"

"He deserves this," she ground out between her teeth and glared at him as if he was the enemy once more.

He sighed and nodded with the decision that it would be better not to argue with her. A bucket appeared near her and she began in her job to clean her friend. She didn't take long in cleaning him up and Jareth had given her some clean clothes for the small knight- the best that he could find and Sarah was able to place the clothes on him. After she was done, she stepped back and looked at her friend who looked at least a bit more peaceful.

"He didn't deserve a fate like that," Jareth mentioned and surprised Sarah. She turned to him as his eyes were trained on the small fox knight, "He may have disobeyed me by helping you, but he was the best knight that I had ever had in my services. As a young warrior he was the best fighter in my legion. He set off to find the threat that had destroyed so many and apparently found it. A few of the goblin soldiers had found him and brought him back to the castle. They had said that he had defeated at least three of them. The fourth must have been too much. They returned with him just a day ago."

"This is the way he always envisioned his last moments to be like," Sarah said suddenly and it was Jareth's turn to look in her direction as she looked over her friend for the last time, "Fighting valiantly in a battle- taking down his enemies in the name of his land and in protection of innocents. He died a hero- a true knight."

Jareth saw a tear escape her left eye and she quickly swiped it away. She turned back to him, "What's going to happen to his body?"

"He will be buried in a special place," Jareth nodded, "A place he will always be honored."

"Good," Sarah nodded and turned from the room as a few goblins came into the room to take Sir Didymus to his final resting place.

Both Jareth and she stayed outside the door for a moment. He took in her stiff upper body and her closed eyes as she fought within herself.

"Sarah… we don't have to see the others."

"Yes,_ I _do," she nodded. He nodded in agreement and took her hand.

* * *

They were on the outer ring of the forest portion of the Labyrinth. Sarah recognized that it was a portion of the map in the library that was blotched out with darkness.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"The gentle beast has been forced into a part of which he was not created to play," Jareth spoke and pointed over a rock at the edge of the clearing.

There Sarah found her large, gentle friend roaming around between the rocks. She smiled and stood upright as if to walk toward him, "Ludo."

"Stop," Jareth kept a stern hold on her wrist and she frowned at the interruption.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked.

"I told you, he is not himself," Jareth explained and had his eyes trained on the beast.

Suddenly a few of the Fire Gang leaped from some hiding places. Ludo turned on each one and began to grab and savagely rip at the Firey's bodies. Sarah saw fury behind her friend's eyes and she couldn't see her friend any longer in the beast that she saw before her.

"What is he doing?" she whispered more to herself than anyone else.

"What he was told to do by the enemy," Jareth told her, "The Fire Gang has been able to resist the darkness for quite a while. And they have been trying to chase it from their forest's depths. So far their tries have been as futile as my own."

"This isn't Ludo," Sarah shook her head as Ludo flung a head into a tree and it fell hard to the ground. She cringed as she heard Ludo's growl and howl fill the air. Then she couldn't stand it any longer. She ran from her place beside Jareth, tore her hand from his grip and ran toward her friend.

"Sarah!" Jareth called after her and growled in frustration. He ran after her, finding himself too close to be able to teleport safely.

"Ludo!" Sarah called and the beast turned to her. He dropped the Firey that was in his huge hands and growled toward her. She stopped ten feet from her old friend and looked him over. He had changed. His fur was matted and his eyes were red with fury. They were no longer the gentle brown ones that she had seen on her journey. He took a step toward her and she stood her ground, "Ludo, please remember who you are."

The giant beast stopped and tilted his head at her.

"It's me, Ludo. It's Sarah," she held out her hand to him, "I'm your friend. Remember? Please, remember…"

"Sawah," he mumbled and blinked where she could see his brown eyes shine through. She smiled a little at the thought that her friend may still be there. Then the red fury was back and he shook his head. He picked up a giant boulder and held it over his head, "No friend."

"Sarah!" Jareth grabbed her around the waist and threw a crystal into Ludo's chest. The beast stumbled back and dropped the boulder in front of him. Immediately Jareth dragged Sarah away far enough to teleport them both from the area. They both heard the once gentle giant roar in frustration.

* * *

As they landed in a patch of grass Jareth held Sarah at arm's length. Her head hung and her hair framed over her face so he couldn't see. He shook her as his temper finally showed for the first time, "What were you thinking?! Don't ever do that again! You could have been killed!"

He stopped shaking sense into her as he felt her shoulders shake slightly. He brushed half of her hair away and she didn't look up at him. Tears faded her vision, but she refused to let them fall. She absolutely refused.

"I needed to help him," she whispered harshly.

"And then you would have been lost!" he tilted her head to meet her eyes, "And so would we all."

She paused and let it sink in that the statement included him too. She tore herself away from his grip and stared hard at the plot of dirt on the ground.

"Ludo is still in there," she whispered in realization, "They have him trapped in his own body."

"He is not the only one they did it to," Jareth continued and she looked up at the small cottage and side garden they were in. She saw that there was a small figure not but a few feet from them. She yelled out his name when she knew who it was.

"Hoggle!" she cried and ran toward him. She stopped short when she realized that he wasn't moving. He wasn't even breathing. She took a few steps to face him and saw that he was like a statue. A living statue.

"Hoggle," she said in anguish and knelt before her friend.

"He can still see and hear you," Jareth said and knelt next to her.

"I'm so sorry," she said quietly. She looked deep in his eyes and knew that he forgave her. For whatever she had done wrong against him, he forgave her immediately, because she did the same for him, "I will get you out of there, Hoggle. No matter what it takes, I will save you, Ludo and Toby. Even if it takes my life, I will."

She stood up quickly and began to walk away. Jareth looked at Hoggle, "I will watch over her. Never doubt that."

And Hoggle never did. Even as she walked off into the darkness, he followed her and Hoggle knew that she was safe in his hands.

As she walked along the outer rim of the Labyrinth, she had no idea where she was going, but she was getting there quick. Her feet padded along the earth and took the same beat as her heart. They had taken everything from her. They had her brother… they killed one of her friends in battle… they turned another against her… and the other is frozen possibly forever.

She suddenly stopped and felt her legs collapse from underneath her. She fell to the ground and the tears overflowed onto her hands that tried to keep her up. She was losing everything she held dear. All the magic was disappearing and she couldn't stop it. Not as she was. She was useless, a human in a magical land. She was so weak.

Suddenly arms were around her. She didn't resist as they wrapped around her and lifted her against a strong chest. Her eyes closed and she felt so exhausted.

"Come Sarah," Jareth said into her hair as she unconsciously put her head under his chin, "You need your rest. We have a long journey ahead of us."

She didn't even nod as all the fight seemed to have been drained out of her. Her eyes stayed closed as she drifted to sleep in the Goblin King's arms.


	5. Chp IV: Setting the Path

**Chapter IV:** Setting the Path

Sarah woke up in with what she would call a hell of a headache and really sore eyes. She just had to breakdown in the end. And in front of the one person that she didn't want to seem weak in front of. She growled at herself and then carefully opened her eyes after she rubbed at them a couple of times. What she saw when she opened her eyes made her rub at them a few more times before she was able to believe in what she saw.

The vision of the large bedroom which of the like she's never seen loomed before her. It was at least five times as big as her room back Aboveground. The bed she was tucked into was at least twice as big as her four poster at home. It had a huge canopy over it and Sarah looked up to see the intricate carvings of the stars and the moon in the ceiling of the canopy. She knew that she was in a bed when she woke up, but she wasn't expecting something like what she was in.

To her left was a huge vanity with jewelry boxes littering the top of it. Then to her right was a large pair of doors. She carefully climbed out of the bed and opened the doors to find a collection of beautiful dresses and shoes for what looked like she could wear every day of the year without having to wear the same one twice.

"You have got to be kidding me," she breathed.

There was a large fireplace directly across from the bed with a couple of what looked like couches in front of it. She looked toward another door and opened to find a modest sized washroom with a huge tub and the softest towels she has ever touched. Surely they didn't have a toilet, but she didn't think that a castle like this would. She was just thankful that the depository wasn't a porta-potty.

"Lady Sarah?" a voice called from her room with a light knock on the door and Sarah stuck her head back out into her main room and caught sight of a small, goblin lady. She immediately bowed her head when she saw Sarah, "Excuse my intrusion, my lady, but the king wanted to make sure that the room was to your liking."

"Very much so," Sarah nodded with a slight smile. She looked the goblin lady over and noticed that she looked very close to what a sixteen year old human would, yet she had green tinted skin and golden eyes with long, pointed ears. Her clothing was dirty, but Sarah could tell that they were modest clothes. Nothing like the rags she saw on other goblins on her last visit, "What's your name?"

"Grindle," she said softly with a giggle, "I am to be your right hand goblin, as it were. If you need any assistance, I am here to help you. All you need to do is call for me."

"Well, thank you, Grindle," Sarah said with a gentle smile.

"It is my duty. Are you hungry, my lady? A meal will be served in a couple of hours and the king has invited you to join him. Unfortunately, there was another attack on the Labyrinth's people of the southern border and he had to attend to his kingdom."

"That is understandable, Grindle. Neither you nor he had to explain that to me. He is a king and has to do what he can for his people," Sarah thought for a moment. She hadn't had anything to eat since she had arrived, "I will go to the meal with him, yes. Thank his majesty for the invitation."

"You will see him before I will, in all honesty. Speaking of which," Grindle waved her hand before Sarah's face and Sarah suddenly felt the soreness from her eyes disappear. She rubbed at the corner of one of them and then smiled at the young goblin, "We have our own magic as goblins, and I felt it would be better if you don't have red eyes at your meal."

"You are probably right," Sarah sighed.

"Besides, you have a visitor," Grindle waved at the door which opened easily and a furry head popped through. Sarah stood in shock for a moment until she recognized the creature in front of her.

"Ambrosius?" she asked and knelt down as the sheepdog trotted over to her. As she looked the dog over, it seemed like the steed had a few injuries of his own from the battle, but at least he was alive. The dog whimpered happily and licked Sarah's face, "I missed you too."

"I think he caught your scent because after you helped to clean the knight, he wouldn't stop pacing at the door. His majesty was going to deliver him to your door personally, but as I said before, he had matters to attend," Grindle explained, "If you would like, I can set up a small bed for him in here with you while you are out."

"I would love that," Sarah nodded and Ambrosius barked lightly in agreement.

"Very well, my lady."

Sarah looked at the large doors again, "Now, I just need to figure out what to wear. I don't think that my clothes were really the kind to be parading around the Underground in."

She looked at the large shirt and the incredibly short shorts that were barely visible under said shirt. It was amazing that she hadn't acknowledged it before then.

"If I may," Grindle went to the two doors where Sarah's gowns were hanging and pulled out a soft, silver-blue gown that was a little less subdued then the last dress Sarah wore in the Labyrinth.

"It is beautiful," Sarah nodded and smoothed a finger down the fabric.

"I will help you into it, Lady Sarah," Grindle nodded and began to get Sarah prepared.

"Um, Grindle?" Sarah said, barely able to stop the goblin girl from preparing her.

"Yes?"

"Call me Sarah, okay?" Sarah asked and pulled the young goblin girl from her as she saw Ambrosius settle on her bed, "And I can help dress myself. I need to take a bath first anyway."

"As you wish… Sarah," Grindle took a step back, "I will start to run your bath. Tell me when you are in need of assistance. I shall also fetch your slippers for the day."

* * *

Despite what Sarah had thought, she needed more help than what she would have liked. Grindle only smiled politely at the king's guest and helped where she could.

After her bath and getting dressed, Sarah followed Grindle to the dining hall where Jareth had planned to dine with her. After a few dozen twists and turns around the castle halls Sarah was amazed that she had found the throne room so fast when she was last there.

Grindle seemed to giggle in her own goblin way as Sarah kept slowing down to look at a painting or artifact that littered the many hallways. Grindle had always heard of the human known as Sarah Williams. She was a legend that had spread far and wide since Sarah was sent back home to Aboveground. She was supposedly a kind hearted creature that had intelligence and a spirit that rivaled that of the king. Her and her companions had done the feat that no other creature had ever done during the Goblin King's reign. She had been the only one to complete the Labyrinth. And some of the rumors that surrounded the legend even went so far as to say that she also was the only one to take the king's heart.

Sarah felt oddly comfortable in the nice gown that Grindle had picked for her. It hugged her perfectly and despite being in a dress that acted like a corset, she breathed fairly free. She thought that the dresses must use magic. That was the only way that she could explain it. Grindle stopped in front of two large oak doors and looked back at Sarah.

"This is the dining hall," she explained, "I should go no further, for only guests and his highness are allowed."

"Thank you for your help, Grindle," Sarah said with a smile and a soft hand on the young goblin's shoulder, "Have a good meal yourself, will you?"

Grindle bowed and then paused as she bit her lip, "If I may, Sarah…"

"Yes, Grindle?"

"I am sorry about your companions," she began to walk down another hall, "They were all well known and for the most part well liked by a good lot of us."

"Thank you," she said softly and Grindle smiled at her before she turned down the hall and out of sight.

Sarah pushed open one of the large doors and walked inside the large, yet cozy dining room. The large table sat with two place settings, one at the head of the table and another off to the right. She walked further into the room and noticed that she was more than likely early seeing as Jareth was not there yet. She took the time to look at the stained glass windows that surrounded the room. Some were a flurry of colors while some seemed to depict certain people or creatures of the Labyrinth.

"You are early."

Sarah spun around to catch sight of Jareth in a white, flowing shirt and some gray pants and his black boots on. He held a couple of rolls of paper under his arm. More than likely more maps to narrow the search for Toby. She took a deep breath and smiled as she noticed he wasn't giving up on her brother despite the fight earlier in the morning for his people, "Grindle dressed me quickly, I guess. She picked the dress out for me."

"She chose wisely. I have to thank her later for her impeccable taste," he nodded his head to her and took a deep breath. She just noticed that he must have lost it the moment before, "You look lovely, Sarah."

"You're flattering me, I hope you know," she teased politely to ease the air between them.

"I know very little of what else to do with you at this moment," he answered and made her blush. He was still very much a gentleman, and seemingly even more so now that she wasn't running the Labyrinth in a thirteen hour time limit. He suddenly chuckled and held out a hand to her to lead her to the table, "I was wondering if you were going to change, or stay wearing those stripped pieces of clothing you were wearing earlier."

She had to smile at that and let him lead her to her place at the table, just to the right of the head setting placement, "Well, I wasn't exactly dressed for a trip at the time. Not a lot of people seem to care what I wear to bed since they don't see me."

"Hm," he restrained himself from saying something and she could tell, but didn't push it, "The chambers to your liking?"

"Very much so," she nodded, "Thank you for Ambrosius. At least there was something saved and having him close helps."

"It was the least I could do after yesterday."

She paused a moment and thought to her ornate chambers, "I didn't think that you had guest chambers."

"I don't," he shook his head. She paused as if waiting for him to continue in explanation, but he didn't. She could tell that he didn't want to continue and didn't press him which he was grateful for.

Sarah nodded and turned to her empty place setting in front of her, "So, where's the food?"

His eyebrows shot up in surprise as he placed the maps just to the side of his own silverware, "Really Sarah is that the way that you ask to be served?"

"Not always," she smiled back and he chuckled. He snapped his fingers and a few goblins came in carrying what looked like delicious food and sat it in front of both of them before filing back out the door.

Sarah unfolded her napkin and put it in her lap before she looked at the food before her. Sure, it looked delicious and she was hungry to boot, but she wasn't sure about what looked like mashed potatoes being blue. She raised an eyebrow and poked at the mashed food with her spoon before she tried some.

She nodded to herself, 'Definitely some kind of mashed potato.'

"Will you be able to digest the food, Sarah?" Jareth asked with a small smirk.

"Eat it? Yes," she nodded and put down her spoon, "Digest it? Well, that's up to my stomach."

She heard him chuckle a little to himself as he took a spoonful of the mashed blue food and then opened one of the maps in front of her. He pointed to an oubliette at the edge of one of the darkened sections of the map.

"I believe that this is where they have your brother and where we will find him," he said and sat back in his chair as she studied the area around it. She abandoned her food for the moment, now with her mind directly on finding her brother.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked and found that the oubliette was awfully close to the out rim of the Labyrinth, "Didn't they want to test me with the Labyrinth first? That is pretty close to the beginning for me to be tested again."

"Unless they knew that I would bring you here," he took a bite of the meat from his plate, "I tried to stop them from taking Toby earlier that night. They now knew from that point on that I was involved. Which meant you would begin from the center of the Labyrinth, and not the beginning."

"Makes sense," she assumed, "But wouldn't they know that you would help me to the point of showing me through the Labyrinth?"

"You're not the only one who thought of me as heartless, Sarah," he said as he sipped from his large goblet of wine. She noticed a glint of something in his eyes as he said this and put the goblet back down. It almost looked a bit like he had been hurt by his own assumption, but then covered it quickly with his Goblin King mask.

"You're not heartless," she said with determination behind her eyes so he understood what she really felt, "You are helping me, and I'm very thankful. I just hope that it is enough to find Toby before they do something to him."

"That makes two of us," he said quietly and finished a good portion of his food from his plate.

"Is everything okay at the Southern Border?" she asked with genuine concern and looked at the bottom of the map, happy to see that there was no black covering the area.

"As good as it could be," he nodded and warmed at her concern for the goblins of his kingdom, "I lost ten of my people today, but at least there is still hope that I will get them back. I slayed the threat, but they were kept frozen like Hoggle."

He looked down at her plate. It was still full besides the bite of the vegetable she ate. Her attention was on finding her brother more than her own well being. Just like her, "You need to eat before we can leave to find your brother."

"When are we going after him?" her eyes widened as she picked up her fork.

"Within the hour," he nodded back at her plate, "I would eat if I were you. It may be a harsh undergoing that we are going on and you need to change into something more fitting of an adventure."

She looked at the dress, "Something a little less extravagant?"

"As much as I love you in that gown, you are a little over dressed, yes," he nodded, "I will have a set of clothes sent to your chambers where Grindle will be instructed to change you and we will set off."

"I can change myself," Sarah rolled her eyes and took a large bite of the meat that she discovered was chicken.

"Very well then," Jareth leaned back in his chair and waited for Sarah to finish.

As she finished the last of her plate she noticed that he watched her. She sat up straighter in her chair and rubbed the side of her mouth with her napkin to show that she was finished, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," he shook his head. He stood up and pulled out her chair to help her up. Once she was out of her chair he held out an arm, "I will escort you to your chambers."

"Thank you," she raised an eyebrow and took his arm. She narrowed her eyes just a bit when they got out into the hall, "Really though, why were you staring at me? There has to be something."

"You puzzle me now," he said with a sigh.

"How's that?" she asked.

"I would think that I would be the subject of many more raised words and harsh distaste than what you had shown me in your living quarters Aboveground," he finally looked at her on his arm, "And yet you have trusted me to help find your brother, dined with me and even now walk with me as if we were…"

"Friends?" she raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't take it that far yet, Jareth. Let's just say that I finally see some things that were lost to me as a child. I have grown up since the time we last met. I have discovered things about myself and others that were mislaid back then. Besides, everyone needs a second chance."

"Something you learned from Hoggle?" Jareth asked with a raised brow.

"And others," she added as he stopped her in front of her chambers.

"I will await you by the front gates. We will teleport from there," he said in a serious tone.

"Sounds like a plan," she nodded and walked into her chambers to find the garments that he had sent up for her. He laughed as he heard the frustrated groan behind the door. Sarah opened her door in hope to catch him before he disappeared around a hallway, "You have got to be kidding me. More corsets?"

"Will you still need my assistance?" Grindle appeared on the other side of the door from where Sarah was staring.

Sarah let out a big breath and blew some of her loose hair from her face, "I guess so. I doubt any woman would be able to put on of these on by herself."

"Come, Sarah," she shooed the young woman back into her own room and closed the door behind her. She helped Sarah to change in the correct order and wondered how a lady so beautiful did not dress in this manner to begin with. Ambrosius seemed to watch from a comfy looking cushion at the side of the room until he fell asleep with a dog sigh.

After a few tense moments Sarah was happy to find that the corset was much like the one on her dress. It didn't restrict her breathing and she was able to do a good amount of things if she needed to. Like run, for example.

"All done," Grindle announced from behind her. Sarah looked at her reflection in the full length mirror to the side of her bathroom. She had a flowing white shirt much like those of Jareth's except that this one wasn't cut low. A thick, black corset was over the shirt and fit nicely over the dark pants she wore. Dark short boots came to her ankles and she kicked a little at the marble floor of her room. Her hair was loose, which is how she liked it and told Grindle not to touch it, "Now, to get you to his highness."

It didn't take Grindle as much time to get her to the front gate as it did to get her to the dining room. Sarah noticed that Jareth had put on the armor that he wore when he first met her. She guessed that he was expecting a fight. And the worried look that he gave her only validated her guess.

"Let's go retrieve your brother," he said and grabbed her hand on their way to the oubliette.


	6. Chp V: Rescue

**Chapter V:** Rescue

Toby Williams was never one for whining. He actually out grew the act when he was fairly young. It barely worked on his mother and it never worked on Sarah. He would have to choose his battles wisely and he did when it came down to it. But now in the large black hole with nothing but shadows and invisible voices to keep him company, he felt that it was a time to use the action once again.

After all, he was only an eight year old little boy…

"I'm hungry," he said in a drawn out childish voice. He waited for a response and once he didn't get one he tried again, "I'm_ really_ hungry…"

_The child must wait to be fed_.

"But I'm hungry now," Toby frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, "I mean, I've been in here all of last night and probably the whole day! You're gonna starve me, and Sarah's not gonna like that."

There was a very heavy pause from the creatures behind the shadows and Toby knew that he had hit a nerve with them. If they wanted something from Sarah, they better take better care of him then they have been. Suddenly a plate of gruel appeared in front of him and he stuck his tongue out at it.

"I'm not hungry enough to eat that," Toby pushed it away with his foot, "What is that?"

_It's food_, the voices answered and suddenly Toby heard some whispering that echoed through the walls around him.

"What's happening?" Toby asked and heard the inflexion of the voices. Some sounded scared, others excited, and others anxious. They ignored him and continued on with their own discussions, "I asked, what's happening?"

_The girl has come_, one voice said from his right and he heard a shift against the ground as if it was a footstep. He heard shifting on his other side as well when another, deeper voice added, _And so has the Goblin King_.

"Oh, now you guys are in trouble," Toby smiled brightly and lifted an eyebrow, "I told you guys that they would come for me."

_We must lure her in_, another voice said, _Show her the child_.

"She won't come into darkness," Toby said as he felt a force pushing at his back. It slowly faded and he looked into the darkness as if looking into the eyes of the creatures that held him, "She's too good to sink to your level. She's too bright. You got to meet her on her terms, or you ain't meeting her at all."

The voices seemed to think this over. He heard some of them say that she was standing in light with the King and that she wouldn't move forward into the light as it was. Toby was right about his sister and finally felt the pushing at his back once more. The voices came back and talked with one another, _Put the child at the entrance. Light enough to see him, and lure her in_.

"You won't do it," Toby said to them the whole way to the mouth of the oubliette. He found himself at the mouth of a cave that opened magically into a long corridor that seemed to have no end, "Wow."

Toby began to take a step forward when something restrained him from behind.

_Child will stay here_, one of the voices said behind him. He took a look over his shoulder where the dark oubliette was still seen. But now he could see the partial figure behind him. It was just like the one from his room that he had mistaken for a goblin. He was about to argue when he felt a chill run up his spine and thought better of it.

He looked up and down the vast corridor and saw movement a few dozen feet down on the right. He saw Sarah's head pop out from the wall as if she was in her own secret passage. She looked back as if someone was telling her instructions and she nodded her head before she looked down the corridor much like he had.

"Sarah," he said quietly and turn toward her as the grasp on his shirt tightened.

Sarah turned toward him and saw his little blonde head just barely peeking out from a dark corridor with in the long one they were stuck in. She smiled despite the danger she knew they were all in, "Toby."

She walked toward him and the danger with a harsh look on her face. Toby had seen that look before. She reserved it for people who had either hurt him, someone she was close to or some one who would brush her off because of her beliefs in lands like this one. She stopped a good ten feet from where Toby stood.

Toby saw her change in clothing and thought that she must be getting help from the Goblin King. The voices said that he was here as well, didn't they? He knew that she had other friends in the Labyrinth from her stories, but they surely didn't have clothing set aside for her return.

"Are you okay, kiddo?" she asked in a gentle voice despite the look of anger and vengeance on her face.

"Yeah, I'm hungry though," Toby said in a quiet voice, "They haven't fed me all this time, and when they did, it looked like gruel. It was disgusting."

Sarah laughed a little at her brother's concern over food. It was just like him to be in such a difficult spot and all he could think about was the essentials.

"I knew that you would come and get me, Sarah," Toby said with a small smile which quickly disappeared, "You need to go though. These things want you. They want some kind of power that they think you have-"

_Silence, child!_

"I already know, Toby," she said softly and then her eyes went over his head into the darkness beyond him, "I already know of you shadows. You are a threat to this kingdom and to the innocents therein. You have killed- you have taken- and you have frozen those you think unworthy. You are not welcomed, nor wanted in this kingdom and I will give you one warning, and that is now."

Toby had never seen his sister so angry. In a way it scared him, but in another he felt completely safe. The anger was a result of her trying to protect him. If he was part of the shadows he would definitely want to pee himself at the moment.

_What threat do you give us, Sarah Williams?_

"No threat here," she shook her head slowly, "A promise is what I am going to give you."

She took a step forward and Toby felt himself move back with the shadows. He stood his ground and dug his feet into the ground beneath him. The act definitely slowed the creatures down.

"You leave this kingdom and go back to where you came from," Sarah said in a low and threatening voice, "Or you will deal with me. You think that I have a huge power here, and maybe I do. But you really don't want me to use that against you. And believe me, if you don't leave and bring everybody you can back to normal, I will."

_You do not control it_, the voice said from behind Toby a little unsure of its statement.

"You would like to think that wouldn't you?" Sarah asked with one hand on her hip and her other hand raised as if she was going to form something in her hand, "Would you like me to demonstrate?"

With their attention fully on Sarah, Toby felt the grip on his shirt diminish and suddenly there was another hand around his wrist. He looked at the face connected with the hand and saw that of the Goblin King staring at him, "Come with me."

Toby smiled and was quickly brought away from the shadows and beside his sister. Jareth quickly pulled Toby to Sarah and she hugged her brother tightly to her as the shadows screamed from the darkness of the oubliette.

"You okay, Tobe?" Sarah pushed back some of his hair and looked into his eyes as she knelt down to his level.

"I'm fine, Sarah," he said with little breath. He wasn't prepared to be dragged away like that. He looked up at Jareth who was now between them and the shadows that had kidnapped him.

_Goblin King_, the shadows hissed at him, _You have no business in this_.

"I have no business here?" he laughed a little as his smugness took center stage. Sarah kept her arms around Toby carefully and watched with her own smirk as Jareth kept his act up, "You come into my kingdom and you carefully destroy it piece by piece, you kill my people in the most horrendous ways, and then you go to Aboveground and take the only two mortals that are protected by the Labyrinth. I think I have much to discuss in this business."

_Give us the girl_, the voices said with a steady tone.

"No one will take her or the boy from me," he said deathly serious. Suddenly a crystal formed in his hand and he quickly threw it at the wall of shadows. They shrieked as the ball spread into a bright light that seemed to envelope them. He turned to Sarah and Toby, "Run! Take the path we took here and go where I told you. Go!"

"What about you?" Sarah asked and began to pick up Toby by the hand.

"Do not worry about me, go!" he pointed back in the direction she came from and she took off running.

Toby tried to look back as they turned the corner. He saw Jareth form a few more crystals as he began to hurl them back at the shadows spreading from the oubliette. His feet dragged a little as Sarah tried to pull him along.

"Toby, come on!" she urged and pulled him a little harder through the twists of the out lying Labyrinth, "We have to get to the safe zone."

His feet began to move with hers as they turned and ducked through small obstacles and around the corners. Sarah never felt so sure of herself as she weaved in and out of the pathways with in the Labyrinth. In a way she even felt like the Labyrinth itself was helping her in her quest to get back to the castle safely. Or at the very least to get back to the safe zone where Jareth would eventually catch up with them. In all hope, he would be unharmed when he did.

"Sarah…" Toby said as he looked above them.

She followed his line of vision and her eyes widened in shock. There were dozens of the shadows sitting on the top of the Labyrinth walls. She had finally reached the safe zone where she and Jareth had landed, but the door was gone and she had no other way to reach the small passage way they had used. She looked back at all the other shadows, "They knew where we were going."

Her feet stilled and she grabbed Toby close to her. He looked at the figures and stood in front of his sister, "What are we going to do, Sarah?"

"I don't know yet, Toby," she gripped the material of his jersey a little tighter and watched as the shadows studied them. They stood perfectly still and Sarah felt as if she was a piece of prey just waiting to be pounced upon.

"Is the Goblin King going to be okay?" Toby asked with a bit of worry and looked down one of the paths that they took.

"I really hope so," her brows furrowed and she held him closer as a shadow jumped down from the wall and headed toward her.

_You are the girl that had bested the power of the Labyrinth,_ the shadow said as it stood in front of them both, _You are needed for success_.

"That's too bad, because I am not going to become a weapon of destruction for you. I will not allow you kill this world."

_You do not have a choice_, the shadow stepped back just enough to shift its focus to Toby.

Sarah moved Toby behind her, "You leave him out of this."

_Join us, help us, and you will rule us_, the shadow offered her. Her eyes narrowed at the shadow and at the offer. It was another offer to stay. It was an offer to rule. To become a queen over these things that had such great power, but she already knew her answer.

"Never," Sarah shook her head, "I will never kill this land."

_Then much you love will suffer_, the shadow shifted yet again to Toby and he suddenly felt a little faint.

"Sarah," he gripped her hand a little and she turned around and he started to pull on her hand as he fell to the ground.

"Toby!" she caught him before he fell the rest of the way down and she knelt with him. The surprise of the fall caught her off guard and she went down with him. She cradled him against her and looked down into his incredibly pale face.

How did she not see it before?

"What did you do to him?" she asked in a forceful voice. When the shadow didn't answer she began to yell, "What did you do?!"

_An enchantment_, the shadow said simply, _It will be lifted when you join us_.

"An enchantment can still be lifted before they were meant to," she tested and growled at the shadow, "And I will find a way. And then I will be back and you will all wish that you hadn't touched my brother or my friends."

_You will never escape us_, it said in a serious voice.

"I think it's you who will want to escape from me," she said and looked at her brother. She wasn't afraid of the group of shadows. She knew that they wouldn't- or they couldn't touch her. But she was scared for her brother and for Jareth, who had yet to make his reappearance. She took deep breath and closed her eyes, "I wish that all of you would just go away."

She felt a rush of wind and opened her eyes. When she looked around, there were no shadows and she was alone with her small brother in her arms. She rocked him a little and then noticed that he was a little warmer than he should be. With in a moment's time Jareth appeared before her.

"Sarah?" he knelt down in front of her, "What happened? They all disappeared, I thought for a moment they had captured you."

"No," she shook her head and looked at her baby brother, "But they did something to Toby. He looks pale and he feels really warm. They told me it was an enchantment."

Jareth looked at Toby, "Give him to me."

Sarah's mind back tracked. She stared deep into his eyes which were trained on her younger brother. For the first time in this whole ordeal she actually felt afraid of him. Afraid that he would take him from her again. Afraid that he would do it forever this time.

Then he looked into her eyes, "Please, Sarah. I can't help if you don't let me in."

Sarah took only a moment when her arms loosened on her brother, "This better not be a trick, or so help me, Goblin King…"

"I swear to you that is my kingdom, I will never trick you again," he carefully took Toby from Sarah's arms. She stood with Jareth and kept a hand on her brother's cheek or forehead. He was definitely running a fever now and they needed to get him into a bed.

"It's a very dangerous enchantment. Not many beings use it," Jareth explained and looked down at Toby.

"Is he going to be okay?" Sarah asked and stepped closer to Jareth, "He's going to be okay, right?"

"I don't know," Jareth said after some hesitation, "Let's get him back to the castle. Right now he needs to be looked at by the healer and a lot of rest. Hold my arm and I will bring us straight to a bed for him."

She took his arm and they were immediately in another bedroom that was as ordinate as hers was, yet felt more masculine. For a moment she thought that it was Jareth's bedroom, but something didn't feel right for it to be his. Something was missing and the colors were not right.

Jareth immediately put Toby in the large bed and turned to the goblin that stood to the side of the bed. He told them to call for a healer to come to the room. Sarah sat on the bed next to Toby and brushed his hair from his forehead.

He looked peaceful which helped Sarah to relax a little, but she still worried for her brother. The fever couldn't be good and she knew that with how young he was it wouldn't help him any. He looked so small in the massive bed and the dark green silk sheets around him.

"Do we have some cool water and a wash cloth to cool him down?" Sarah asked.

Jareth formed a crystal ball and it floated over to her. She touched the ball and it turned into a cool compress. She put it against Toby's forehead and she saw him relax a little more into it.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Jareth brought over one of the elaborate chairs that was by the fireplace and sat in it just to the side of Sarah and beside the bed. He looked over Toby as well as he could and began to examine him from what he could see. He saw a dark spot to the side of his neck and narrowed his eyes with what sounded like a growl at the back of his throat, "He was tagged by one of them. More than likely when he was taken Underground."

"Tagged?" Sarah asked.

"Marked," Jareth nodded, "They marked him with their own enchantment. The healer will be here shortly. Hopefully we will have something to combatant this with."

"They said it wouldn't be lifted until I joined them," Sarah said and patted Toby's forehead again, "I can't do that, but I can't just leave him like this."

"You won't have to," Jareth shook his head, "We will find a way to break this."

"If they take my brother…" Sarah started and grabbed Toby's small hand.

Jareth looked at her and saw her struggling within herself. He never knew her to want any harm to come to any living thing within the Labyrinth- even himself. But seeing her now, he knew she was fighting herself from finding the next shadow and killing it herself.

"We will find a way," Jareth said in a soft voice and she gave a small smile to him.

"I know," she nodded and they settled into a calm silence, "Because we have to. There is no other way."

"Why did the shadows disappear?" he asked more to himself than to her.

"I wished them away," she answered and missed his surprised look when the healer finally arrived.


	7. Chp VI:A Story of Ages

**Chapter VI:** A Story of the Ages

Sarah sat by her brother's side with one of his hands sandwiched between both of hers. She watched as the dwarf woman hunched over him and tried a few different herb remedies that she rubbed into Toby's temples and then down his nose. Sarah watched very closely and trained her eyes to find any difference in her brother's breathing or body movements. His sleep was becoming hard and his face contorted with what seemed like nightmares every few moments. Sarah wanted to comfort him, but all she could do was sit and watch. Behind her, Jareth had begun to pace as if he was in deep thought to help the eight year old in the large bed.

"It is a very deep enchantment," the dwarf healer said in a rough voice. Suddenly Toby began to cough violently. Sarah clenched her jaw and gently pushed him back into the bed.

"Shh, Toby," she cooed at him.

"He can't respond to you, my lady," the healer tried to sooth her a little when Toby didn't respond to her.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sarah asked and noticed that Jareth had stopped pacing and came to stand behind her as if to offer her his support.

"The herbs I applied should draw some of the spell out into the open where it would be easier to dispel. It would be in a weaker state, but I will not know for sure. But I do know that unless we find a way to dispel it soon, the boy may be lost."

Sarah sighed heavily and looked worried at Toby, "Please fight it, Toby. Come back to us. I can't lose you too."

"Thank you for your service, Renfle. I will call on you again if he changes for the worse," Jareth nodded to the dwarf who packed up her instruments and herbs.

"Your majesty, my lady," she bowed before she walked out the chamber doors and down the hall.

"I can't lose him too," Sarah repeated and sat next to her brother on the bed. Subconsciously Toby moved closer to his sister and wrapped his arms around her as if she was his lifeline. She rubbed the top of his head and then looked to Jareth, "What if we can't break it?"

"I think you can," Jareth nodded. He paused as she gave him a confused glance and then looked down at Toby.

"What do you mean?"

"The shadows were not wrong in thinking that you have some extra power by defeating the Labyrinth," Jareth sat back in the chair he was in earlier in the night, "No one had ever defeated it before, so I never knew what kind of power would be bestowed upon you for doing just that. It seems like you can wish for whatever your heart truly desires and that the Labyrinth has the power to give you."

"Then can't I just wish that all this never happened? That the shadows never came to the Labyrinth?" Sarah asked.

"There are a couple questions you must ask yourself for that wish," he explained, "For one, even though I can control time- slow it, stop it- even I cannot go back in time and change things that have already been set in motion. I doubt that the Labyrinth could do that either. Even in the world of fantasy, the past is what it is."

"And the other question?"

"Is that what you truly desire?" he asked back with a lift of his eyebrow, "For this to never have happened?"

"Yes and no," she shook her head, "As much I never wanted the evil to befall the Labyrinth like it did, or the people to suffer as they had, in a round about way I'm glad to be back."

"Then the wish wouldn't work," he shook his head, "You have a great power now, Sarah. You just have to make sure that you make the right wishes."

"Just like I had to ask the right questions," she nodded and looked at the top of Toby's head, "Do you think that it will work?"

"You wished the shadows away during a small battle," he reminded her, "And that takes a lot of power and magic. So will curing Toby. It may take a good portion of your strength."

"It will be worth it if it works," she whispered against Toby's hair.

A small bit of silence passed by them and she closed her eyes as she chose her words carefully. She didn't want her wish for him to get better to turn him into a frog or something because nothing is like it seems in the Labyrinth.

"I wish…" she paused and opened her eyes to watch Toby intently as she made her wish, "…that Toby Williams was no longer enchanted by the sickness from the shadows. I wish that his fever was gone and he was the same boy that I know him to be."

Sarah watched as a small bit of gold flakes floated through the window of the room and over to Toby. The flakes settled on his forehead and on the dark spot of magic that Jareth found earlier. The gold flakes dissolved into his skin and Sarah suddenly felt that Toby's skin was cooler and his breathing was slower and more rhythmic. He was sleeping peacefully and not as fitfully as he was moments ago with the healer. The dark mark disappeared and Sarah felt a bit of her strength fade as Toby repositioned himself against her. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"How is that possible?" Sarah asked in a whisper to not wake Toby. She looked at Jareth for an answer.

"It was a gift that the Labyrinth gave to you," he nodded at her, "If it was because you beat the Labyrinth or because you have a kind heart that will always believe in wishes and magic, I do not know. But you have a great gift, Sarah. I would make sure that the shadows do not find out about it."

She thought for a moment and then smirked up to him. Now in a much better mood knowing that Toby was safe and out of danger's way she decided to poke fun, "Does this mean that I am more powerful than you are?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," he said with a smirk back, "How do you feel?"

"A little drained," she nodded and shifted a little against the pillows behind her, "But like I said, it was worth it."

He smiled in a bit of relief and she saw him relax back into the chair.

"Do you think that I could use this gift to help the areas of the Labyrinth that are over run with these things?"

"Let's not push this, Sarah," he narrowed his eyes a little in a small, friendly warning, "We got Toby back. That's a small victory. Once they find that you out did their own spell, they will be back. Possibly with a vengeance. You need to be rested up before that happens."

She nodded in agreement and looked around the room, suddenly unable to look at him, "This isn't your room. Where are we?"

"This was the room set aside for my heir," he said in a nonchalant voice and looked at the pieces of furniture that was strewn around the room, "That is if I was ever to have one."

"It's beautiful," Sarah said and stared at the end of the bed as a comfortable silence began to settle.

"Sarah?" Toby's voice floated from below her chin. She leaned herself away slightly to look into her brother's sparkling eyes, "What's happening?"

"Hey there, champ," Sarah smiled down at her brother, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm really tired," he rubbed at his eyes, "But what happened?"

"You got hit by a very nasty enchantment," Sarah explained and pushed his messy hair from his forehead, "You're okay now. How about you get some more sleep and we will talk in the morning?"

"Are you going to stay in here with me?" he asked and then looked at Jareth, "Both of you?"

"I will, Tobe," Sarah nodded, "But his highness probably has other matters pertaining to his kingdom to tend to-"

"I will stay as well, if you wish me to, Toby," Jareth nodded to the boy who gave him a tired smile, "If anything important comes up than I will excuse myself."

Sarah looked at Jareth and mouthed a 'thank you' to him. She didn't know how or why, but Toby liked Jareth after he barely met him. Sarah knew that he couldn't remember him from the last time he was here. Could he?

"Sarah?" Toby looked up at her, "Can you tell me another one of your stories to get me to sleep?"

"Oh Tobe," she sighed and put her head back on top of his, "I think you've heard all my stories. I'm all storied out."

In reality, she would have loved to tell another story to her brother; unfortunately she was also tired and needed nothing more than to sleep it off. Whatever power or magic she had used really put a strain on her and she needed to get that energy back. As Jareth said, they probably would be back and she wanted to be up to her best when they did.

"Please Sarah," he begged and hugged her a little. She smiled as she knew he was pouting and he dragged out his words, "You tell the best stories."

"I…"

"Can I try my hand at it?" Jareth spoke from the chair next to the bed. Sarah looked at him with surprise and tilted her head to the side in curiosity, "Come now, Sarah. Don't look all that surprised. I am what you call a mythical creature in your world. Why not hear it from my side?"

"You know stories too?" Toby's smile widened.

"Hundreds," Jareth looked directly into Toby's eyes, "Both human and fae. I've lived for a very long time, Toby. Don't be surprised that I haven't picked some up during my time."

Toby settled against Sarah as if to say that he was ready and Sarah now had an amused look on her face. She had never heard of the great and fearsome Goblin King telling a bed time story.

"What kind of story would you like to hear?"

"An epic one," Toby said softly against his sister's shirt.

"How about a semi-epic one," Sarah added on, "You are hearing this story to go to sleep. Not to stay up longer."

"Then I will tell an epic story in little time," Jareth soothed both siblings and moved from the chair to the bed. He cleared his throat and began to tell the story…

* * *

"_A very long time ago, beyond even ancient times, lived the Fae. They were a graceful and magnificent race that ruled over the land and earth to keep its balance. All manner of life lived on the Earth's surface including humans, animals and even goblins. Fairies danced among the flowers and elves sang their enchanting songs at all times of the day._

"_Then time passed and the magic that was once so plentiful began to disappear from the Aboveground. Elves and Fairies retreated into the woods and forests. The goblins began to hide in the strangest of places to still cause mischief and the Fae… well the fae tried to stay a part of the Aboveground land. Unfortunately the humans began to ignore them to the point that they had nearly become invisible to them._

"_To save themselves and the many manners of magic creatures, the fae created the Underground. Then the Underground was split into kingdoms of which is ruled by the fae and their children. The Goblin Kingdom is just one of these many kingdoms._

"_At the beginning of this kingdom, the first ruler had looked on in distain at the little creatures that ran around the Labyrinth- the tiny goblins, the lumbering giant beasts, and the greedy dwarves. He felt that it was a crime that he was bound to the land and felt its inhabitant's pain and misery when something was wrong. So, as soon as he could, he gave the kingdom to his eldest son. _

"_Unlike the other kingdoms which had the main purpose of being a place of refuge for the Underground population, the Goblin Kingdom had a very special job. It brought new life to those in the Underground that did not. It brought children into the arms of loving parents who had no child of their own…"

* * *

_

"You mean when the Goblins take the children away, they are given to fae families?" Toby interrupted and turned to look up at Sarah, "I thought you said that they were turned into Goblins."

"Only a rare few are turned into Goblins," Jareth said before Sarah could respond, "Others are given to Fae families and raised as their children. For not all fae are blessed with a child of their own. The babes are turned into a fae themselves with time. So if the runner does not complete the Labyrinth after wishing the child away, they are first given to a fae family, but if they unwanted even there, they are to live in the Goblin Kingdom where they are given a Goblin state and a place to stay under my rule."

"You bring new life into the world of Faery," Sarah whispered and looked into Jareth's eyes as he turned to her, "The play was wrong. You don't turn them all."

"Not everything is as it seems," he said back and turned back to Toby, "May I continue?"

Toby nodded his head vigorously.

* * *

"_Over the centuries the young prince, turned King of the Goblins, grew a large, hard wall around his heart. When he began he could barely take a child from those who wished them away. He had to grow cold and uncaring when it came to those who ran through his Labyrinth._

_And the real Goblin King was born._

_He took children without a second thought once he was called. And once the runner failed, he would return them to the surface and the child was given a new, caring home. He never looked back and he never had time to regret. The only ones that ever experienced his kind manner were the children and babes that he had taken while they were in his care._

"_But there was a downside for this gift of being a King. He had only babes and goblins to talk with. He grew lonely and in want of a companion. He began to travel Aboveground in the form of a great white owl. And one day he found a lovely, lonely young girl. There was something different about his young woman. She knew of the fae and their ways. She read of them and loved the world in which they inhabited. He watched her as she would pretend to be a princess in the park not too far from where she lived. And he loved to watch her so…"

* * *

_

Jareth took a pause and connected eyes with Sarah. She only stared back and he continued.

* * *

"_Then one night he was called by the same young woman that he watched. She had wished her little, baby brother away to the Goblins. She stood before the king after her brother disappeared. She asked for him back in a respectful way, but what is said is said. And it can't be taken back. She amused him to a point and he tilted his head at wonder of her. She was a beautiful girl who he knew would grow to a beautiful woman some day._

"_He asked her to forget her brother and to go play with her toys. But she said she couldn't forget. And that she wouldn't. As much as she had stated she hated her baby brother, she really loved him so._

"_And so the king gave her the same choice as the others. Run the Labyrinth and you will get your brother back. Fail it, and he will belong to the king forever more."

* * *

_

At this Jareth paused and Toby noticed the weird look that he was giving Sarah. So Toby pushed himself up a little bit and looked up at Sarah, "Was that girl you, Sarah?"

"Yes, it was," Sarah nodded, "That spoiled girl was me. A long time ago. Now, no more interruptions. Please continue, Jareth."

"But you know the end of this tale, Sarah," Jareth kept his eyes glued to hers.

"I have never heard it told this way. And there are very few stories that could be told from both sides."

"Very well."

* * *

"_As the young girl ran through the vast Labyrinth, she made friends with creatures that were once loyal only to their king. They disobeyed him by helping her get her baby brother back. But they too were entranced by her and felt the need to protect and help such a being. In the end, the king really could not blame them for what they had done._

"_Through her mission the king tried to stop her, but she defied him again and again. She was stubborn and strong willed, which only intrigued the king. He was never as challenged as he was with this girl. Then he ordered one of her new friends to trick her. Her friend gave her an enchanted peach. As she bit into it she was transported into her own dreams._

"_The king appeared in her dreams and tried to make her forget about the babe that he had in the castle keep. It was in the young girl's dream that the Goblin King lost something. The one thing that many from his own kingdom did not think he had- including himself. And the girl ran from him, ran from her dream and made it to the castle._

"_She walked in confidence and found herself face to face with the Goblin King. He offered all he knew of. He offered her dreams, but she had turned those down twice before. He asked her to realize that everything that he had done was for her, but she refused. He asked her to fear him, love him, do as he said and he would be her slave- but again she didn't take the offer. She rebuked him with six simple words and he fell into ruin. As did his castle. And the girl and the babe were sent back Aboveground._

"_All he wanted…"

* * *

_

Jareth looked down at Toby in Sarah's arms and noticed that he was completely asleep. He moved his eyes to Sarah's which were still open and looked over his face. He sighed deeply and got up from the bed. She reached out her hand and it lightly skimmed over his gloved hand. He turned back to her and raised one of his eyebrows.

"What happened to the king?" Sarah whispered so not to wake Toby.

"He rebuilt his castle and grew in maturity, for he found he was also like a spoiled child," Jareth whispered back and stood next to the bed, "He spent his days bettering his kingdom and the lives of those therein."

"And what of that of which he lost?" Sarah asked further as her brows knitted together, "In the girl's dream. What did he lose?"

He paused a moment and she could see the hesitation in his eyes. He was trying to hide something, but she was starting to understand that he really couldn't hide that much from her for long.

"He lost the one thing he thought he didn't and couldn't have anymore," he answered as he looked away from her, "And once that he found that he had it- it was hers. Has been since she left and will always stay that way."

She looked at the side of his face that she could see from her position. Toby laid heavily on her chest and she pulled a little on Jareth's hand to pull his gaze from the window. He slowly turned back to her, unsure if he wanted to face her. She was smart and she was strong. He really couldn't take her rejection again once she found out what he meant.

"Jareth…" she said so quietly he thought that he had imagined it. He closed his eyes and then turned completely to her. He opened his mismatched eyes and expected her to have a frown on her face. Instead he saw confusion, a bit of sorrow and something so foreign to him, he didn't know what to make of it. Or what to call it. Sarah took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eyes, "What did you want?"

"Something I know I can never have," he pulled away from her and walked to the door. He bowed back at her as he opened the door, "Goodnight Sarah. I wish both you and Toby pleasant dreams."

He closed the door and walked to his room.

Sarah looked out the window of the chambers and she saw the bright moon shined into the room and reflected on the marble floor, "I hope I get to know this king one day."


	8. ChpVII:Way to Say Goodbye

**Chapter VII:** Way to Say Goodbye

The next morning Grindle walked straight into the rooms that his highness had set aside for the boy that was rescued. She quickly drew back the heavy curtains that blocked the windows, "It's morning, Lady Sarah! And a beautiful day awaits you."

Sarah squinted and her mind had to take a moment to catch to where she was. The memories came fading back and she moaned a little and turned on her side away from the window. She was being accosted by a young goblin who wanted her out of bed.

"Grindle, please… just a few more minutes," Sarah moaned into her covers. After another second passed her mind immediately went into overdrive, "Where's Toby?!"

"Calm down, Sarah," Grindle smiled and put a small hand on Sarah's shoulder, "The young master is already down in the Dining Hall. His chamber servant took him there earlier. He didn't want to wake you this morning."

"That scared the crap out of me," she put a hand to her chest and took a deep breath, "How did he look?"

"Much better than yesterday," Grindle rolled her eyes, "He was jumping all around excited about us goblins this morning."

"Sounds like my brother," she smiled in relief.

"Well, any more moments wasted and you will miss your breakfast scheduled with his majesty and your brother," Grindle explained and pulled the covers and sheets from off of Sarah, "And I do not want to explain to his majesty about why you were late or did not show at all."

Sarah huffed and nodded her agreement. Jareth was different and seemed more pleasant this time around, but she also knew he had a temper and she didn't want to be the cause of too many goblins being thrown into the bog while she was here. Besides, she wanted to get a few more things cleared up between the two of them.

"What's first?" Sarah asked and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"I already drew a bath for you," Grindle smiled and walked over to Sarah as she patted her hand, "I will set out your clothes on your bed while you are cleaning. I will fetch you when it is time to go to the dining hall."

"What if I need help into my dress?" Sarah asked with a raised eyebrow on her way to her washroom.

"I will find a simple dress. You have no need to dress fancy," Grindle shook her head and pushed the young woman in the right direction, "It is only breakfast. Now go."

"Um, Grindle? I was just wondering," Sarah paused and watched as Grindle waited for the question, "How long have you served Jareth?"

"For as long as I can remember," she smiled, "Let's just say a very, very long time. Now go!"

* * *

Jareth paced in his dining hall as he expected Sarah any moment. Toby had taken the task of looking out the large windows into the garden below. Ambrosius, the knight's dog, finally came out from Sarah's room and was following Toby closely once he found Sarah's scent on the young boy.

"King Jareth?" Toby asked politely and looked down at a circle of dirt toward the middle of the gardens. Nearby the circle was another smaller dirt plot where it looked like a tree was pulled out by its roots. He patted Ambrosius's head and pointed down to the circle marring the gardens, "What used to be there?"

"That was a memory wished away by a king," Jareth said with a smile as he answered Toby. He liked the young boy and always had even as a babe. He looked over the blonde haired boy and the tilted his head before he asked his question, "Toby, do you remember the Labyrinth?"

"You mean from when I was a little baby?" Toby asked and looked at Jareth as he let out a small laugh, "Of course I do. I liked the music and song that you sung. You should sing more. Both Sarah and I remember our songs. We miss them."

"She remembers her song, does she?" Jareth asked and looked at the dining hall doors.

"She used to sing it all the time at home when I was growing up," he stuck out his small tongue, "I thought it was sappy when it talked about falling."

"You'll understand it someday, my boy," Jareth ended the conversation and began to pace again while Toby turned to Ambrosius and began to play with him.

Jareth was at a bit of a loss when it came to Sarah, as always. He felt deeply for Sarah, he has always known this. But last night, he had put his heart on the line again. She had neither rejected nor accepted anything that he had said. He wasn't even sure that she knew that he was talking about his own heart. Why was it so hard to tell one mortal woman how he felt?

But in the matter of a day it wouldn't matter anyway. He needed to make sure that she and Toby would be totally safe from these things. And to do that, he couldn't…

"And what could you be thinking about so intently that it has the mighty Goblin King pacing?" Sarah asked from the doorway as she watched Jareth pace.

He stopped immediately and carefully smiled in her direction. He didn't know how she would react by his sudden departure the night before, "Think about that question, Sarah. Do you really want to know what goes through my mind?"

"Sometimes I would think it would be intriguing," she teased back. Today she wore a simple lavender sundress that she was happy to find she could put on herself. No corset for her today. Her hair was up in a simple ponytail and she felt at ease in her assemble.

"Good morning, Sarah," he finally greeted her.

"Good morning, Jareth," she repeated with a small smile.

"Sarah!" Toby ran at her and wrapped his arms around her as he reached her. She laughed a little and saw that he had a large shirt on and some pants that fit a little snug. Apparently that was the fashion in the Underground and she would have to get used to it for at least a little while. Behind Toby Sarah spotted Ambrosius and was glad that the steed was being as brave as it could be by heading out of her own chambers. Toby poked his head up from the light folds in her dress, "Did you sleep okay?"

"I slept great, thank you," she tapped the tip of his nose. She looked up at Jareth who had a fond look on his face, "I was afraid that I was keeping you two from breakfast."

"Not at all," Jareth motioned a hand toward the table. Toby half-ran into a chair to the left of the head place setting. Jareth held a chair for Sarah and scooted her in toward the table.

"Thank you," she nodded and he took his spot at the head of the table after he shooed Ambrosius to the side of the dining hall that held a bowl of some kind of crushed meat. Suddenly food appeared before them and Sarah tilted her head a little in thought, "No goblins serving us today?"

"The kitchen staff have their rest period today," he explained and grabbed a few pieces of different colored fruit that looked like bright blue apples, "I hope you don't mind if we dine on fresh fruit from the gardens."

"Not at all," she shook her head and tried what looked like orange grapes. Toby took a hand full of green plums, which were his favorite at home, and bit into a few. Sarah smiled at the unique taste and looked at Jareth who was in a concentrated stare directly at her, "What?"

"I wanted to ask you a question," he said and took another bite of the fruit in his hand.

"You could just ask me instead of asking my permission for every question, Jareth," she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, seeing as you will be here as a guest in my castle I was wondering if you would agree to try our hand at friendship. It would be very awkward trying to be civil just for the sake of it. And I would much rather that you enjoy yourself while you are in my care, as it were," he paused for a moment and hearing her silence looked up at her. She had her mouth closed and a hand covering it as if she was trying to hide her laughter, "What may I ask is so funny?"

"I'm sorry," Sarah giggled a little between her words, "It's just the way that you said it. It was so formal."

Jareth only looked at her and waited for her answer instead of throwing another comment at her.

She laughed lightly again and nodded her head, "I think we could try at this whole friendship thing. It shouldn't be all that hard for two once upon a time adversaries."

"My thoughts, exactly," he nodded and relaxed slightly as another bite was taken out of the fruit. Sarah looked over all the fruit on the table and noticed that the fruit of the Underground looked much like the ones Aboveground, but in different colors. The only things that seemed normal were the peaches which she kept a slight distance from.

"Slow down there, Toby," Sarah said to her brother who was engulfing some of the blue apples.

"I haven't eaten since I got here," he reminded her and took another bite of the apple, "All I've seen is the inside of… what was it called?"

Jareth saw Toby look to him for the answer and quickly said, "An oubliette."

"Yeah, one of those," Toby said and Jareth smirked a little in amusement, "And this castle. I have a lot to catch up on."

"Not on a lot, I hope, Tobe," Sarah warned him, "Those things are still out there."

"And neither of you are to go out into the Labyrinth without me," Jareth said from behind his apple which he put on his plate. He thought for a moment after he saw Toby's face fall a little and changed tact, "Do you have plans for the rest of your morning?"

"I have nothing planned," Sarah said and bit into what looked like a piece of orange watermelon, "And I doubt Toby does either, unless he wanted to explore the library."

Jareth saw the little boy shake his head. Apparently he didn't have the same appreciation for books as his sister did.

"Good, my morning is open as well," he looked to an open window, "I was thinking of getting some fresh air. I need to open my mind to other possibilities against the shadows and staying in this stuffy castle certainly won't bring answers to mind."

"So, what do you have in mind if we are not to travel into the Labyrinth?"

He smirked, "Are you done eating?"

"Yes!" Toby answered for them both.

"Very well," he chuckled and Sarah laughed with him. Jareth held a crystal which promptly disappeared and all three of them found themselves in a lower part of the castle that Sarah was not even aware of.

She held Toby's hand as she looked around her surroundings and smelled something familiar and yet strange, "Where are we?"

"The royal stables," Jareth said simply as he passed her. He reached and opened a nearby stall were he led out a large, pure white horse with a light hand on the animal's flanks. But as Sarah noticed, it was no simple horse.

"It's a unicorn," Toby said in a hushed tone at the sight of the animal.

"We have five of them here," Jareth explained and smoothed over the animal's mane, "Two were gifts from my father when I took over the kingdom. They have seemed to start a family over the years."

"He's beautiful," Sarah cooed and dared not another step in the animal's direction. She thought if she got too close the animal would suddenly disappear back into her childhood dreams.

"She actually," Jareth mentioned and walked up to Sarah, letting the unicorn to stand by itself. He stood right behind her, held her hand right beneath his and whispered in her ear, "You must let it trust you, by showing trust yourself."

"How do I do that?" she whispered back.

"Trust it to know the real you," he held out her arm toward the unicorn and stepped back. He took a hold of Toby's shoulder and had him stand behind his sister for the moment.

Sarah felt her arm start to shake slightly by the wonder and astonishment of being in the presence of such an animal. The unicorn walked forward slowly and sniffed at Sarah's outreached hand. After a few seconds it carefully put its nose directly into her palm and stared straight into her eyes. The strikingly blue orbs stared straight into green and the unicorn suddenly tipped its horn and tapped Sarah on the top of the head.

Sarah laughed to herself and shifted her eyes to Jareth as the unicorn raised its head and too looked at the Goblin King, "What does that mean?"

"It means that she trusts you," Jareth replied with a glad smile, "Her name is Nerissa. She was born by the shores of the lake nearby. You may ride her for the day, if you would like."

"Thank you," Sarah smiled brightly and patted the unicorn on the nose and the side of the face, "She's exquisite."

"She isn't the only one," Jareth said as he passed her to another stall where he brought out a black and a cream colored unicorn just as he had with Nerissa, "This is Nightstar and Filigree. They are Nerissa's brothers."

"Ah," Sarah blushed at his compliment and had to wonder if that is something that a friend would tell another.

"Toby, would you mind coming here for a moment?" Jareth caught Toby's hand in his and did the same thing that he did for Sarah. Filigree, the cream colored unicorn smelled at the small hand and put his nose in the hand. Toby laughed a little to himself and looked into the unicorn's eyes just as the other had done with Sarah. The unicorn tapped his head with the horn and whinnied a little.

"He likes you," Jareth laughed as Toby laughed at the unicorn's whinnies, "He's the youngest of them all. You should get along well."

"I like him already," Toby smiled and hugged the unicorn carefully around its head.

"So how do we saddle up?" Sarah asked as she tried to distract herself.

"I do that actually," Jareth waved his hand over the three animals and they were tacked up and ready to go before Sarah could blink.

Sarah walked carefully at Filigree and helped her brother up on the saddle, "You okay up there, Toby?"

"I think he'll take care of me," Toby patted the side of Filigree's mane.

She laughed and put one foot in the stirrup on Nerissa and then swung her other leg over. She looked over where Jareth got on his own steed and noticed the surprised look on his face. She laughed at the expression, "What?"

"Do you know how to ride, Sarah?"

"I was obsessed with unicorns and horses when I was younger. When my mother was still around she would take me out to stables and let me ride horses for a few hours during the week. It's been a while, but I remember a good portion of what I was taught," she explained, "It's been so long."

"You seem to still have a grip of it," he said with the tilt of the head. He walked his unicorn next to hers and out of the stables into a large field that led to some trees, "And don't worry about Toby. That saddle has an enchantment on it. It will not let its rider fall."

"Good," she looked back at Toby who was trotting up behind them.

He looked at Sarah as he settled next to her, "Can we go?"

Sarah turned to Jareth who nodded and led the way.

* * *

Sarah never felt more at peace with such a large and powerful animal. It seemed like she and Nerissa would read each other and knew exactly what to do with one another. And she surprised herself as she began to laugh and truly enjoy her time with Jareth and Toby. If someone had told her seven years ago that she would be enjoying her company with the Goblin King with brother in hand on the back of unicorns she would have died in laughter.

After an hour the riders settled into a field at the side of the castle. Sarah and Jareth laid out in the grass as Toby played with Filligree. He would tap the younger unicorn on the side and the animal would jump after him and lightly tap him with his horn as a tag back. Sarah laughed at her brother and then watched as Nightstar and Nerissa grazed without their saddles and reigns. She also saw a couple of the other unicorns in the distance. She looked up at the sky and then at the surroundings, "Jareth?"

"Hm?" he asked from his position on his back in the grass.

"Is it me or should we be a bit more cautious being so close to the Labyrinth?"

"Technically, we are not that close to the Labyrinth," Jareth rolled to his side and supported himself on his elbow, "This area is part of the castle grounds. We are surrounded by the Goblin City and the shadows would have to pass through multiple defenses before they could reach us."

Sarah thought for a moment and then stared at the unicorns again. Toby was down on the ground and out of breath. Filigree stood above him and nudged him a little in the grass, "How long do you think I will have before they figure out about Toby?"

"I don't know, to be perfectly honest," he sat up and began to shrug off the dust and dirt from the grass, "But they will never reach you again."

Sarah sat up next to him and frowned, "You can't promise that."

'I have to do it,' Jareth thought to himself and looked at her hard for a moment, "Yes I can. Especially with the plan that I have."

"What do you mean?"

"I am sending you and Toby back," he said and looked at where Filigree had settled in the grass next to Toby.

"Back?"

"To the Aboveground," he said again with no emotion, "I am going to send you back and sever the connection between the two worlds."

"How's that going to help anything?" she frowned harder.

"It will keep you two safe and out of their hands. And it will also make sure that they will never win. I did a lot of thinking last night and found it to be the best solution."

"The best solution?" she almost yelled, but checked herself to make sure that she didn't alert Toby, "I agree that Toby needs to be safe, but I can help. I can battle these things. I know I can."

"There are casualties in battles, Sarah. And I cannot afford for you to be one of them," he looked behind her and sighed heavily, "It seems as our morning time is up."

Sarah looked in the direction he had where a clock had appeared out of no where and it showed it had been hours since they had last eaten. She looked back at Jareth who seemed to have a thought or two running through his mind.

"Then why tell me to be friends if you are just pushing me away?"

"I didn't want to upset Toby," he said truthfully. The boy was excited about being in the Underground despite the danger he knew of. Telling him the morning after he awoke that he was immediately leaving would only make it harder on him.

She shut her eyes and was about to talk some sense into him. Instead he opened his mouth and called to Toby. Suddenly all the tact was from the unicorns and they were set to graze in the field all they wanted. Toby came over and Sarah whispered before he was in hearing distance.

"So was this nice day a way to say goodbye?" she asked with a fake smile for her brother.

"In a way," he nodded and took a deep breath, "I am sorry for sending you back, Sarah."

"No, you're not," she shook her head as Toby came closer.

"No, I'm not."


	9. ChpVIII: Infuriating

**Chapter VIII:** Infuriating

Toby noticed the new air that surrounded his sister and the Goblin King when they landed back at the castle. He may be a child in most respects, but he knew when two people needed to talk. And boy did his sister and his highness need to talk from the look of it. He pulled on Sarah's arm and she knelt down to his level as he bent to whisper in her ear.

"Can I go play in my room with Ambrosius?" he asked quietly.

Her brows furrowed and she nodded, "Sure thing, kiddo. If you need me, send a goblin to find me."

"I'll find Grindle," he smiled a little, "She's nice."

"She sure is," Sarah nodded.

"Thank you for the ride today," he said quickly to Jareth before he ran down the hall with a goblin following him. He would pick up Ambrosius from where ever he was hiding and take him to the room with him. Sarah assumed the goblin that followed her brother was his chamber servant that Grindle had mentioned to her earlier.

Sarah turned to Jareth and he sighed heavily before he turned from her and began to walk down one of his longer hallways, "I am still standing by my decision, Sarah."

"And I am still standing by my refusal of it," she said as she ran after him, with her skirts in her hands. She caught up to him and matched him turn for turn as he made his way deeper into the castle depths. Soon enough they were in the Escher room and the staircases rose and fell all around them.

"And you will never let me be unless I change my mind, is that it?" he asked and shut the door behind them, "You, woman, are infuriating!"

"Me infuriating?" she huffed and watched him as he flung his hands into the air and walked toward a set of sideways stairwells, "You think that _I'm_ infuriating? Just try following your logic from my side of the coin, buddy."

"I believe that is completely impossible," he said as he mounted the stairs at a sideways angle. He stopped and looked lopsided at her from his position, "Can't you see that I am only protecting you and Toby? Can't you understand that?"

"I understand that portion, yes," she nodded, but then followed him in his sideways stance, "But I can help you in the fight against these shadows and you know it. Those are my friends out there, dying, forced into slavery and frozen in place. I promised Hoggle that I would save him and Ludo too. And I keep my promises."

"At the cost of your life?" he asked with a pinch in his voice.

"If that's what it takes, then yes," she nodded, "I would do anything for my friends. And that includes you too."

"We just became friends today," he reminded her as he climbed the stairs to turn upside down, "Under false pretenses by your logic. And now you call me a friend in all sincerity? Come now, Sarah… and you talk about my logic."

"Don't 'come now, Sarah' me, Goblin King," she pointed at him and went upside down from her original position as well, "I may not be a citizen of the Underground, but I will fight for it until my dying breath. Like it or not, I want to fight and I will fight- even if it means that I have to fight you first."

"Arg!" he groaned and turned from her in an attempt to keep his temper from flaring, "You have no say in the Underground! You came to get your brother. You have him, now it's time for you to go back to where you belong!"

"Where I belong?" she asked and then caught up with him before he disappeared over a side wall, "_I_ don't even really know where I belong. You got no right to tell me that you do."

"No right?" he saw her turn from him and grabbed her arm, "I am the King of this kingdom. I have every right to tell who I want to vacate it immediately."

"Ha!" she yelled and pointed him in the chest, "And a fine job you are doing with that, your majesty."

"Where do you think you belong, Sarah Williams?" he asked and came face to face with her, "Do you think that you belong in a realm that is thought to be make believe in your Aboveground world? Hm? Do you think you will find your place among fairies, dwarves and giant beasts? Or are you just trying to fight the inevitable fact that you are to fit in with the rest of your kind and become a part of the day to day life of an average human?"

He crossed his arms over his chest just as he had the night he first met her. He was trying to intimidate her. He was trying to make her want to go back home. He was trying to make himself out to be the villain again. Though a few of the words hurt, she knew this tactic of his and didn't flinch from it.

She folded her own arms over her chest and looked right back at him with the same intensity, "I really don't know in all honesty."

"Then I may be sending you back right where you belong," he countered.

"And you may be sending me back to my own Hell," she said back and that bit him a little harder than she meant it to. She saw his face soften for a moment before his mask went right back up.

"You are a young woman, who doesn't know much about life," he walked past her and stood on a ledge to look over a portion of the room, "You have barely begun to understand yourself and where you belong in the scheme of things. You need to go home and figure that out on your own. Otherwise, you could be stuck forever in a place you don't want to be."

"And what if it is exactly where I want to be?" she asked and he turned to see her face. It seemed like most of the fight was out of her and she looked at another piece of the room. She was tired of fighting with him, and he always hated fighting with her.

"What do you mean?" he asked a little softer, his temper fading at the sight of her.

"Back in the Aboveground I have a normal existence," she said and kept her eyes over the room instead of at him, "And it's nice… but it isn't me. I work, and then I come home and think of everything else. I think about the 'could have been' and the offers that went by without a second thought from me. I think about how I don't quite fit. The proverbial slipper is always too tight or too big. And I'm always waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"I never knew until I came back here," she finally turned to him, "It's strange, but now that I'm here I'm not waiting anymore. It _fits_. I don't know how to describe it better than that."

He paused. Probably longer than he should have and couldn't argue against a point that she was making at the time.

"You shouldn't have to die for your friends, Sarah," he said after a further moment of thought, "Especially not for me."

"I am not turning my back on the Underground, on them or on you," she said in a dead tone.

He sighed and sat down on a ledge, "Why can you never let me go?"

"What?" she looked down at him as she leaned against one of the many door jams.

"You," he looked at her and made a crystal out of thin air and looked into it as if he was watching a scene unfold, "I have watched you grow into the woman you are today from before you even began to dream of me or my Labyrinth. You have intrigued me, tested me, bested me and even destroyed me. And yet you still hold me."

"How do I hold you, Jareth?" she asked.

"You really don't know?" he stood and strode over to her as he threw the crystal over the ledge he was sitting on. He held her by the upper arms so that she couldn't turn away from him again, "Do you really not know what you took that night in your own dream? The one thing I thought I would never have and you stole it right out from under me without even knowing what it was? Do you really not see?"

"No, I don't," she shook her head lightly and then stared back into his eyes, "Because truthfully, Jareth, I thought that maybe if I had stolen someone's heart they would never want to let me go back to another world and then sever their only line to me forever."

"Who said that it is what I wanted?" he frowned and pushed her back toward the wall and turned from her.

"You said you want to protect us-"

"And I do."

"There has to be other ways-"

"But there are not."

"Will you let me finish?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because then you will make sense, I will have no power to make you go at that point!" he shouted and looked hard at Sarah. She didn't back away and she didn't cower in fear. She stood and looked over the man before her and tried to understand him.

"Jareth…"

"I don't want to send you back," he whispered and leaned back against the wall behind him, "Because then that would mean that I would never see you again. My crystals wouldn't reach you and my goblins couldn't follow you. Not even your wishes would be able to reach me. I would have to give you and Toby up completely. And I would never want that. Who would ever wish never to see their heart again? To live without the sunlight? Love without a heartbeat?"

"Then why torture yourself by sending all that away?" she asked and stood next to him.

"Because then I wouldn't have to live with the knowledge that I killed you," he whispered, "If these shadows cannot be defeated… they will come for you Sarah. You and your new power over the Labyrinth. Over me. And they will use that in whatever way they can to completely take hold of this kingdom."

"I can stop them."

"You don't know that," he shook his head and cupped one of her cheeks with his gloved hand, "But I know that if I lost you…"

"At least you would know it was fighting along side you and not wasting away Aboveground wondering what happened to everyone I cared about," she challenged and he shut his eyes against the images that flooded his mind.

"I am too in love with you to let you disappear again," he said through clenched teeth, "But I am not strong enough to watch you die in front of me. It would destroy me beyond repair."

"I will not die," she cupped both her hands on either side of his face and made him look at her, "I am right here and this is where I am going to stay."

"And your life? What of it Aboveground?"

"My existence Aboveground is not what I would call a life," she said carefully and looked him in the eyes, "I wish that the Goblin King would never-"

"Sarah! Pick your right words," he warned and grabbed at both of her hands.

"I wish," she started out again and never lost her eye contact with him, "that I would never have to leave Jareth, the Goblin King and will always find a way back to him."

There was a slight tremor that she felt under her own feet and Jareth closed his eyes in defeat, "You just had to use that power, didn't you?"

"If it was the only way for you to understand," she nodded and he looked up at her.

He opened his eyes once more and looked up at her, "Please do not let me lose you forever to these things."

"I promise," she nodded.

He quickly stood and before she knew it, he had his arms around her and had her pinned to the wall behind her. She barely had time to react when he had his lips over hers and a hand entangled in her hair. His whole body was pressed against hers and she moaned involuntarily against the feeling. He smiled against her lips from her response to him and placed his other hand on her hip to pull her closer.

Her mind seemed to rush by in over a hundred thoughts all at one time.

Was the Goblin King pushing her against the wall with his body?

Was he kissing her senseless?

Did he just tell her that he was in love with her?

Then the barrier broke in her mind and she began to kiss back.

This was not the monster she wanted to paint in her mind seven years ago. This wasn't the villain that needed to be defeated. This was the man who needed help for his kingdom. This was the man that begged her to leave him just for her safety despite the pain he would endure. This was the man that she recently found out was in love with her.

And the man that she loved back.

Her hands gripped at the open neck of his shirt and steadied herself against him. One of her own hands went into his hair and pulled him down to her. He let out a low growl at the back of his throat at her action and she felt a bolt of electricity flash through her. She had done that to him. Made him make that noise.

His lips seemed to fit perfectly with hers and she only seemed to melt further into the actions. After a few moments he leaned back from the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. He looked her in the eyes and seemed to examine her for a few moments. His eyes scanned hers and she let him do so. After a few moments he seemed to find what he was looking for and smiled a little at her in relief.

He grinned as she laughed and leaned in to kiss her again. Before his lips touched hers again he stopped and his body went stiff. He groaned and put his face in the hallow where her neck met her shoulders.

"What's wrong?" she asked. A couple of weeks back she would have thought that they were moving real fast, especially for once being enemies, but now more than ever she just wanted him to kiss her again.

"I'm being called," he groaned again and picked his head up to look at her face. He thought that he would see disapproval or sadness as she had been one to call him as well once upon a time. But he saw understanding and she nodded in recognition that the king had to tend to his duties.

Jareth transported them both to his throne room. The goblins were allowed into the throne room once again and were running around in all directions preparing for the small bundle. Sarah shook her head at the sight.

"You don't need to be here, Sarah," he said quietly and took on the cold Goblin King role quickly, "The last thing I wanted you to see was another child taken. Especially since you can't do anything about it this time."

"Go, do what you must," she waved toward him and sat on the steps next to his throne, "I'll be here when you get back."

His face didn't change from the cold mask he wore, but Sarah saw a slight change behind his eyes and smiled up at him. He quickly disappeared in a swirl of glitter. Sarah was glad that Toby was in his room. She saw Grindle in the throngs of goblins and asked her to make sure that he stayed in his room or at least in the chamber wings of the castle until the runner was done. She agreed quickly. From the way Grindle was acting, she didn't like the prospect of stolen children any more than Sarah did.

Soon enough Jareth returned and Sarah noticed that he was trying to sooth the baby who only seemed to have the intent purpose of crying her eyes out in his arms. Jareth looked pained and looked to be doing his best to calm the child down, but all his actions thus far was in vain. He took a look around the room as if to shuck the child off to one of the goblins until his eyes landed on Sarah. He smiled a little as she was exactly where she was when he left and walked straight over to her with the babe in his arms.

"Can't get her to stop crying?" Sarah pointed to the baby in his arms which must have been a girl since she was dressed in a pink night dress. She was only a little younger than what Toby had been when he was wished away, "It seems like she doesn't quite like the Goblin King. Do you want me to take her to calm her down?"

"Can you knowing that she will be taken away from her true family?" he asked her as he shifted the child again.

"They may make it," Sarah said with a frown.

"You, my dear, are the only one who has ever made it through the entire thing in my time," he sighed.

"What about the shadows?" she asked and looked pointedly at the clock and then at the window she knew faced a good portion of the outer rim of the Labyrinth.

"I have placed the runner on the path that the shadows have not passed yet," he sighed and looked down at the little girl who was still screaming every ten seconds, "They shouldn't interfere..."

"You still haven't told me exactly why I can't hold the baby."

"This is one thing that I think you will never accept, Sarah. And I don't blame you in the least," he looked into her eyes, "This is a burden that I must carry alone as king."

He turned away from her as if to walk back to his throne. She quickly put her hand on his shoulder and turned him back to her, "Not this time, Jareth. Let me help. She needs to stop crying, or she'll burn herself out. Now hand her over, I'll try my best to get her to stop."

He was surprised by her actions, but gently let her take the child into her arms. She cradled the little girl's head and began to talk to her softly as the tears began to recede in the small eyes. Jareth watched as Sarah walked through the goblins, careful not to step on any one of them, and she rocked the baby back and forth. The child soon stopped her yelling and slowly hiccupped in Sarah's arms.

"How did you manage that?" he asked and came up behind her.

"You forget that I'm an older sister," she looked over her shoulder, "She isn't used to men from the look of it. She wants her mother. Or at least _a_ mother."

"Then I shall find her a good one," he nodded and put and hand over her shoulder, "Thank you, Sarah."

"It's no trouble. I have plenty of babysitting experience."

"No, I mean, thank you for not turning away," Jareth explained and even she knew there was a 'from me' to add to the end of the sentence, but it went unsaid.

"You're welcome," she nodded and handed the baby back over to him as the baby stayed quiet, "There we go. All better."

"Why is she staying quiet?" he looked down at the babe who had begun to play with his medallion that was around his neck.

"Because in a way she trusted me, and that trust was passed to you since I was the one to set her in your arms," Sarah explained.

He nodded in acceptance and began to coo to the little girl. His voice was smooth and calm and the little girl began to laugh a little at the expressions and smiles that he gave her. Sarah looked at the picture of the Goblin King cradling the little girl so gently. She let her mind wonder if this was the way that he had handled Toby when she wished him away. It was strange to see him like that and Sarah had no choice on the smile that spread on her face.

"Are you heading back to your rooms?" he asked her and looked up from the child.

"No, I think I will stay in here the remainder of the time," she paused, "Unless you need me to go."

"I think I would like the company better," he conceded and walked back to the throne where he settled in with the child.

Sarah sat on the other armrest of the throne from where he was and watched over Jareth and the baby. She held and played with the little one and the goblins while Jareth went to check on the progress of the runner. They had been sent back to the beginning a total of three times in the first five hours and Sarah knew that even if they intended to finish, they wouldn't make it. After the third time, the clock disappeared before Jareth came back. Sarah waited for him and bounced the baby girl on her hip.

Jareth appeared right by her and looked her in the eyes, "They have given up the child."

"I see," Sarah nodded and handed the precious bundle over to Jareth.

"I will be back in a moment," he explained and looked down at the baby, "I know of the perfect family for this little one. Please, stay here."

Sarah only nodded her promise to stay and watched him disappear. He was back after what only seemed like a moment and gave her a small smile. Sarah smiled back, "What do they think of her?"

"They already love her," he nodded and held out his arm, "Come, I'll escort you to your room. I bet that Toby has already had dinner and gone to bed."

"Grindle checked on him for me," Sarah nodded as if to confirm what he had guessed.

"She never has liked this part of my duties as king," he sighed.

When they stopped in front of her door she paused and bit her lip. She looked up at him shyly, "So, where do we go from here?"

"One step at a time," he took her hand in his and kissed the back of it with a bow.

"Sounds like a plan," she smiled at the gesture. He took a step toward her as if he was going to kiss her again, but instead bowed his head.

"Goodnight, Sarah," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Jareth," she nodded and he walked down the hall.

Sarah closed her door once she got into her room and slid down against it on the other side. As she sat on the floor she could only think of one fact…

Some how she had fallen in love with the Goblin King.


	10. Chp IX: Sent Away

**Chapter IX:** Sent Away

The following morning sky seemed to match the mood of the castle. Sarah looked out her window from her vanity seat as she watched the gray clouds gather over certain portions of the Labyrinth. The shadows seemed to be stronger this morning and more than likely knew of her fending off their hold over her brother. Ambrosius trotted over from his bed and placed his large head in her lap with a small whine. He played with Toby all of yesterday, but came back to Sarah's chambers by the time she returned to them.

"You don't like the dark clouds either, huh Ambrosius?" she petted his head and sighed loudly. She thought that it was a bit unreasonable that she had to convince Jareth to send her brother back Aboveground when she tried to so hard to convince him to let her stay.

"I wish I was already dressed and ready for the day," she said quietly to herself. Grindle didn't come in to wake her up this morning, and she didn't blame her chamber maid. She isn't the best person for companionship at the moment. In the blink of her eyes her silk nightgown was changed to an elegant midnight blue dress. Her hair was put up in a simple twist against the back of her head. She looked at her reflection from her seat in front of her vanity. She was dressed, but nothing would make her ready to say goodbye to her brother.

A loud knock sounded against her door and she gently moved Ambrosius's head from her lap. She quickly shuffled against her dress to open the door. Jareth stood in front of her with his arms behind his back as he looked down at her. He looked her over and looked into her eyes with a small bit of understanding, "You felt it too?"

She nodded, "He's going to hate this."

"But it's something that must be done," Jareth added.

"Can we do something to prevent them from taking him again?" Sarah asked as she shut the door to her chambers after Ambrosius slipped out and began to walk with them toward Toby's chambers.

"I will set a strong protective spell around him," Jareth said in a smooth tone betraying how he actually felt, "And I will also send a few groups of my soldiers to guard him. Not all goblins are clumsy and those I will send I would trust even with your care."

Sarah nodded and let out a breath of relief. She knew her brother would be safe under the watchful eyes of goblins and Jareth's crystals.

The two of them stood in front of Toby's chambers and Sarah felt the air escape from her lungs before she could replace it with more. Her brows knitted together and she felt so weak. Jareth saw her struggle and gently took hold of her hand. He entwined his fingers with hers and she turned to him. He gently kissed the back of her hand and she carefully gave him a smile back in thanks. At the same time they knocked and then pushed against the door to Toby's chambers.

"Toby?" Sarah asked and looked around the room. It was empty and she frowned as she turned back to Jareth, "Where is he?"

"I don't know," he turned to the hallway and yelled for Toby's chamber goblin. The goblin looked just like one should in Sarah's mind. He was short and stumpy with a bulbous head. He didn't seem to have the almost human look that Grindle did. He also wore tattered clothes that the other goblins were so drawn to wear.

He appeared before the king and bowed his head in apology of losing track of the boy. As Jareth began a tirade on the goblin, Sarah looked around the room for any clues to her brother's disappearance. Ambrosius came into the room and sniffed at the small figurines that were spread over the floor of the room. He whimpered a little and nudged a few at the side.

"What did you find here?" Sarah asked and picked one up in particular.

She paused as she thought it over and Ambrosius lightly nudged at her legs.

"Jareth," she said quietly and he looked from the goblin he was holding by the collar of the torn shirt. Sarah showed him the small figurine of a cream colored unicorn with a knowing glint to her eyes, "I think I know where he went."

"The stables," he nodded and dropped the goblin to the ground. He held out a hand and she took it as they were quickly transported to the stables at the back of the castle.

As they landed they both spotted the blond headed boy leaning over the top of one of the stables. His feet were steadied on a few bundles of hay as he looked over the side. He looked down on Filigree and was talking to him very quietly as if he was going to be overheard. Jareth took a step to stop Toby, but Sarah put her hand against his chest to stop him. She shook her head and quietly told him with her eyes that this was her job. He nodded and she walked toward her brother.

"Hey there, kiddo," she said and placed her arms on the side of the stable next to her brother.

"Hi Sarah," he mumbled and kept his eyes on a resting Filigree. The unicorn looked between both younger brother and older sister. It tilted its head and then took a piece of hay into its mouth to chew on it for a bit.

"You gave Jareth and I a scare this morning when you weren't in your room," she said carefully.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to say goodbye to Filigree," he said sincerely and looked at her with sad eyes, "Are you going to send me home, Sarah?"

She sighed heavily and kept her eyes connected with her younger brother, "Yes, Toby. We're going to send you home."

"Why?" he asked even though he had a good idea. He looked at what he could of the sky out the window of Filigree's stable, "Did I do something wrong? Did I upset you or King Jareth?"

"No, Toby," she shook her head and brushed some of his hair on top of his head in a comforting gesture, "You did nothing like that. You have been in absolute joy here at the castle. The goblins like you and Jareth adores you. And you know I love you to death."

"Then why?" he asked with little tears forming at the corners of his eyes, "I don't want to go home right now. I don't want to leave you, Sarah."

"I know you don't," she held out a hand to him and he took it. She had him hop down from where he was watching Filigree and then she hugged him tightly to her, "But there are those things out there. And to keep you safe, I have to send you home to dad and Karen."

"But I am safe _here_," he moaned into her shoulder, "I feel safe with you and King Jareth. I won't feel safe at home."

"You will be," she reminded him and herself, "There will be goblins looking over you and we will see you in the crystals."

"But I won't be here to protect you," he hugged her tight.

"I have Jareth to help in that area," she looked over the top of her brother's head and saw Jareth coming toward them. She furrowed her brows and kissed the top of her brother's head, "I love you so much, Toby. Don't worry; you'll have goblins watching you. I will see you soon."

"Sarah…" Toby looked up at her in fear.

"Goodbye Toby," Jareth said behind him as he placed his own hand over the young boy's shoulder. Before Toby could argue he disappeared from Sarah's grasp and she looked at the swirl of glitter that was left in his wake.

Jareth stood where he was and watched Sarah's eyes and her facial expressions. He knew how much she loved her brother and he knew that his disappearance and absence from her life was going to hit her the hardest. Her eyes didn't move from the spot from where her brother disappeared or the glitter that fell to the ground where his shoeprint was still visible.

"I want them all dead," Sarah said in a calm tone as she kept her knelt position on the ground.

Jareth frowned and knelt in front of her which finally broke her eye contact with her brother's shoe print. He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her head to look her in the eyes, "Who Sarah?"

"The shadows and whoever is behind all of this," she growled. She never wanted to kill any living thing in her whole existence. But at the moment, she felt every fiber of her being fill with hate for these shadows that took her friends from her and made her send away her brother. She closed her eyes and then took a deep breath before she looked back at Jareth, "They have taken almost everything from me. And I want them to pay for that."

"Almost everything?"

"I still have you," she looked at him seriously and he saw her lighten a little in her eyes.

"And you always will," he nodded and stood up. He held down his hand for her and she took it. He helped her to stand and put an arm around her waist to steady her as she stood next to him, "Come with me, Sarah. We have a lot of planning to do if we are to beat back this power they have set over the Labyrinth."

"Can't I just wish them to oblivion?" she asked with a semi-playful glance at him before he teleported them to the library.

"That much power would probably drain all of your resources, my love," he said with a small smile back and she shivered involuntarily when he used the new pet name, "Besides, that would be too easy to work."

"It might be worth it," she shrugged.

Suddenly she was turned in his arms and his lips connected with hers. His arms were tight over her hips and he was pulling her closer to him. He seemed possessive with this kiss and all she seemed to be able to do was hang on to his neck. After a moment he leaned his head back and looked into her eyes pointedly, "Nothing is worth your death. Not here and not ever. Remember that, Sarah."

"I don't know, if you remind me like that, I might want to forget more often," she smirked a little. He sighed exhaustedly and shook his head. She thought that he mumbled something along the lines of 'near exhaust me' as they teleported to the library.

* * *

Sarah looked at the tenth map of the Labyrinth and focused on the central section where the ever changing walls were surrounding some shadows so they wouldn't spread through the rest of the area. The Labyrinth was trying to save itself from these shadows as well as the people and creatures that lived with in it. She hoped that she was strong enough to fight against everything that she must. She meant it when she promised Hoggle that she would rescue him and Ludo. She wasn't going to abandon them at a time like this. They were her friends and she would never leave them behind.

She rearranged herself on the small couch that she had perched herself on and refocused on another map off to the side that detailed the shadowed and non-shadowed area of the forest portion of the Labyrinth. She thought about the Fire Gang and Ludo and hoped that they were both okay even though they were enemies against one another at the moment. Ambrosius was under the couch and out of the way of both her and Jareth, but close enough for her to reach if she needed extra comfort.

She rubbed at her eyes and then shook her head to chase the warm thought of sleep away from her mind. Suddenly she had a leather gloved hand in front of her face with a warm cup. She looked up to find Jareth's face staring back at her.

"You need to at least drink something," he grabbed her other hand a gently wrapped it around the warm cup, "Since you refuse to eat anything."

"Thank you," she nodded and looked into the amber colored liquid before she took her first sip, "What is it?"

"It's peach cider," he sipped his own cup and heard her cough a little on the small sip that she took. He patted her on the back with a light chuckle, "Careful Sarah. I meant to wake you up a little; I did not mean to put you into a coughing fit."

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She glared up at him slightly, "That was not funny."

"It was quite enjoyable from my side," he smirked and titled her chin up as he placed a kiss on her forehead, "I am sorry, love. That was pretty nasty of me. It's only a kind of apple cider that my goblins told me you were partial to Aboveground."

"I thought that it tasted familiar," she nodded and cupped the small cup in both hands after she leaned back from him, "But you say anything like that again and I will probably throw it in your face."

"So noted," he nodded and looked at the maps that she was reading over. He settled on the couch next to her and wrapped a secure arm around her shoulders, "Have any plans come to the surface on your side?"

"Not many," she shook her head and pointed to the dark places on the maps, "There are oubliettes everywhere and that's what they are using as their strong holds. I don't know how we are supposed to draw them out when there are so many places they could drag us in."

"Yes, that could be quite a problem for my troops and the two of us," he nodded and sighed deeply as he peered back at her, "Are you sure there is no way that I would be able to convince you to lock yourself away in a tower and away from the battles?"

"Jareth, we've been through this," she sighed and put her cup next to the maps on the table, "I am not leaving your side in the battles. They are not taking you from me in the heat of battle when I am locked up safe and secure somewhere. I am going to be in the thick of it. And if they come near you, I will find a way to blast a hole through half of them."

"I find it so invigorating that you are so protective of me when all you wanted was to get you and your brother far away from me seven years ago," he lightly chuckled and put his cheek on the top of her head.

"Things change," she answered and put her hand over the closest of his, "Sometimes for the absolute better."

"I would have to agree," he kissed the top of her head and felt her snuggle in closer to his shoulder. As she shifted closer to him her foot accidentally hit the side of her cup and poured the contents over the closest map.

"Oh no," Sarah suddenly jumped forward and picked the cup from the maps and looked down at the possible damage. As Jareth also leaned forward they both noticed something that they hadn't seen before. The dark portions of the map that were closest to the spill seemed to shy away from the spilt cider.

"That's curious," Jareth said and pushed some of the liquid toward the dark spot which again moved away from the liquid. He hummed and began to pat the maps dry with a towel that he conjured from thin air.

"What's that mean?" Sarah asked.

"It means that they have a weakness," he said with a thoughtful face.

"Apple Cider?" Sarah asked in a half joking manner.

"Maybe not cider, but it's a possibility it may be water," Jareth stood from where he sat beside her and went to the closest library shelf. He fumbled through the books and hardbacks to find a specific volume.

"What would water do to them?" Sarah asked as he picked out a book and put it on her lap. He pointed to a passage in the book and she looked it over, "Schattenwesen?"

"It's a slang word that is used in your world, but we use it to describe such beings here. It means just what they are, shadow beings," Jareth clarified, "I don't know why I didn't look at them before. It's a bit obvious."

"Well, you've been so worried about your people and how to counter act against these things, you haven't been able to really think on what they could be until now," she went back to the passage and began to read, "'Mostly a full bodied shadow, schattenwesen are known to menace, chase and even attack humans in the Aboveground. Many humans swipe them from memory just as they do with other magic beings. In the Underground, the beings are feared as they have tried to usurp power from kingdoms as told in legend…' They've tried before?"

"Possibly many times and other kingdoms didn't even know it," Jareth nodded, "I probably didn't think about it until now because I was always told that they were myths in the Underground when I was a child. Now that I look back, I really should think deeper into the stories that I was told as a young fae."

"So, did the kingdoms beat them?" Sarah asked as he thought to himself.

"Yes," he nodded and took a drop of the cider from his cup and dropped it in the center of the shadows in the forest area of the Labyrinth, "There was tell of one king who captured them with water and forced them into the depths of the great lakes. Many centuries have passed since any had seen or heard of them. That's how most things become myth in the Aboveground or in the Underground."

"Who was the king that locked them away?" she shut the book and shut away the pictures of the shapeless shadows attacking a few fae.

Jareth paused a moment, "My father."

"Your father was the one to imprison them and you thought that it was a myth?" Sarah asked and Jareth materialized a crystal to move it over his hand and distract himself.

"Whenever he was asked, he shrugged it off. He never talked about it and he had the Labyrinth to take care of at the time. I was still too young to take the throne for myself," Jareth thought back and looked into his crystal, "No wonder they have come to this kingdom. They are re-enacting the attack on my father. They see me as being weaker than him. Let's not hope they are right."

"Very doubtful," Sarah shook her head and put the book back on the shelf carefully, "You're the strongest fae that I have ever met."

"Though I appreciate the compliment, you haven't met any fae other than me," he looked pointedly at her, "My father is much more powerful than I am. I will not reach his power until I reach his station."

"And when will that be?"

"In a thousand years or so," he shrugged, "But let's not talk about what we can't change for the moment. I need to know how to send them back to their prison and how they got out so that it won't happen again."

"We also need to find out how to release all the citizens and beasts in the Labyrinth from being frozen or controlled like Hoggle and Ludo," Sarah nodded in agreement.

"We Sarah?"

"What? Did you think I would offer my help and only stopping at battle plans?" she quirked an eyebrow, "I am here for the long haul, buddy. I'm not going to leave my help to just that. I am not a monster, Jareth."

He chuckled a little and settled his hands on her hips, "Ah, but my love, you're eyes could be so cruel sometimes."

"What can you do?" she shrugged it off.

"I will take you to your chambers. It's been quite a few long hours since we began this search," he shifted and settled at her side to walk beside her with a hand around her waist, "We will contact my father in the morning. Hopefully he _was_ the king of the legend and he will help in this fight."

"Sounds like a plan," she nodded and they were silent on the short walk to her chambers. Sarah noticed that it was so quiet in the castle that she could even hear Ambrosius's nails click on the stone floor as they continued on. As she reached the door she looked at him, "Until tomorrow, your highness."

He smirked and kissed the back of her hand, "Until the 'morrow, my lady."

Sarah smiled warmly and walked quickly into her chambers, but made sure to let Ambrosius in with her or he would scratch at her door for the rest of the night. She got out of the dress with relative ease and got into a silk night gown that was set out for her earlier. As she slipped into bed she felt a little off, but shook it off as nerves. She was to possibly meet Jareth's father- a fae of immense power, and hopefully the man that held the answers they needed.

Down the hall, Jareth settled for sleep as well. As he climbed into his own bed he didn't notice the small pair of hands that slipped in a small container. The container opened and very slowly a new shadow blended into the others near the Goblin King's bed.


	11. Chp X: It's Only Me

**Chapter X:** It's Only Me

Grindle walked through the castle halls with an unsure pace. She felt bad that she didn't tend to Sarah the day before, but once she found out about young master Toby's departure, she thought that it would be better for Sarah to be in company of his majesty. He cared for her and she probably would even be certain that he was in love with her. And with the way that Sarah was acting around him, the feelings are probably returned.

The young goblin girl also noticed the dark clouds that were gathering around the Labyrinth and also on the outer ring of the Goblin City. Even the junk people have looked for refuge within the streets of the city. It was getting worse. Soon enough the king would be overwhelmed with pain if more and more of the inhabitants of the Labyrinth are killed or worse.

She was very concerned for some of the dark clouds that seemed to have settled directly over the castle itself, but that would mean that some of those things would be within the castle walls and the king would know if they were by now. She quickly shook it off and continued on with her morning duties as if she had done them for years.

Grindle gently tapped on Sarah's door and walked into the dark room, "Sarah? Are you still sleeping?"

"Hm?" Sarah asked and sat up while she rubbed her eyes. Ambrosius grumbled in his bed at the corner of the room and rolled back over. Sarah stretched her arms over her head and then looked at Grindle, "Morning, Grindle."

"Morning, Sarah," she nodded her head and opened the curtains of to the room. Very little light shown into the room as the Labyrinth sun was blocked by more clouds and dark shadows.

Sarah frowned from the lack of light, joined Grindle at the window and looked out on the sight, "It isn't a magic place with these things, Grindle. Jareth and I will stop them. I promise."

"I hope so, Sarah," Grindle sighed and looked at Sarah hopefully, "Because you may be our only and last hope."

The two looked at one another and then turned back to the view at the window for a little while before Grindle turned away to start Sarah's bath. Sarah stayed at the window just a little while longer. The Labyrinth was slowly dying from these things, she could almost feel it herself. It caused a small pain that pinched at her heart and made a small tear nearly form at the corners of her eyes. She quickly shook her head to shake herself of the thought. She couldn't bare it to loose the whole kingdom. Too many people and beings depend on this kingdom, not to mention live in it.

They were getting closer to ending the shadow's destruction. She hoped it wouldn't be too much longer. She would stop them as much as she could before it totally obliterated the only magic that she knew existed.

"Sarah, you're bath is ready," Grindle called from the wash room and Sarah went through her normal morning procedures in a silent, angry blur.

Meanwhile in his own chambers, Jareth worked desperately to fold the cuffs of his sleeves correctly. He stood in front of his mirror and felt so irritated. He didn't know what came over him, only that he knew that he had to do something and it was of vital importance. He had almost thought that it was to dispatch a letter to the High King, his father, but nothing came to mind as to the subject. And certainly if he must drag his father into the matter, it must be of enough importance that he would remember it.

He shrugged it off as he folded the stubborn cuff correctly and looked over himself in the mirror. He was in his black battle armor. He didn't know quite yet why, but felt as if it would do him some good even if it was to only brood over his subjects once again. It was good to keep them under foot every now and again so they wouldn't run amuck in his throne room any time they pleased. Maybe he would even pay that annoying dwarf at the edge of the Labyrinth a visit and kick him just to put the fear back into him. Besides, the fairies seemed to be getting out of control again the last he checked.

Jareth quickly exited his chambers and nearly tripped over a small container at the edge of his bedchamber doors. He frowned at it, tipped it a little with the toe of his boot, and then began to scream for the nearest goblin within hearing distance. A stout goblin that he could slightly remember from the day before for one reason or another came up and removed the container quickly from the Goblin King's presence.

"Excuse this, your majesty," the goblin with the bulbous head apologized and clutched the container tight to his chest as if to hide it away.

The Goblin King rolled his eyes in exasperation. He already saw the blasted container, what was the meaning of hiding it from him?

"Another container litters my hallway again," he said softly and then leaned closer to the goblin, "It will be your head into the Bog. Then thrown into the nearest oubliette. Am I clear?"

"Yes, your highness," he bowed again and let the king pass him by before muttering a short, "Until it is you under your own bog of darkness."

It quickly scurried off to dispose of the small container which was stained with the darkness of the shadow that once resided within.

The Goblin King walked briskly toward the dining hall and hoped, for the cook's sake, that his breakfast was ready and was warm on his plate when he got there. He swiped his hand in front of him and the doors flung open violently. He stepped in and stared at the table a head of him.

His plate was where it was normally. It was filled with his favorite breakfast. It was still warm by the look of some of the steam coming off of it. But there was something very off with the setting to his right. There was a young woman in a pale blue day gown sitting in it.

"Well, it looks like someone is in an awful mood this morning," she said with a small smile as if to cheer him up and then looked back at her plate of food she hadn't touched yet, "I don't blame you one bit with the way the Labyrinth is looking this morning."

"And what exactly is wrong with my Labyrinth?" he asked with a chill to his voice.

"Other than the shadows?" she looked back at him and actually seemed to look him over. Her eyes scanned him and he suddenly felt on guard as if something was telling him that she was not to be trusted. Her head tilted as her eyes met with his. She looked worried, concerned and even a little scared, "Jareth? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" he stalked over to her, pulled out her chair and then roughly grabbed her up by her arms out of it, "A woman of whom I have never met is sitting at my table as if she thought herself something of importance. And not only a woman, but a human for that matter. A mortal."

He pushed her away from the table and from him. She held out her arms to catch herself before she ran into the stone wall to the side of the chair she was sitting in a few seconds ago. She looked back at Jareth and then into his eyes. She knew his fury and when to recognize it, but she had never seen it like this. And she had never seen it directed at her.

And did he just tell her what she thought he did?

Did he just do what she though he had?

"Jareth, you know me," she said slowly as if not to push him into a shoving match or possibly something worse, "It's me. It's Sarah."

"I don't know of any Sarah," he said simply and crossed his arms over his black chest plate. She saw that he had worn his battle suit to breakfast and thought that he maybe needed it for the day ahead, but now she didn't know what to think. This wasn't the real Jareth.

"So help me," she growled and shut her eyes before tears would begin to fall. Even though she knew this wasn't really Jareth, it still hurt that he was tearing her apart so viciously, "If this is another tactic of yours to get me to go home, I swear I will never forgive you."

He paused as if he was considering her offer, but then waved a hand in the air to make a crystal ball, "I'm sorry, was that supposed to mean something to me?"

She took a step back to push her back against the cold stone behind her, "Who are you?"

"Strange for someone who calls me in such an informal manner is now asking the who question," he rolled the crystal on his hand as if it was the night they had first met face to face and walked toward her dangerously slow, "The real question is who are you? And how did you get into my castle without my knowledge?"

"You brought me here," she whispered as he was close enough. He leaned on the stone wall behind her with an arm over her head.

"Really?"

"You warned me about the shadows and brought me to get Toby."

"Toby?"

"My little brother," she reminded him and tried not to look as hurt and scared as she really was.

"The Goblin King brought a human into the Goblin Kingdom- into his own castle- to find a wished away child?" he asked and pushed away from the wall to chuckle, "I have to admit that you are quite the funny one."

"He wasn't wished away," she said sternly with a set jaw, "Not this time."

"It would be the only time. No one has beaten the Labyrinth, of which you should be running," he pulled out the crystal again and was about to throw it at her, when she stopped him quickly.

"I've already beaten the Labyrinth!" she yelled which made him drop the crystal to the floor.

Suddenly flashes of the Labyrinth came into view with a much younger Sarah running through the passages. He saw the ridiculous dwarf, a large beast and a small knight follow and help her through the passages. He saw himself holding a baby and her coming into the castle. She faced him… a long time ago… and something about a ball…

"Jareth?" she asked as he grasped the side of his head.

"Stop it!" he held out one of his hands to stop her from her step forward, "What ever enchantment you are using! Stop it!"

"I am mortal, remember?" she said in an even voice, "What enchantment would I be able to use?"

As he struggled within himself he looked back into her eyes and he remembered something bigger than her running the Labyrinth. He felt something deep in his chest almost ready to claw its way out, "… Sarah?"

"Jareth," she sighed in near relief, until a strong shadow settled over Jareth and his eyes turned cold again.

"Don't address me so informal, mortal," he spat and stood to his full height and then slammed the dining hall doors shut with a force of magic, "I am the Goblin King. I am the taker of children and the nightmares in dreams of grandeur. You will address me in the manner that I demand."

"Jareth," she said again with defiance on her face. She took a step toward him despite the anger radiating off of him, "This isn't you. There are shadows in the castle. They have taken you over."

"Don't stand so close to me," he snarled and took a step back.

"Remember me, Jareth," she carefully slipped her fingers down the side of his face, "This isn't you. This isn't the real you. Remember who you are."

"I am the Goblin King," he said with an echo of another voice. Suddenly his eyes grew dark and the indifferent smirk of the cruel Goblin King was back, "Don't you know me, Sarah Williams? The being that took your precious brother from you and planned to make him a goblin?"

"Jareth only took him because I asked him to," Sarah argued with whatever was in him, "And Toby would have been given a good home if I were to fail. But I didn't and I survived. And I will survive you too."

"Pretty words for one in a body so fragile. Humans are always so fragile," the thing inside made Jareth stroke his hand over her silky hair, "Don't fight us girl. We have the last foot hole you had in this world. It's time to give up. Go home and leave us the power."

"Never."

"This Jareth that you know is not the real fae," the shadow said in Jareth's voice and Sarah tried to stay cold as she reminded herself that it wasn't him, "He is one of the many masks of the Goblin King. How many days will you stay by his side when you find that he is as cruel as and even more so than your eyes ever could be?"

"I will always be with him. Because he isn't you," she took a step toward the darker version of Jareth. It stepped back just as he had seven years ago in the last pieces of the Escher room. She continued her own hunt for Jareth, "The Goblin King is not the fae. The fae, Jareth, is the Goblin King. It is one of the masks that he must wear for his kingdom. I've seen beyond the mask, I have seen under the mask and I have experienced the real fae behind it. Give. Him. Back."

"Or you will do what, mortal?" the shadow challenged in the duel voice.

"Or I will be the one you will not only fear, but beg for mercy at the end of this," she narrowed her eyes at the darkness that surrounded not only Jareth, but the whole room. She ground her teeth and then took a stand, "He is all I have. And you will not take him. Give him back, or I will take him back myself."

"Try your best, mortal Williams," the shadow taunted as he seemed to fade back into Jareth's eyes, "He is very well convinced that you are now the enemy."

"But I am not."

"You are not what?" Jareth was back and his anger was boiling over, "You are not welcomed for sure."

"I am not your enemy," she said clearly and a little slower than she normally would have, "You once offered me my dreams and I turned them down."

"I would never."

"You once offered me all that I have ever wanted and more, and I said no," she continued to follow him around the room.

"You are not-"

"You once offered to be my slave if I just loved you," she finally was able to pin him against a wall and stepped within his personal space, "And I took my brother home instead. I am no temptress and I am no enchantress either. Though the Labyrinth has given me wishes, I do not wish to use them against you."

"And why not?" he growled in the back of his throat.

"Because I am not going to hurt you," she said with all the sincerity that she could muster. He should be able to see it in her eyes. He should be able to feel it in her heartbeat. He should be able to break through this, "I don't want to fight against you. I want to fight with you, remember? Fight them, Jareth. Please, come back to me."

She put a hand on his cheek and another flash of a partial memory came back. He was in his chambers, sleeping when he heard something above him. A shadow leapt out and all he could see was darkness.

_She's lying! Get the bitch away! Send her to the oubliette!_

Suddenly his hand snapped out and struck her across the face and she fell to the ground. She immediately got back up and walked to him again. She reached out for him and he bent her wrist back and threw her to the other side. She cried out from the pain in her wrist and he had to jerk away as if she had burned him. Her yell of pain affected him.

"Why don't you give up?" he bellowed, "You are weaker in comparison and you are resolved not to use magic. What do you think you have to battle me with?"

"With my will, which you know is as strong as yours," she held the injured wrist against her chest and pushed herself from the floor with the other, "And my kingdom… just as great."

"So you are here to usurp my throne, are you?"

"No," she shook her head, "I do not want your dominion. I don't want your crown. I don't want your power or magic."

"Then what do you desire, witch?" he asked.

She paused for only a moment before she quickly ran to him, nearly knocking him off balance. Her lips met his and she wrapped both of her arms around his neck despite the immense pain in one wrist. Her lips were tender despite the hold that she had to have on him for fear that he would throw her again. She had to reach Jareth inside. She had to. Or she would surely die trying.

The voice in the pit of his stomach told him to throw her off. To toss her into the deepest pit he could find in his entire kingdom. But another piece of him wanted to hold on to her, to press her deeper toward him- to keep her safe.

She paused in the forced kiss and whispered with a small voice, "All I want is your heart. You once told me I already had it. Prove to me that I still do, Jareth. I love you."

"Sarah," his voice struggled out from beneath the layers of darkness invading him. She smiled carefully until his staff appeared from thin air and he pushed her away with a good hit in the stomach. She fell back and looked at him from where she hit one of the chairs at the table.

"Go ahead, and try to do more damage," she challenged the shadows, "I will keep on fighting."

_Send her to the oubliette…_ Jareth's staff was gone from his hand even though he continued toward her.

"I will keep on getting back up."

_She's trying to deceive you,_ the voice reminded him and he made a crystal to send her to the darkest oubliette that came to mind.

"I am so in love with you any pain you inflict is worth it when I get you back," she said as he drew near with the crystal in hand. She wasn't talking to the darkness that plagued him any longer. She was now just trying to bring back the man that she loved, "Because without you… I know I will die."

He froze in his spot.

She was in love with him?

He looked deep into her eyes and the tears that were unshed were not from the pain of her injures, but from the pain that was in her heart. The pain he was causing.

"You're not alone anymore, Jareth," she said softly and held on to the chair behind her for support, "I am here, and that's where I am going to stay. I am going to stay with the one that I love. You."

Jareth lost his grip on the crystal and it fell from his gloved hand and to the hard, stone floor below. As soon as it shattered he held his head as all memories shifted in his mind and the false ones disappeared. Memories of her run to save her brother… her ball in the dream… the night he came to warn her… their argument in the Escher Room… how she accepted the child taken.

His eyes opened and he growled at those that still tried to wrestle for control, "You are not powerful over me, shadows!"

_We will be kings_, they hissed in his mind.

"Not while I am still reigning over the Labyrinth," he said again and he thought about Sarah and her laughter. He thought about Toby and his innocent smiles. He thought about Sarah and how she accepted him. She loved him. She was in love with him.

She said it.

"I will not let you touch her again!" he yelled and suddenly magic surrounded him, not only black but the elemental magic drawn from the Labyrinth itself. In the matter of seconds the shadows that surrounded him were gone and he felt his body as his own once again.

"Jareth?" Sarah asked meekly from the chair at the table.

He looked her over and felt so ashamed of himself. Her pale blue dress was spotted with some blood that dripped from her lip from one of the slaps he gave her. Her hair was whipped in every direction and she looked so hurt. In two steps he had her in his arms and protected, "…Sarah. What did I do? How could I have done this?"

"You were put in a part that you were not meant to play," she raised her good hand and stroked the side of his face. He knew then that she never blamed him for the pain that was caused physically or emotionally. She forgave him before he even uttered the first fowl word against her.

"Never again, my love," he promised her and kissed the back of her hand, "Never again will you be hurt."

"I'll hold you to that," she smiled and looked behind him where there were still shadows surrounding them in the dining hall.

He stood tall in front of her, "You have intruded on my house and attacked the one I hold dearest in my heart. For that you will not be forgiven."

_And you will not survive the night._

Suddenly pain shot up Jareth's body and he crumbled to the floor. Another citizen was being attacked brutally. And as soon as the pain from that attack subsided, another began and he was writhing on the floor. He clenched his teeth to not cry out, but Sarah was there in an instant.

"What's happening?" she held his head in her lap as another fit hit him and he felt like his heart was going to explode within his own chest.

"They're killing the Labyrinth…." He yelled out as an extremely painful attack hit him in the chest, "…in the same token, they're killing me."

"No," she whispered and shook her head. She then turned to the ring of shadows that were slowly closing around them. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again and stared at each of the shadows as if they were already dead, "No…"

_He is dying, mortal. Give us the power and we will stop_.

"No."

_But he will die_.

"NO!" she yelled and tried to sooth the now weakened Jareth as another attack hit him, "Because this is what I am offering: You stop the attacks now! Or you will not exist by the end of the next ten seconds."

_By what power of yours human?_

"Ones apparently you would never understand," she felt Jareth slipping and quickly turned to them when they didn't seem to stop the attacks, "I wish that the shadows in the dining hall of the Goblin King were nothing but dust and the attacks that are taking place on the citizens would stop. Right now."

The shadows surrounding her fell immediately to dust and Jareth's head slumped heavily in her lap. Suddenly she saw the dining hall doors fly open and Grindle was on her way toward them both.

"Grindle…" Sarah said weakly. The wish took a lot out of her.

"Sarah, what happened?" she asked and then looked around the hall, "Goblins! Take heed, your king is in need!"

As other goblins surrounded both her and Jareth, Sarah shook her head as some came to her need as well, "No… h-help Jareth…"

"Sarah," Grindle looked at her cautiously before Sarah slumped forward and her eyes rolled back as she fainted, "Sarah!"


	12. Chp XI: Goblin Maiden

**Chapter XI:** Goblin Maiden

"Sarah," Grindle patted a cool compress to her head as the healer finished the last magic repairs on her twisted wrist. The healer nodded her head and went back to fiddle with Jareth and his weakness. Grindle swiped some of her hair out of her fair face with a large sigh, "Sarah… please, you are still needed here."

"Mmm," Sarah frowned as she pulled herself back to consciousness. She opened her eyes to a somewhat relieved Grindle and held her head for a moment, "Where am I?"

"His majesty's chambers," she said softly and pointed to the small couch that they had laid her on. There was a small fire in the large fireplace directly in front of her. She knew from what she saw that the room color scheme consisted mostly of dark blues and blacks. Sarah shook her head a little as Grindle continued, "I knew that you would want to be near him when you woke up, so I had the goblins carry you with us here."

"Jareth!" Sarah's eyes widened and she looked over the back of the couch to find him in the middle of his massive oak bed. She threw off the light cover that was over her and quickly swung her feet over the side of the couch.

"Sarah, wait-"

Before Grindle could stop her, Sarah put pressure on both of her feet and nearly fell to the floor. The goblin girl caught her uneasily and put one of Sarah's arms around her neck to help balance her.

"Why don't you listen?" she frowned at Sarah and helped her to walk to Jareth's bed side, "You may be healed of the physical injuries, but you are still weak from whatever you did to those shadows. You don't have your full strength yet."

"When will I have it back?"

"In an hour or so," the healer, Renfle, said as they reached the bed, "It took a lot of magic to do what you did. I am not surprised you didn't sleep through tomorrow and the next day."

"I'm glad I didn't," she took her arm from around Grindle's neck and sat on the edge of Jareth's bed to look him over, "Is he okay?"

The healer sighed, "He should be waking up any time now, but he will be bed ridden for just a little while longer than you. They attacked a whole township toward the middle of the Labyrinth. Attacked those poor creatures one by one to make sure that he wouldn't be able to fight them here in the castle."

"Why did that affect him so?" Sarah asked and brushed some of Jareth's bangs from his forehead.

"Didn't you know, girl?" the healer packed away her instruments and looked at Sarah, "His majesty is linked to each and every one of us. If we or the lands suffer, so does the king. They know this well and used it against him. He can fight through pain to protect his lands and people while on the battlefield where he could see it coming. But he was blind to the attack."

"But he will be okay?" Sarah asked.

"In time," the healer nodded and looked at Grindle, "The girl can walk within the hour. His majesty is to stay in bed for the rest of the day and through the night. Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," Grindle nodded and showed Renfle to the chamber doors.

"Jareth," Sarah sighed and held one of his hands in one of her own. She brushed the back side of it with her thumb. She looked to the side of his bed where a large window looked out on the Labyrinth. It was still dark and it was still filled with so many more dangers than it should. And so many people hurt… including the king.

"I'll kill whatever cad gave you that fearful look on your face," Jareth murmured up to her. He just woke up and looked at her as she thought over the Labyrinth.

"Don't do that, I was trying to keep you from dying earlier," she smiled softly at him. She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips as he began to wake up and take in his surroundings.

"How long have I been asleep?" he groaned and tried to lean up.

She pushed him back down to the bed with the shake of her head, "It's been a few hours. And you're not getting out of that bed until tomorrow morning. Doctor's orders."

"Oh really?" he took a deep breath to block out his annoyance at having to lean back down, "I might have to disagree, I do have a kingdom to run and protect at the moment."

"You sure do," she nodded, "And I won't have you getting worse. If that happens then who will protect the Labyrinth when its king is on his death bed, huh?"

"So are you to be my sentry during my duration in bed?" he asked with the beginnings of a smirk.

"Maybe," she smiled.

"Well, then," he quirked an eyebrow and looked directly in her eyes, "Maybe I should make this a bit harder for you. Make you take extra precautions to keep me in this lonely bed of mine."

She laughed a little and noticed the slight wiggle of his eyebrow at her, "Even if you had the energy, Goblin King, I doubt that your specific tactic would work. But nice try."

"That's all I can do at the moment. Try."

Grindle quickly made it up to the bed with a cold compress and bowl of water to the side of the bed where Sarah sat, "How are you, your majesty? Anything I can get you in the moment?"

"Nothing that I can think of, Grindle," he inclined his head just slightly to her as she smiled softly at him and nodded her own head before she turned her attention to Sarah.

"And you," she pointed her finger at her, "Don't get on your feet until you know you can support your own weight, you hear me?"

Sarah looked at the young goblin. She only looked like she was sixteen and yet she already felt like she was like a mother figure the way she was acting with Sarah. Sarah finally laughed at what was said and Grindle laughed along with her.

An hour ticked by and Sarah was on her feet to help Grindle with what she could with Jareth. Although, needless to say that most of her time was spent by his side to talk with him and keep him entertained.

As Sarah listened intently to Jareth about one of the many tales he had of other faes and of his father Jareth suddenly stopped. His motions were frozen in the air and after a few tense seconds, he sighed deeply and looked up at Sarah with a sorry expression.

"What?" she asked with the tilt of her head.

"I have to get up," he said simply and began the task of rolling to his side.

"Oh no," she pushed against his shoulder and him back to the bed, "You were told not to get up. I bet you couldn't even walk with how weak you still are. Those things nearly killed you."

"But I need to do this," he looked at her imploringly.

"What is it?" she asked as Grindle moved around the room still in her constant mode of cleaning.

He paused for a moment and took another cleansing breath, "I'm being called again. I can't ignore the call, Sarah. I must answer when a child is wished away to the goblins."

She closed her eyes in resignation. He was right. It was one of his tasks that he had to do as king of the Labyrinth. He had to go fetch the child and bring them back to the castle while the runner ran the test. If the runner chose to run at all. She felt him move against her hand again and she shook her head before she opened her eyes.

"Sarah, I must."

"No, you mustn't," she looked into his eyes, "I'll do it."

"What?" he asked from his position propped up on his pillows, "Sarah, you aren't the king of this realm."

"They asked for goblins to take away their child, not their king," she explained, "All they need is some kind of spokesperson to tell them about the offer to run the Labyrinth, right? I can do it. And I'm not letting you out of this bed until you are supposed to."

He frowned and stared up at her with his disapproval and felt the pressing urgency of the call at the back of his mind.

"I can do it," she repeated, "Besides, I can wish help if I need it. Just this one, Jareth."

He was still silent and she sighed.

"I promise I won't go easy on them," she offered with a small smile.

"You will need a bit of magic," he said with a bit of hesitancy, "And you will need to change out of that gown."

"Done," she nodded her head as she stood from the bed. She held out her arms and closed her eyes, "I wish that I can take the responsibility of the Goblin King as regards this child wished away."

As soon as the words escaped her mouth a wind swept through the large window near his bed and whirled around her. Her hair swept up in the gentle wind. Slowly her pale blue gown was transformed into an outfit that she couldn't have imagined in her wildest dreams. Her hair tangled around itself and piled on her head along with small jewels that resembled dew drops in a spider's web. Her gown grew into a dark green and fit tighter to her body as a black corset fit over her ribcage and chest. The top was cut just above her breasts and a strip of the corset ran around her neck. Dark gloves flowed from her fingertips to just above her elbows. The skirt of the dress came to her ankles which were covered by tall black boots.

She opened her eyes and looked at her hands and at the dress itself, "Well, that's a tad bit interesting. How do I look?"

"Like a queen," Jareth said from his bed and she blushed a bit from the comment. She turned back to Grindle who was silently staring at her in wonder.

"Grindle, watch Jareth for me," she smiled and formed a crystal easily in her hand and spun it on one finger, "I have some business to attend to and I don't need him hurting himself."

"Sure thing, Sarah," she nodded and put a hand on her shoulder before Sarah tossed the crystal to disappear, "Be careful out there."

"I will," she nodded and looked back at Jareth before she tossed the crystal over her head and disappeared in a swirl of glitter.

"How do you think she will do?" Grindle asked and brought over another cold glass of water for him.

"She will do it with all the grace that she possesses," he reassured Grindle with the belief in his voice, "She will do well. Don't worry. I've always believed in her. I just wished that she didn't have to take this task upon herself. It would be so hard to become that of which you thought you hated for years."

Grindle nodded, "Well, I shall make sure that the throne room is ready for her and the babe. You don't move. She trusted me with your care. And I know how you can be as the Goblin King… I really don't want to face the wrath of the Goblin Maiden."

"Neither of us would want that."

* * *

Sarah felt the pulse of magic on her fingertips and the pull of being teleported from one world to another. She thought that this would be the last way that she would ever go back Aboveground. She was traveling alone with her own magic toward a bedroom where she would steal a babe and tell a poor parent or sibling to run the Labyrinth for the child.

As she landed outside of the large veranda like window doors they blew open quickly in toward the room. In a way it felt oddly familiar, but she put on her own goblin mask and walked into the darkened room where it looked like an older woman sheltered herself from the bursting windows. Sarah did a quick scan of the dark room. Something was way too familiar. Something was very wrong.

"It couldn't be," the woman said quietly and Sarah whipped her head back to the woman ahead of her.

"No…" Sarah shook her head and narrowed her eyes at the wisher. She had to keep her mask on. No matter the situation. Even if the wisher was-, "…Karen. What did you do?"

"Sarah?" Karen lowered her arms to her side and looked over her step daughter, "Where have you been? It's been days! And… what are you wearing?"

Sarah stood still in front of her step-mother. The only movement that she was able to do was cross her arms over her chest as an act of intimidation. If Karen was the wisher that she was to meet, then there was only one child that was to be wished away. Toby would be back in the castle under the careful watch of the goblins by now.

"Karen Williams," Sarah said a little too calmly for her own taste. She took a step toward Karen and looked her in the eyes, "Answer _my_ question. What did you just do?"

Karen narrowed her eyes at Sarah and then backed away only a step, "I only said a wish in a bit of frustration."

Sarah sighed heavily and shook her head, "Why did you wish him away- to goblins, of all things?"

"It was the only thing in my mind at the moment," she reasoned, "He had said it so many times because of one of the books that you had in your old room at one point. And I was frustrated with him. He was so infuriating after you disappeared. He wasn't listening and it was the only thing that came to my mind to say. I didn't mean it. I would never mean it."

Sarah clenched her jaw and then carefully released it as not to show emotion, "What is said is said. No matter if it was meant."

"What are you saying, Sarah?" Karen asked with a slight shake to her voice.

"It means that your wish has come true," Sarah materialized a crystal and showed Karen Toby sitting in the middle of the throne room in the castle with a few dozen goblins running around him, "The goblins came and took him away."

"And you came to help me get him back?" she asked hopefully.

Sarah made the crystal vanish and again shook her head, "I am afraid that I am to be the villain in this story, Karen. I have taken up a responsibility that I must fulfill."

"And what is that?"

"I am going to give you a choice," Sarah said slowly and pointed out the window where a clear vision of the darkened Labyrinth and castle stood, "You can choose to run the Labyrinth and win back your son. Or you can forget and go back downstairs to finish making dinner and fretting over your new dinner dresses."

"Why are you doing this to your own family?" Karen asked as she tore her eyes away from the scene of the Labyrinth to Sarah, "Where did you get that magic? How can you do these things? You're a normal girl!"

"Not anymore, Karen," she placed the indifferent face that Jareth used so well and stared at the woman, "I am not Sarah now. I am the Goblin Maiden… the taker of children from those who wished them away. Now, I need your answer. Will you run for your son?"

Karen took a moment before answering and looked at the Sarah that faced her, "You really aren't the Sarah I know, are you?"

"No," Sarah shook her head, "I am not. You're choice, Karen Williams."

Karen looked out the window once again and took a deep breath, "Who would ever abandon their child without at least trying?"

"More than you know," Sarah whispered and placed Karen outside some doors she knew would take her on a path that the shadows thankfully haven't crossed. The last thing she needed was her father to lose a son and wife in the same night without his knowledge. Sarah materialized a clock to her side which Karen carefully looked over.

"That clock has thirteen hours."

"That's how long you have to solve this puzzle," she said carefully, "If you don't solve it in time… Toby will become a part of this world forever."

Before Karen could get in another word, Sarah disappeared and made it to the throne room. She collapsed back in the throne and held her head in her hands in grief. Of all the people to wish away a child, it had to be her. And it had to be her brother.

Suddenly she felt a light touch on her back, "Sarah?"

She looked up and saw the innocent face of her brother staring down at her. Sarah looked at her brother with a sorrowful look and sat back up. She opened her arms to him and he broke down into them. She hugged him close to her as he cried into her shoulder. She cooed into his hair and rocked him in her arms.

"Am I so bad that I am wished away twice?" he asked once his tears had settled better.

"No- oh no, Toby," Sarah pulled him away just slightly to look him in the eyes so he would understand, "Karen and I are just very, _very_ stupid."

He sniffed and rubbed at his eyes as he looked her over, "What are you wearing?"

"Something I have to at the moment, kiddo," she smiled carefully, "Jareth isn't in charge on this one."

"Is he okay?" Toby asked quickly.

Sarah smiled slightly, "He will be. Look, why don't you play around with Singefoot and Hollytwig over there, huh? They look like they'd be fun. They have some interesting thoughts running through their heads for sure."

"Is mom going to make it, Sarah?" Toby asked seriously before he turned from her.

"I don't know, champ."

"Are you going to help her?"

Sarah paused and closed her eyes from having to face her brother, "I can't. She has to do this on her own. I can't help her… in fact, I'm supposed to make it harder for her."

"Good," Toby said in a quiet voice.

Sarah snapped her head up and looked at her brother's back as he walked over to the two goblins she mentioned before. She didn't understand, but hopefully by the end of the day she would.

Hours wound down and Sarah played with the goblins and her brother in between her visits into the Labyrinth and Karen. She didn't send the sweepers on her step-mother, but then again, she didn't have to. Karen got so helplessly turned around that she sent herself back to the beginning of the maze three times in five hours. Time kept ticking by and Sarah just wanted it to be over. She kept an eye on her step-mother, but kept a better one on her brother.

As Sarah was watching Toby and who she believed was Hollytwig compete in headstands in the small cushioned portion of the throne room she felt the pull of a call. She frowned and stood as she quickly disappeared from the throne room and into the forest portion of the Labyrinth.

She materialized beside Karen and found her against a tree and true fear written in her eyes. Sarah looked the opposite way and found a few stray members of the fire gang running toward them. She put her hands on her hips and stared at the two members.

"Ah, and this is how you spend your spare time, is it?" she asked them with a small smirk.

"You were once in her position," one said and pointed at Sarah in the realization that he knew her.

"And that position has been reversed by word of the king," Sarah said in explanation and it was enough for the two fireys.

"She threw my head into the fire," the one of the left said as he poked at his singed ear.

"Well, then she is my problem, isn't she?" Sarah leaned toward the two members.

"We're not needed here?" the other said a bit too eagerly. He was probably trying to help in the fight against the shadows and didn't like the idea of chasing the runner if he could be helping out his fellow gang members. Sarah shook her head and they both ran back into the woods and out of sight.

Sarah turned back to Karen, "I cannot help you more than that."

"You won't need to," Karen said in a strained voice, "I called you to tell you that I give up."

Sarah felt an ice cover her chest. She couldn't breath for a moment and thought that she had heard her wrong, "You still have nearly six hours left."

"I know," she nodded and shook her head in disgust with herself, "But I can't do this. This world is so disturbing and so scary. I can't take another step into it."

"Not even for your son?" Sarah asked with a small frown.

"What will happen to him?" Karen looked up at Sarah with tears running down either side of her cheeks, "Will he become a goblin like it is said in your old book?"

Sarah sighed, "You really release him to the Underground? To this world?"

Karen nodded slowly and a bit regretfully.

"Then he will be adopted by a fae family," Sarah said to her in reassurance, "He will live a very long life with a family that cares for him. He will not become a goblin."

"And what of me?"

"You will be sent back to your home," Sarah explained as she summoned a crystal, "And you will have no memories of this place."

Karen looked relieved for a moment.

"…or of your son."

Karen suddenly felt fearful. She would forget her only child.

"Will I remember you?"

"Not like this," Sarah explained as clearly as she could, "I will still be missing in Aboveground. And I will be until a point comes where I am not going home. Then you won't remember me at all."

"He will be happy?"

"In time," Sarah assured her again.

Karen took another moment and looked at her feet.

"Are you ready to go home?" Sarah whispered to her.

"I am losing both children," Karen sighed, "At least I will not remember in the morning."

"No, you won't," Sarah tossed the crystal into the air over Karen and quickly said to her before she disappeared, "Let that be a blessing."

As soon as Karen disappeared, Sarah knew that the clock in the throne room would as well. She entered the throne room and found Toby in the cushions in the middle of the floor as goblins began to clean the area.

"She gave up, didn't she?" Toby asked even though he faced away from Sarah.

"She went home," Sarah said as an answer.

"Now what will happen to me?"

"Let's go find out," she held out her hand for him. He took it firmly in his smaller hands and held on tight.

Sarah opened the door carefully and peeked in where Jareth still sat against his pillows, but held a piece of paper where a quill was writing by itself. Suddenly the quill and paper stopped and the paper suddenly disappeared in a puff of glitter. Sarah knew well enough that the glitter meant that it was sent off to another area, possibly another kingdom. The power of magic replaces that of the US Postal system every time.

"Jareth," she said softly and took a single step into the chambers.

"Sarah, how did it go?" he asked with a worried expression.

"It could have gone a lot easier."

"Where's the babe?" he asked quietly.

Sarah reached behind her and produced her brother ahead of her. Jareth's breath caught and he took a deep breath before he looked back up at Sarah.

"I'm so sorry," he said, "If I knew…"

"But you didn't," she shook her head. She and Toby walked to his bedside and he looked at them both. Sarah paused before she sat on the side of his bed and Toby sat next to her, "Who's family is he to be sent to?"

"None that he doesn't already belong to," Jareth answered immediately. He turned to Toby and waved his hand over him as Toby's clothing changed into what he was wearing only a few days ago. Slowly, Sarah's outfit changed back into a much cleaner pale blue gown.

She looked at her hands and then at Jareth, "What does all that mean?"

"He's going to stay here, Sarah," Jareth smiled a little and then at Toby, "He will be my heir to the Labyrinth, until the time that I have my own children and he denounced his title. That is if he wishes to do so. He is going to be under my watch."

Sarah sat in stunned silence for a moment or two and looked down at her brother. Toby smiled and looked at both Sarah and Jareth.

"I get to stay here forever?" Toby asked excitedly.

"Forever," Jareth nodded.

"I'm going to find Ambrosius and tell him the good news," Toby stood up quickly and ran toward the chamber doors and down the hallway.

Sarah watched him run around with such excitement and then felt Jareth's hand on her cheek. She turned back to him and looked into his eyes as they softened.

"Thank you," she whispered and leaned over to place her forehead on his.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he said and closed his eyes.


	13. Chp XII:Realm of the High King

**Chapter XII:** Realm of the High King

Jareth stood in his chambers and looked over his selection of vests and cloaks. He sent word to his father that he would be coming and he needed to look presentable for the High King. In the mirror he could see his own reflection wearing a bright, white shirt and his black pants. His black boots shone brilliantly as he had the goblins shine them the night before.

A light tap sounded on the door, "Enter."

"Good morning!" Toby popped his head into the chambers with a bright smile. He almost seemed to hop over the threshold of the door and hummed happily to himself.

"Good morning to you as well, Toby," Jareth smiled at the young boy. For a child that was now twice wished away, he was a very happy young boy. He saw that Toby was already dressed in some of the finest clothing that was made for him. A white shirt, much like Jareth's was tied in the front under a black vest that was covered by a dark jacket. He was in black pants and black boots as well, "Did Grindle come by to dress you this morning?"

Toby sat on a small table to the side of the mirror Jareth was looking into, "Yup. She's finishing up with Sarah now."

"And what is your lovely sister wearing today?" Jareth asked. Maybe he could coordinate with Sarah and his problem would be solved.

"How should I know?" he asked and looked at the small trinkets on Jareth's table top, "That's girl stuff."

"You'll appreciate it some day," Jareth chuckled.

"Are you going to ask Sarah to marry you?" Toby asked and picked up yet another trinket as he looked back at Jareth.

Jareth didn't hesitate as he answered, "Someday I hope that she will be my queen, Toby. But with all the shadows, now is not the time to ask her. It wouldn't be fair to either one of us."

"I was once told that it didn't matter what was wrong with the world, as long as you have the one you love by your side," Toby looked at the trinket as he rolled it back and forth between both hands.

"Where did you hear that from?"

"Sarah," Toby put the trinket down, "She was always distracted when she said it and would look out a window as if she was searching for something, too. Or that could have just been my imagination. I don't know. What do I know? I'm just eight."

"Sometimes children have the best insight when we adults have none," Jareth assured him. He rubbed the top of Toby's head affectionately and Toby beamed at the compliment, "Where is Ambrosius?"

"He's in with Sarah and Grindle," Toby rolled his eyes, "He likes his bed in there."

"Well, you did tire him out last night," Sarah said from the doorway. She smiled at both of them and Jareth straightened his posture as he looked her over. She was in a deep red gown that had ornate gold stitching through the bodice and long sleeves. Her hair was up, but still hung ringlets around her face and neck. Sarah giggled at Jareth's expression, "Good morning."

"Indeed it is," he nodded and walked over to her. He kissed her on the cheek and looked over the small gold earrings and necklace.

"What?"

"The red vest it is," he said and flicked his wrist as the red vest appeared around him and a black cloak on his back, "Thank you for ending that dilemma."

"I didn't know that kings had dilemmas about their wardrobe," she teased and looked at Toby, "Grindle is looking for you. She forgot to fix your hair this morning."

"My hair is fine," Toby pouted and rubbed the top of his head for emphasis.

"If you go now, the faster we will be able to go on a trip further than my Labyrinth in the Underground today," Jareth offered.

Toby's eyes lit up and he jumped from the table and into the hallway in search for Grindle. Both Jareth and Sarah laughed a little.

"If I only knew that he would be so excited to stay in the Underground, I may have taken someone up on a certain offer long ago," Sarah said and looked sideways at Jareth. He only smirked back at her. Sarah sighed and looked herself over in the mirror, "I didn't know that we were going on a trip."

"We have to see my father," Jareth explained and held out an arm for her to take. She looped her arm through his and they left toward the front end of the castle, "As the Goblin King I must report all situations to the High King, my father. He needs to know of the shadows now more than ever and he may be one of the only people to know how to at least contain them."

"Is that why we are so fancied up?"

"One of the reasons," he quickly spun her in his arms and held her in front of him, "Another is that you look absolutely ravishing in that gown, just as I had hoped."

He quickly kissed her passionately on the lips and was careful not to miss with her hair. Grindle would kill him if he mussed her masterpiece. He gently touched her neck and jaw line with his fingertips and she smiled beneath his lips. He slowly released her and smirked down at her.

"And I really mean that," he whispered as she shivered a little.

She cleared her throat as a blush crept on her cheeks, "I was surprised to see Grindle was tending to both me and Toby this morning. I thought he had his own goblin helping him before."

"That's one stop we do have to make before we head out to father," he said as his calm demeanor changed to that of seriousness and anger, "Come, he is waiting in the throne room."

"Who is?" she asked as he looped her arm through his once more and walked abruptly into the throne room.

There in between the cushioned area and the throne sat the goblin that had once watched over Toby. Sarah recognized the goblin as soon as she saw him and remembered the way that Jareth held him by the collar when Toby went missing. Jareth walked with Sarah up to the throne and sat down in the hard throne. Sarah only stood by the side of the impressive throne and looked down at the goblin.

"What is your name?"

"Coldwoter," the goblin answered in a low voice. Jareth raised one brow at the creature and it coughed out a, "Your majesty."

"Well then, Codwater," Jareth began and looked down, "It seems as if you were the one to leave me a wonderful little present the night that the shadows struck the castle."

"His highness may assume something that is not true," Coldwoter tried to explain to his king, "I was to watch the boy…"

"And the boy had already left," Jareth continued, "Why were you outside my chambers with the canister that brought the shadow in?"

"_You_ brought that thing in?" Sarah asked and Jareth looked at her a little amused by the slight redness that graced her cheeks from anger. She took a step toward the goblin and Jareth decided to see just how unforgivable the Goblin Maiden could be. Sarah stood directly in front of the goblin and glared down, "_You_ were the one responsible?"

"My lady-"

"Answer me," Sarah warned and leaned toward him, "And don't lie."

The goblin looked at the king who sat quite calmly on his throne and then at Sarah who was waiting patiently. He swallowed once and then nodded his head, "I brought in the canister."

"Why?" Sarah asked dangerously slow.

"I am not to be treated like a slave that I'm not," he argued quite well for a goblin, "I was to watch boy, I did. He ran off and I was blamed. I am not a thing to be kicked or thrown around."

"What you did was almost lose my brother," Sarah said and stood to her full height before she walked around the small goblin, "Then you almost brought the downfall of the Labyrinth- not to mention take away one of the only things that have ever mattered to me. And I have lost too many of those to count at this point. All of this is unforgivable."

"But, my lady-"

"You were, upset," Sarah held out her hand to stop his explanation, "But that is no reason to bring the kingdom into eternal darkness."

"What is to be my punishment then?"

"If it were me, I would take away the thing most precious to you," she growled, "Watch it as it or even they turn on you, forget you, and then hurt you in the worst way possible. Throw you away as if you meant nothing… and then watch that one thing go on with its existence without you."

For a moment or two Sarah watched Coldwoter shrink back from her as if she was the most dangerous thing in the Underground. And at that point she just might have been. She straightened her back and took a cleansing breath, "But it is not up to me…"

Sarah turned back to Jareth who looked back with an apologetic look. He still knew he hurt her deep, and promised himself that he would try to make it up to her everyday. He nodded his head and she came back to his side.

"Codwater," Jareth said with a lazy droll, "You will be punished for this. Very severely. For you nearly not only took something that Lady Sarah held dear, but you nearly cost me my heart. And you know the punishment for such."

The goblin shivered, but bowed his head, "Yes, sire."

"But I am to be forgiving, every once in a while," Jareth flicked his wrist where a crystal appeared, "Since you are such good friends with these beings, why don't you live among them? You are only to live with in the oubliettes of the Labyrinth. And if I see your face again… nothing will stop Lady Sarah from unleashing her wishes upon you."

Before the goblin could plead, Jareth threw the crystal at him and he disappeared into the depths of the oubliettes.

Sarah sighed and looked at Jareth, "I'm sorry about stepping in like that."

"Don't be," he shook his head as he stood, "The goblin needed to know what kind of fury that he was saved."

"What will be done with him?" she asked a little hesitantly.

"Let's just say that the shadows are more cruel than either you or I could be," he held out his arm and she took it. They met Grindle and Toby at the front doors of the castle and promptly disappeared in a puff of glitter.

Once Sarah felt her feet settle on solid ground and heard a very loud gasp from her little brother she opened her eyes and felt like she was in yet another world. She looked at the giant castle that gleamed from the bright, white sun. Flowers and weeping willows of vibrant green surrounded the front gate. In a way she could have sworn that this was a bit of what heaven would look like to mortal eyes.

"Welcome to the Realm of the High King," Jareth said from her side and held her close to his one side while he put a hand on Toby's shoulder. He looked at them both once they got over the initial shock, "Now, I am going to bring you in with me, but you must not speak to the High King or any other fae unless talked to first. Just do what he asks and you will be properly introduced at the ball."

"Ball?" Sarah asked as they began to walk forward, "But we have to get back as soon as possible. There is no time left in the Labyrinth."

"Don't worry, Sarah," Jareth smiled reassuringly at her, "In this realm there is no clutch of time. It is endless and we will be back in the Goblin Kingdom as if we had never left it. Not even the shadows can overcome that power."

"Shall I follow behind, sire?" Grindle asked from behind the other three.

"Grindle, I'm afraid you must be separated from us at the gate," Jareth looked at the young goblin with regret, "You will see Toby tonight when you help to prepare him for the ball."

"Yes, your majesty," she nodded and stayed behind them as they walked.

"What is the ball for?" Sarah asked quietly as they came closer to the gates.

"For our arrival, more than likely," Jareth shrugged with a small smirk, "It is my father's way of saying hello for the first time… and Sarah?"

"Hm?" she asked and felt his hand tighten slightly over her hip where his hand rested.

"Don't take his detachment personally," Jareth said and put on his Goblin King mask once more, "It has to be done with the court. Wait your judgments until after the ball."

Sarah nodded and they all stopped in front of the gates. Jareth opened his mouth as words fell from his lips. Sarah didn't recognize the language, but she knew that the words were old. Old as time, older than ancient… and yet it was fitting for him. The gates opened before them and Jareth led Toby and Sarah in with him. Grindle stayed behind and was directed by a small elf looking woman to the side entrance.

The three of them walked down the long hallway to the double, giant doors at the end. They were white and had gold vines swirled around different small pictures. Sarah took a deep breath and Jareth squeezed her hip again before he said a small word and the doors opened up to them.

Before them was a large hall with a line of faes on either side of the main walkway. At the end sat two thrones, one smaller than the other. Jareth put his hand on her back and pushed her gently forward. Toby walked behind them and tried hard not to stare at the faes that watched him approach the two thrones.

"Jareth, King of Goblins, Lord of the Labyrinth," a page announced from the side of the thrones and the High King focused his attention on Jareth.

The three visitors were finally close enough and Jareth bowed, Sarah curtsied and Toby bowed as well as he could think to do. The High King bowed his head slightly at Jareth and his two guests.

"King of Goblins," the High King spoke smoothly, "I have received your concerns and welcome you to my realm."

"I appreciate your welcome, High King Eion… father," Jareth straightened his back. He turned his head to Sarah and pushed Toby in front of them, "May I introduce Sarah Williams of Aboveground and Young Master Toby."

Sarah watched the High King as he looked both her and her brother over. At the same time, she didn't see the problem of looking him over as well. He didn't look more than in his early thirties, maybe a year or two older than what Jareth looked, and had Jareth's eyes. Or Jareth had his eyes. His hair was a dark brown instead of a blond, but was just a wild, just a little shorter. She thought the darker color made him have more of an intimidating presence. She definitely saw a lot of Jareth in his father's face… and wardrobe.

Suddenly King Eion smirked down at Sarah and she could definitely see some of the Goblin King in him as well, "So this is the young woman who had defeated your undefeatable, Jareth?"

Jareth stiffly nodded and Sarah lowered her head a little to try and convey her humility. She heard the quiet whispers of the fae around her and knew instantly she was over her head standing within the fae court.

"Rise child, and let me see your face," Eion raised his hand and her chin raised with it. He looked over her face and then into her eyes, "You have a strong will, a stronger heart. And a mind to dream as no other human has. You have a bit of magic within you that you haven't even unlocked yet. I suggest you work on that."

She bowed her head again as she curtsied, "Yes, your majesty."

Eion nodded and then switched his eyes to look over Toby who stood still under the observation of the High King. Suddenly the emotionless face of the king broke into a gentle smile at the boy who returned it. Eion stared deep into Toby's eyes and over his features, "You are already changing, young master of the Labyrinth."

Toby titled his head and didn't know if that was an invitation to speak or not so he stayed silent. Sarah looked over at her brother and noticed that something was a bit different about him. His face seemed to glow just a little, his eyes shone and his ears seemed just a little more pointed than normal.

Eion turned his head back to Jareth, "If heirs are not in you future, Jareth, this boy is a fine replacement and will serve Faery well."

"Father, there is trouble in the Underground," Jareth stepped forward in front of Sarah and Toby, "Most of all for the Labyrinth."

"What is this trouble?"

"Schwattenwesen," he said and immediately the king was alert. The beautiful fae woman who sat to his side also turned her head to the king and then back at Jareth, "They are back and they are slowly killing the Labyrinth."

"And in turn they are also killing you," High King Eion stood up from his throne and the woman followed in suit, "Let's speak in privacy, my son. It seems there are things that must be discussed."

"Yes, father," he bowed again.

Eion looked to the woman, "Take Sarah and young Toby to their own chambers and have their servant prepare them for the ball."

"Yes, my lord," the woman curtsied and headed over to Sarah and Toby.

Sarah looked at Jareth who simply bowed his head at her, "Go with her, Sarah. Help Toby get ready."

She nodded and he felt her hesitation of leaving him. He quickly kissed her forehead and she relaxed slightly. He smiled quickly before anyone could see his expression change, "Go now."

Sarah immediately helped the woman she assumed was queen to the chambers and hopefully to Grindle.

Jareth turned back to his father who had watched the exchange closely, "We have much to speak on."

"Yes, indeed we do."


	14. Chp XIII: Dance with Me

**Chapter XIII:** Dance With Me

Jareth and his father teleported to another room in the bright, vast castle and the rest of the fae court went along with the rest of their business. Eion lowered himself quite gracefully into a large, plump chair that Jareth assumed was stuffed with the best goose feathers found in the realm. Jareth sat in a smaller, yet similar chair that was placed in front of his father. For a moment the two fae men studied one another and finally Jareth closed his eyes and leaned back into the chair.

"The legends of the past are true, aren't they?" Jareth asked and heaved a heavy sigh.

"In most of the important aspects, yes," his father reclined in his own chair and watched for his son's impending tantrum. Jareth always was one to have a dramatic flare.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jareth asked calmly with his eyes still shut. He was trying to hold down his temper. He didn't want another unneeded fight with his father. Not over something that could save or destroy his kingdom.

"When you were a child, I had hoped that you would never have to come across them," Eion admitted and got up from his chair to walk to the wide window that looked over the main gardens. He placed his hands behind his back and stared straight toward a middle fountain by one of the largest willow trees, "I had locked them in what I saw as a prison of which there was no escape. I was wrong and for that I am sorry. For now, I have possibly caused my eldest son his demise."

"There has to be a way to lock them away again," Jareth said and opened his eyes with a bit of surprise from his father's apology. He was still settled back into the chair and placed one on his legs over the side of it as if it were his throne, "And it's more than just that. My subjects are dying and suffering. Soon enough I will have no one to rule over and everything will become dark. There was a way that your prison was undone; there must be a way to do it again."

"That is something that you have to find for yourself," he turned back to Jareth, but still stood next to the window, "Water weakens them, yes- but apparently, it is not their defeat. I cannot lock them away in something that they know they can escape from… there is something greater that will lock them away. There has to be, my son."

"So what do I do in the mean time?" Jareth asked and stood up as fluidly as his father had. He joined him by the window and watched the water drop into the small pool, "Watch more and more of my subjects fall? Wait until all my power is drained?"

"No," Eion shook his head and put a hand on Jareth's shoulder, "You fight with what you have."

Suddenly Eion looked back out the window and looked down at the fountain again, "Your mother loved to sit there on the ledge of the fountain. She would read her books and talk to the goblins around her."

"That's why you had her fountain and tree moved to this palace from my kingdom," Jareth never moved his eyes from the fountain, "You wanted a reminder."

"I wanted one of the only memories that I cherish," he sighed and looked at Jareth closely, "Your Sarah is a very special mortal."

"Just as mother was," Jareth nodded and saw his father's face soften a bit. Out of curiosity Jareth asked, "How did you seal them away before?"

"With a good amount of magic, and will…," Eion nodded and looked again out the window, "And a sacrifice that will never be made again."

"The legend said that it was your magic and will alone that locked them in the pits of the great lakes," Jareth quoted from memory.

"Legends are just that," Eion chuckled a bit to himself, "A lot of fiction with very little truth."

"What was your sacrifice then?"

"You do not want to seal them away with a flawed plan," Eion shook his head, "I will help with what power I have against them, but you must find your own way to defeat them completely."

Jareth paused and shook his head, "Is that all the help I can receive from you on this, father?"

"Unfortunately, that's all I can give," he patted Jareth on the back, "Come, let us get ready for this ball. I am eager to know more of this Sarah that has attached herself so well to your side."

* * *

"Toby Williams!" Sarah stomped her foot and Toby stopped dead in his tracks. She was the only one to ever get him to actually do as he was told. True, it took her some time, but she was the one that could ever do so. His parents couldn't even say the same. Heir to the Labyrinth or not, he was still her little brother, and he was going to listen or there would be a piece of Hell to pay.

"What is it Sarah?" Toby put his hands behind his back innocently and gave her his most innocent grin.

"Don't give me that, kiddo," she waved her finger at him, "You knocked poor Grindle to the ground. Now let her fix you up. If you are to meet the High King of the fae then you are going to look proper enough for it. Now, apologize and get it done. It will only take moments and you are dragging it out into an hour."

Toby rolled his eyes and went up to Grindle who was still holding a brush and what looked like a hand full of glitter in her other hand, "I am really sorry for knocking you over Grindle."

"I accept your apology, Master Toby," she nodded and motioned for him to sit down.

"But…" Toby pouted and sat on the chair, "Do we really have to use the glitter?"

Sarah chuckled to herself and heard the giggle from behind her. She turned to see the beautiful woman that was sitting next to Jareth's father at the throne settings. Her hair was a bright chestnut color and her eyes were a bright yellow. Her dress was a deep golden color that reached and covered her legs and shoes. It made her seem like she glided across the marble floors.

Sarah had never seen anything or anyone quite like her. But as Jareth had said, he was the only fae that she had ever seen or met. And what did she know? Maybe a good portion of fae women looked like that. The only thing was that she didn't see anything of Jareth from this woman.

"Ahem," the woman cleared her throat and looked pointedly at Sarah.

Sarah shook her head and blushed, "I am sorry, your highness. I must have been staring."

"You were trying to find the similarities between I and your Jareth," she corrected and sat down on a small couch in the chambers that were given for Toby's use. She patted the cushion next to her for Sarah to sit. Sarah hesitantly sat down next to her suddenly very nervous, "I will tell you one thing, Lady Sarah… You will find nothing of Jareth in me. For I am not his mother."

"You are the queen, right?" Sarah asked a bit confused.

"In a matter of words, yes," she laughed again, "My name is Gossimer. I am his majesty's second consort."

"There has been another before you?"

"We fae are very fickle about mates," she explained, "King Eion and I… well, he had already lost his one love and he needed more heirs other than Jareth, although Jareth is the one to take his place in time. I, on the other hand, was of a very fertile family and very trustworthy. Fae have a hard time conceiving, but luckily I have given him two other children that rule other lands."

"Have you lost your one love as well?" Sarah asked with a small frown.

"I doubt I have one in this existence of mine," Gossimer explained, "And I wish to stay at Eion's side as long as he will have me."

"Will he send you away?"

"No, I don't believe he will," she shook her head, "But sometimes, I still see him think back and see her face over mine."

"Who was she? Is she still here in the Underground?"

"I believe that is something that you will discuss with Jareth when the time is right," she patted Sarah's hands, "The young master is ready from the look of it. Are you ready to accompany your Jareth?"

"I believe so," Sarah nodded and both women helped one another up.

Gossimer held up a hand to stop Sarah from going out the door, "I will fetch his majesty and send Jareth to you and young master Toby. It will only be a moment."

With that she flashed away in another swirl of glitter. Toby came up to stand next to Sarah. She looked down to find him with the biggest pout on his face and glitter strewn about carefully in his hair. Sarah laughed a little under her breath at her brother's pout.

"What's wrong, Toby?"

"Boys aren't supposed to wear glitter," he picked up his hand to pick at his hair until he caught sight of Grindle who had another handful ready for him. He quickly dropped his hand and then crossed his arms over his chest, "That's only a girl thing."

"I would hope not," Jareth suddenly appeared before them. He wore the same outfit that he arrived in, but he had glitter in his hair as well. Sarah also noticed a few red streaks and the absence of his cloak, "Are you two ready to make your appearance once again?"

"Sarah doesn't have glitter in her hair," Toby mumbled as he nodded.

Suddenly there was a small puff of glitter over her head and Jareth smirked, "Now she does."

Toby smiled a little even though he was trying really hard not to.

"Now, I must go over just a few more things," Jareth took a deep breath, "I know that the majority of them won't, but there are some fae who look down on humans. This will be more targeted at you, Sarah, since you are fully human. Toby is changing fairly quickly. I tell you now, pay them no mind, for I will steer you clear of them as much as I can."

Sarah nodded, "Should I still wait until they speak to me before I speak back?"

"That is only for court," Jareth shook his head, "This is a little more informal."

"Informal, huh?" she picked at her dress and looked pointedly at him.

"As far as conversations go," he smiled at her and placed a hand on her lower back, "And this will be a perfect time for my father to understand you like I do."

"You never understand me," she laughed a little to let him know she meant it as a joke.

"Better than you know, my love," he whispered and pushed Toby a head of them. She only gave him another secretive smile and walked beside him down the hall.

He settled one hand on her opposite hip and held her other hand with his. As they walked through the halls Sarah saw how many of the servants of the castle bowed to them as they passed. She thought she would never really see any magic ever again, and here she was dressed up like another princess being escorted through the halls of a castle by a king. Sarah noticed that they stood in front of the same set of doors as earlier and she took a deep breath.

Jareth leaned toward her, "Just be yourself, Sarah. It doesn't matter what they think. I still love you."

She smiled and stole a quick kiss from him.

Toby stuck out his tongue and looked up at Jareth, "What am I supposed to do?"

"One of my distant cousins has had prosperity in their household and has a few children your age. You may join them for the ball if you would like."

"Are they girls?" he asked with his hands on his hips.

"And what's wrong with girls?" Sarah asked and mocked his pose perfectly.

Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder, "Absolutely nothing."

"Oh brother," Toby blew some glitter from his bangs and walked toward the doors. Both Jareth and Sarah shared a quiet laugh and looped their arms through one another as the doors finally opened.

As Jareth had said, Sarah noticed some of the stares from the fae that surrounded her. Some gentle- others, not so gentle, and others could only be described as death glares. Sarah held on to Jareth's arm tighter and he patted her hand in a comforting gesture.

As they reached the center of the room, Jareth found his father and Gossimer excusing another servant who was passing around the wine. Eion waved his son over and Jareth brought both Sarah and Toby to him.

"Now, let's try this a little more civilly than the straight laced court appearances allow, shall we?" he asked as they approached. He smiled down at Toby who stood in front of Sarah and Jareth, "Did my son actually put glitter in your hair, my boy?"

"Actually Grindle did," he said and got a look from his sister than seemed to scream 'watch your manners'.

"Ah, the young goblin you brought along, yes," he nodded with a knowing twinkle in his eyes, "Well, just to give you further warnings for future engagements such as these… glitter is not required."

Toby smiled and looked up at the king and the gentle queen that he had met earlier, "Sir, I really like you."

"And I have to take a liking to you, Young Master Toby," he held out his hand to Toby and Toby shook it. The king then straightened up and looked toward one of the far corners, "This must be dreadfully boring to a spirited fellow as yourself, why don't you join the other children in the corner? I hear they are excited to meet a new heir to a kingdom."

Toby looked back at Sarah, "Can I?"

"Yes, Toby you may," she nodded and he politely bowed to the king and walked quickly to the corner mentioned.

"And now, for you, Sarah Williams," Eion moved his eyes to hers and carefully took her hand in his before he kissed the top of her knuckles, "A pleasure to finally meet you in person."

Sarah seemed a little taken back by the sudden change in emotion, but smiled at him gratefully. This wasn't going as bad as she thought it would have, "The pleasure is mine, you highness."

"I very much doubt that," he shook his head with a friendly laugh, "For much to my son's disappointment, I am to steal you for the first dance of the night."

As soon as the words were out of his mouth he plucked Sarah from Jareth's grasp and swept her to the dance floor. Jareth watched in half amusement as Sarah's face went from absolute horror to uncertainty.

He looked back at the queen that was left to stand on her own and he bowed to her, "Gossimer, you are lovely tonight."

"Thank you, Jareth," she curtsied back.

"Would you like a dance since your husband has run off with my partner?"

"I would love to," she nodded and took his out stretched hand.

Meanwhile, out on the dance floor, Sarah tried her hardest not to step on King Eion's feet in her attempt to waltz. She sighed as she missed stepped once again. She heard his low chuckle and she almost laughed herself as it reminded her of Jareth's.

"You can breath, Sarah," he said to her in a comforting voice, "I am not going to throw you to dragons."

"That is a relief, your majesty," she bowed her head in embarrassment.

"And enough of that 'your majesty'," he chided her and spun her around, "I use that in court and to intimidate. I don't like to use it over my guests. Call me Eion."

"All right then, Eion," she nodded her head.

He turned his head just slightly as he caught sight of Jareth and Gossimer. His wife was trying so hard to talk with Jareth, while Jareth's attention was on Sarah. Eion looked back at Sarah who seemed a little distracted from her dancing by Jareth as much as Jareth was distracted by her.

"So, exactly what is between you and my eldest son?" he asked straight out and she felt herself stumble through another turn.

She bit her lip and turned away from Jareth to look into Eion's eyes, "I believe with all my heart that I am in love with your son."

"That's a mighty big statement to say," he searched her eyes, "Are you sure that is one that you want to make?"

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

"Then you defiantly have my blessing," he nodded and she blushed. He put a finger under her chin before she could duck away, "The Gods know that you are more than beautiful enough to rival any fae woman- and the will and strong head to face against him, of which he needs more than anything."

She smiled and began to laugh. She paused for a moment, "I was just wondering… you mentioned a magic in me that I haven't unlocked yet. What did you mean?"

"A bit of self discovery, I think," he smiled like he was keeping a secret to himself just like Jareth has done in the past.

"He is a lot like you," she mentioned.

"He is a combination," he shrugged a little, "But yes, he does get his charm from me."

Suddenly Toby rushed by her skirts and as she opened her mouth to shout after him a young fae girl that looked around Toby's age chased after him. The fae couples that surrounded Sarah and Eion began to laugh at the children's antics and then began to dance again.

"I love youth," Eion said as his eyes followed Toby and the young girl, "Where the cares of the world consist of candies and their guardians. Be it parents… or sisters."

Sarah nodded, "I agree."

"Excuse me," Jareth appeared to their side and looked up at his father expectantly, "May I cut in?"

"By all means," Eion nodded and placed Sarah's hand in Jareth's, "Thank you for the dance, my lady."

"You're very welcome, Eion," she bowed her head and he smiled back at her before he took his wife's hand and began to dance again.

"My father's taken a liking to you," he said as he took her hand in a position for a waltz.

"That's good to know," she smiled and then looked at their hands, "Are you sure that you want to do this? I made a complete fool of myself with your father. I think I might have killed his right toe."

Jareth laughed lightly and then leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Just dance with me, Sarah. It's not all that new to us."

As he leaned back she had a small smile on her face and their feet began to move together with the music. Suddenly they fell into a perfect waltz much like she remembered from the time she was fifteen. The music even felt familiar and she smiled wide up at Jareth as he began to hum with it. Suddenly the only thing that Sarah noticed was his voice humming to the music and his eyes looking into her own. There was no one else, nothing else, but just the two of them in their own dance together.

"That was me, you know," he said quietly and interrupted his own humming.

Sarah still continued her dace with him as if they were talking the entire time, "That was you where?"

"In your dream," he clarified, "And I told you the truth. I lost my heart to you there. As you searched for me in the mass of goblins dressed as royals, I found that my heart followed you around the room and when we danced for the first time… I couldn't stop it from staying with you."

Sarah only smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as they changed directions and continued their dance with one another. They danced with only the music and one another to guide them. Moments passed, and as far as Sarah was concerned a whole century may have passed for them, but he promised that time stood still and in a way he was reordering time just for her once again.

He put his cheek to the top of her head and whispered to her, "My father has the insane notion that we are in love with one another."

"Now, where would he get an idea like that?" she leaned back and placed a small kiss to his lips which he returned.

As Sarah and Jareth continued to dance into oblivion, Eion and Gossimer looked on with interest, "So you think that she is the one?"

"She _is_ his champion," he offered, "And she does love him. Truly, I saw it in her eyes."

"It will be hard for him once you tell him," she said and tried to hold him closer to her as in comfort, but he shook his head, "You do intend to tell him, don't you?"

"Yes. He needs to know the risks," Eion sighed, "I will not let my son be destroyed. Not by shadows and not by losing the one thing he has ever loved in his life."

As they too danced through the rest of the dancers, Eion picked up on a few of the mumblings of the other faes on the dance floor and gritted his teeth.

"She's mortal…" one female said to her dance partner as they spotted Jareth and Sarah.

"Well, she is just like his mother in that aspect, so it fits," the other answered.

"But what if she grabs the same fate as his poor mother?" they both paused and Eion strained to hear as he kept dancing, "The same fate as the last Goblin Queen…"


	15. Chp XIV: Sacrifice

**Chapter XIV:** Sacrifice

Sarah sat comfortably off to the side of the dance floor beside Gossimer as Eion and Jareth were discussing some politics or court procedures with a few other fae men. Sarah saw Jareth glance over to her once in a while to make sure that she was getting along well and she smiled back at him each time she caught his eyes. His eyes would change for that second before he went back to discuss again with the other men.

Sarah actually was able to settle into a pleasant discussion with Gossimer about the different fae and the kingdoms that composed the Underground. They laughed with one another as they found the similarities between Jareth and Eion and Sarah almost laughed upon finding that Jareth did not get his tantrums from his father. Many believed that it came from his mother who she had yet to hear about. Although, that did not stop Gossimer from telling Sarah about the stories she had heard and was a part of when Jareth was growing up.

"And then Jareth, well he just hopped off of the dragon's back and into his father's arms with the biggest smile you could ever imagine," Gossimer smiled at the memory, "And then asked if he could keep it in his chambers. It was the most incredible thing I had ever seen. And possibly the most scared that I had seen Eion."

Sarah laughed as she could see a six year old Jareth flying off of a dragon as if it was no big deal at all. She then felt a tug on her skirt and saw Toby to her side.

"Hey there, kiddo," she smiled at him and opened up her arms for him.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her and sat in her lap like he had every time that he was scared or tired. He put his head on her shoulder and she ruffled his glitter hair affectionately.

"You are going to get too old for this really quick," she reminded him and he lazily shook his head. She laughed a little bit, "You tired, champ?"

"Uh huh," he nodded with a yawn.

"Okay, just give me a minute," she pulled him from her lap and set him on the floor. He grabbed her hand as she scanned the area for Jareth. Gossimer stood with her and all three of them walked where Jareth and Eion were still in discussion with others.

"You are going to make a fine mother some day, Sarah," Gossimer noted when they were half way to the group of male fae.

"I don't know what kind of mother I'd make if I wished away my own brother," Sarah said in response.

"You're not the same person you were back then," Gossimer reminded her, "And I think you are most grateful for that."

Sarah would have answered back to her, but she was already placing herself at Eion's side. Jareth turned to Sarah and looked pointedly at Toby. Toby was yawning and held Sarah's hand with one of his while his other rubbed his tired eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt," she bowed her head toward the group and then to Jareth, "Toby's tired. I was going to take him to bed for the night. I didn't want you to wonder where I wondered off to."

Jareth smirked, "I would have found you. This palace isn't so hard to get lost in as the Labyrinth."

"Thankfully," she smirked back and looked down at Toby, "You ready to go?"

"Yup," Toby nodded and then looked at Eion and Gossimer, "Thank you very much for letting me come to the party."

Eion, along with some of the other male fae around him laughed thoroughly amused by the young boy, "You're very welcome, my boy. Sleep well and we will see you in the 'morrow."

Sarah bowed her head to Eion and Gossimer, "Thank you from me as well, Eion. It was a beautiful ball. I enjoyed myself."

"You're welcome as well, my dear," he nodded.

"I will be there to collect you in a while," Jareth said to her and kissed her forehead before she turned to the giant doors. He turned back to his father where he saw something in the older set of mismatched eyes that he never saw from his father before. Jareth narrowed his eyes and his father sighed loudly.

"I believe that I might need to clarify some things with my son," he said and the rest of the male fae went to find their ladies to fit in a few more dances. Eion kissed Gossimer on the temple, "Go find something to occupy yourself with, my dear. I will be a while."

"Yes, my lord," she nodded and curtsied to Jareth before she walked into a small circle of women.

"What exactly needs clarification?" Jareth asked as he and his father turned from the ball and toward the back of the hall where the doors to the gardens were. Jareth followed behind his father in silence and reserved patience until they were outside and the doors were closed behind them, "Father?"

Eion walked directly to the fountain he had stared at so intensely earlier. He sat on the edge and took a deep breath as he looked to Jareth, "Do you remember anything about your mother?"

"How could I?" Jareth asked and looked up at the sky, "She died as she brought me into this world. How could I remember someone who was gone before I could even open my eyes?"

"You can remember her because she held you in her arms," Eion watched as Jareth's head turned sharply to stare at him. He looked down into the water and passed a hand over it. He tilted his head and beckoned Jareth to stare into the small pool.

Jareth frowned, but followed his father's motions and leaned over the side to see what was in the water. There in the ripples was a picture of his mother by the same fountain with an infant in her arms. Her golden hair swept up in the slight breeze and revealed the happy smile on her face. She kissed the little fingers of the baby as they reached for her and laughed along with the little one in her arms.

"What is this?" Jareth whispered and couldn't turn away from the picture in the pool.

"It's my most treasured memory," Eion said and watched on.

"_My sweet boy,"_ the rippled version of his mother cooed, _"You are to be strong and a great king one day, just like your father. And you will rule with fairness and a fondness of your subjects just like those whose steps you follow. And I will be so proud. Just as I am now."_

Jareth watched on as the picture of his mother looked around her carefully as if she was watching for something. The infant began to cry and she shushed the babe and then began to sing, _"… wasn't too fun at all, but I'll be there for you… as the world falls down…"_

"My song to Sarah," Jareth said surprised.

"You took the words that she sung to you and made it a creation all your own for your Sarah," he smiled, "Her love for you transferred into your love for Sarah."

"I thought that I dreamt those words…"

"She saw you as the most treasured of all," Eion waved his hand over the picture and it faded into the shallow depths of the fountain's pool.

Jareth stepped back and took a clearing breath before he said another word, "What else are you keeping from me? What else are you to reveal to me tonight?"

"Many things that should have been said centuries ago," Eion looked up at the stars, "Sit down, Jareth. This tale might take a while."

"As long as it is no longer fiction," Jareth sat beside his father and picked at a few of the leaves that were hanging close by his head from the willow tree above him.

"No more fiction from me," Eion shook his head, "It is time you were told the truth about your kingdom and why you were to take hold of it so young."

"You weren't fond of the goblins," Jareth said quickly, "I know of your disposition against the subjects of the Goblin Kingdom."

"I was fond of all my subjects when I was Goblin King," Eion corrected, "The goblins, the dwarves, the beasts- large and small… I was so eager to give you your birthright as soon as I did was because I hated what the land had taken from both of us. What it and those shadows stole when I gave it so much."

Jareth waited for him to continue and Eion got up from his seat and started to pace.

"When you were born, there were four of the happiest months of my existence. You're mother kept you in her arms as long as she could, even from me. She loved your attention and it seemed like you did not mind giving it to her," he smiled fondly at his full grown son, "You would spend hours out at the fountain with her. She would tell you stories from the Underground and from Aboveground. She would sing to you and dance with the goblins. We would walk the mazes and enjoy the pieces of our lives and how they had fallen together. How we now had you."

"Then something happened."

"The shadows fell upon the Labyrinth. Cities shook… buildings and mazes collapsed… and subject after subject died under the pressure. As I began to do."

"And?"

"So I thought of the Great Lakes and the magic that they held with the Labyrinth and the rest of the Underground. I found a way to bind them there, where they could no longer do harm. But before I could entrap them there, I would have to battle them," he paused here and collected his memories behind closed eyes, "And your mother- with that fire you wield as well as she had- declared she would fight beside me."

Jareth turned his head to the water as that reminded him so well of Sarah.

"She told me as I tried to tell her otherwise, 'I am your queen, Eion. What Goblin Queen would I be if I just stayed back and waited to hear word if my husband was coming home or dead?'" he looked at Jareth with a smirk from the memory, "So we left you in the most capable hands we knew of…"

"Grindle…" Jareth knew. She had always taken care of him since he was a young child. That's why he trusted her so much with the care of Sarah and Toby.

Eion nodded, "And then we went off to the fight."

"A fight that you lost."

"It is the battle where I lost almost everything that I held dear," he frowned, "I lost my heart, and nearly my immortal life. If I didn't have you when I came back, I would have surely died by my broken heart."

Jareth let the silence fill the area between him and his father before he asked, "What happened to her?"

"She was the sacrifice I had to pay for my kingdom," he answered and clenched his eyes shut against the memories, "We stood against the shadows as a single force. For the Labyrinth had given her some magic of her own. As she was its queen and a champion, she had gained its respect and as such fought by my side.

"But near the end, my magic began to weaken against them. They battled back as they were drawn into the water. And she helped… she fed her own magic into mine and we both drove them back. Then, as the binding was almost complete, the magic of the Labyrinth itself shot from the Great Lakes and straight into your mother's chest. It took her last breath and she collapsed to the ground as the last of the bond was completed.

"As I held her in my arms and promised her that I would take care of you, I also cursed the Labyrinth with words so fowl," he looked at Jareth, "That's why as soon as you were able, you took my place. I could no longer love that land when it killed my heart on the night that I fought so hard for it to live."

"A sacrifice that could not be given again," Jareth nodded in understanding.

"You are to fight these shadows again, just as I had," Eion walked straight to his son, "You are bound by your kingdom to stop them. I know this, and it pains me."

Jareth stood up as he sensed his father was not done.

"I know something about Sarah," Eion continued, "The Labyrinth has given her a power as well. Being a champion has given her such."

"Yes, she has the power of wishes," Jareth confirmed.

"I believe that when the Labyrinth shifted its power to give some to Sarah, it may have weakened the bond over the shadows and they had worked their way out of their prison."

"That would make sense. I felt as if the Labyrinth seemed weaker since she left. I thought it was only because of me."

"Don't let fate repeat itself," Eion put his hands on Jareth's shoulders, "Lock her away- push her away from you if need be. Make sure that she is safe. I had you to pour my love toward after your mother was taken from me. My dear Celeste… but you have nothing but her. And her death will kill you slower than the shadows. And believe me, more painful as well."

"I know this," Jareth nodded, "And unfortunately, she was like mother in that respect. She has that fire. She will not do anything but fight by my side and protect the Labyrinth. I cannot convince her otherwise. I have tried."

Eion paused and turned away from Jareth, "Then do one thing."

"What is that?"

"Protect her until your dying breath," he whispered.

"Always," Jareth nodded and sensed that the discussion with his father was over. He bowed even though his father didn't look at him and quickly moved to the door so he could catch up with Sarah and Toby.

Eion looked up at the sky to the stars, "Oh Celeste… and they say what fools you mortals be."

He felt a light breeze on his cheek that felt like a gentle caress. He slowly turned back toward the ball as the wind blew past him and he caught Gossimer at the doors. He held out his arm for her.

"I thought I told you I'd be a while."

"I saw Jareth leave," she titled her head toward the far end of the hall as she took his arm, "And I felt that my lord needed a shoulder lean on. Even if for a moment."

Eion smiled his thanks and kissed his queen under the silence of the stars.

* * *

Toby hopped on his bed once he was out of his ball attire and in a large blouse that went down to his knees. He quickly went under the blankets and settled back into the extra large pillows behind his head.

Grindle came up to the side of Toby and chuckled down at him, "I am guessing that you will take your bath in the morning than, young master?"

"You guess correctly," he smiled triumphantly and looked her in the eyes.

She rolled her own and picked up his shoes that he had kicked off at the side of the room, "Then I will get your wardrobe ready for the next day then."

Sarah smiled at Grindle as she approached her, "Thank you, Grindle."

"I will see you both in the morning. Goodnight," she nodded her head to both of them and walked out the door and down to the servant quarters where she could wash his clothing before she went to bed for the night.

Sarah looked over at her brother who was now sitting up in bed and looked over at his sister. She sighed as if she was exasperated with him and walked to the side of his bed. She sat on the edge, still in her elegant, red ball gown.

"So what is to be tonight, Sarah?" he asked her and grinned when she put on a knowing smile.

She titled her head as if she was confused and played as if she had now idea what he was talking about, "Other than you sleeping, you mean?"

He laughed a little as he knew she was acting again, "You know what I mean!"

Sarah rubbed the top of his head, "Okay, okay… story or song?"

"Song!" he bounced a little in his seat. He then stopped and pointed at her a little, "And you know the one, Sarah! Don't even ask."

"Toby, you know I can't sing that one well…" she groaned.

"Yes you can!" he pleaded with her. She watched him pout which was always a weakness for her. And now that he was changing more fae like, it seemed to be even more impressive, "Come on, Sarah. Mom would never sing it to me and you've been gone for a while now from home. I never hear it anymore."

That did it.

"Okay Toby, scoot over," she scooted him to the side even though she didn't have to since it was such a huge bed. She sat in next to him and put an arm around his shoulders as she hugged him from the side, "Where shall we start?"

"Beginning is always good…" Toby teased.

"You know, you remind me of the babe," she began.

"What babe?" he asked excited.

"The babe with the power."

"What power?"

"The power of voodoo."

"Who do?"

"You do," she laughed.

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe," she poked his nose a little and he laughed as she began to sing what he called 'his song'.

As they both sang together on the bed they didn't notice the figure that hung in the doorway since Grindle had left. Jareth watched on with amusement as the two Williams sung the song that he had created for Toby. Toby sung with a wide smile and Jareth could see that he knew every word, as did Sarah. More than likely Toby's doing since she wasn't there to enjoy the original song with them both.

It was toward the end of the song when he made his appearance, "Well, that seems all too familiar."

"Jareth!" Toby said happily, "Are you going to sing along?"

"Oh, I think you and your sister have that under control," he chuckled and saw the light blush that covered Sarah's cheeks. He held out a hand to her when he was close enough to the bed, "You ready for bed as well, Sarah?"

"I think it is late enough," she nodded and kissed Toby on the forehead, "Sweet dreams, kiddo."

"'Night Sarah," he yawned and looked at Jareth as Sarah took his hand, "'Night Jareth."

"Goodnight, Toby," he nodded at him and escorted Sarah from the room. He waved his hand and the lights went out in Toby's chambers. The only light was the moonlight that filtered in through his large window.

"So are you going to escort me to my chambers once again and kiss me goodnight?"

Jareth chuckled, "In a way."

They reached a set of chambers that were a little more elaborate than those of Toby's. Sarah smiled, but wasn't as surprised this time as she was used to the elaborate chambers of the fae. Jareth pushed her into the chambers and he followed her close behind. He shut the door behind them and she lifted her eyebrow at him.

"And what do you think you are doing, Goblin King?"

"I'm kissing you goodnight," he answered with a hungry smirk.


	16. Chp XV: Family Tree

**Chapter XV:** Complicated Family Tree

"So are you saying that you're here for the service of tucking me in?" Sarah asked as she playfully took a few steps away from him.

"My initial plan was to kiss you possessively and then take the couch here in the front chambers, but if you insist on taking this to the bed, Sarah, I will not voice any argument," he smirked and followed her as he unbuttoned his vest and then tugged off his gloves, "My father gave us the same chambers."

"I see that," she carefully slipped off her shoes and stepped over them as she went further into the room. She then looked away from him, "I don't think that I've complained at all about this situation."

Suddenly she backed into something and his arms found themselves around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. He turned his head just so and whispered into her ear, "Believe me, my love, I've noticed."

She smiled and shivered a little against him. She felt his breath on her ear and her neck until she felt him place soft kisses and gentle nips against her neck and bare shoulder. She placed one hand over his arms and she lifted her other hand to run it through his hair. Her head tilted to the side to give him better access to her neck and she heard something akin to a growl escape the back of his throat.

"Sarah," he whispered and kissed his way back to her ear, "We need to slow. I do not want to force anything upon you that you do not desire. If we do not stop, then I will not be able to in a moment."

Suddenly Sarah's eyes softened and she turned in his arms to face him. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him passionately. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her hands went into his hair. Her body pressed into his and his arms tightened around her waist. Soon his hands began to slide to her hips and pulled her hips to grind against his own. Sarah let out a moan at the action and Jareth leaned his head back just enough to look her in the eyes.

"You're not forcing me into anything, Jareth. I love you and know it or not, I've been thinking this over in my head for quite a while now," she told him with her eyes half lidded. He always did this to her and she still didn't know how.

"Tell me you won't fall away," he said out of the blue and Sarah immediately sobered from her passion filled daze.

"What do you mean?"

"You are telling me that you are willing to give yourself to me in the most intimate of ways," Jareth recapped with her and she nodded her head. He put his forehead to hers and closed his eyes, "This is a dream for me, Sarah. And it has been known that many of my dreams fall from me. They collapse beneath my feet and slip through my fingers as if fine sand. I never want you to be-"

"Shh," Sarah put one of her fingers on his lips and he opened his eyes to look at her. She put her hand on his cheek and rubbed a thumb over his cheekbone, "This is me, Jareth. What do I feel like to you? I am not stone so I will not collapse. I am not sand so I won't slip from between your fingers. And I will never fall anywhere but toward you. I am your Sarah."

He leaned a little into her hand and she smiled as he turned his head to kiss her palm, "And you always will be."

"Always," she nodded.

"I might still lose you again," he said and looked her in the eyes, "After you left the first time I never thought that I would see you face to face again, much less be able to say what I meant all those years ago and hold you like I do now."

She kissed him softly and pulled back before she got too lost in him, "I promise you that you will never lose me. I will fight my way back to you, no matter where I am. Even if it may be beyond the afterlife, you will always see me again."

"You have quite a promise to fulfill then, Sarah," he kissed her back, "And I intend that you keep it."

"So do I," she laughed a little bit, "But now I have a question for you, Jareth."

"If it is what I think it is-"

"Let me ask it first," she pulled from him just slightly, "Are you ready for this step? You mean too much to me for my hormones to miss this up. I do not want to force you into something that you will regret."

"The only thing I will ever regret was not coming back for you sooner," Jareth said and quickly closed his lips over hers.

Sarah suddenly lost her footing and found that Jareth had transported them beside the bed. Her knees caught the side of the bed and she toppled over with Jareth still connected at the lips. Her hands slid under his unbuttoned vest and quickly made work of that. Jareth changed his attention from his lips to her jaw and neck and she suddenly couldn't catch her breath.

Clothing was suddenly becoming a problem as she felt the corset of her dress loosen, but not enough to fall from her. She noticed the fact as Jareth let a grunt of disapproval fall from his lips. She giggled a little and sighed loudly.

"We can get through this problem real quick, you know?" she gasped as he was still working wonders on her neck.

"Hm?" he licked up her neck and nibbled on her earlobe.

"Ah," her breath caught and she knew it wasn't because of the corset, "Damn it all… I wish that we didn't have a clothing barrier between us any longer."

And suddenly she felt a rush of cool air against her skin. That was quicker than she was expecting. Jareth laughed as he felt her shiver.

He picked up his head and looked down at her face, "A little impatient, love?"

"Just a bit," she felt his bare hands on her hips. One suddenly moving north and the other south. She smirked at him, "Am I going to have to wish you to kiss me again?"

"No, I think I would save your magic for a later purpose," he leaned back over and began to work his lips against hers again.

"But I hope you know…" he said between kisses, "… you ruined my fun of disrobing you of that beautiful gown."

"You'll have other chances," she moaned and rubbed her hands down his back.

As his hands roamed her body and discovered every inch of her skin, he kissed and whispered against her lips. He told her of his love and how he had waited for her to come back to him. How much he wished and prayed that one day this dream would become a reality. How he was never to let her go even if the sun demanded it of him, he would never leave her side.

Suddenly a hand was over one of her breasts. He kissed down her jaw and her neck down to lavish some attention to the other breast. Sarah threw her head back and felt herself arch against him. He held her to the bed with one hand on her hip. She felt something coil in her stomach and she couldn't exactly think straight.

Shouldn't she be terribly nervous? As this was her first time, wasn't it supposed to hurt and not feel as it does with Jareth's ministrations? Is she giving in too quickly?

Then Jareth leaned up from her breast, where she couldn't bite back the moan of disapproval. He looked her over from her toes up to her face and everything in between and felt so lucky he couldn't believe it. He softly whispered in her ear, "I am too in love with you to let you go, Sarah."

That was when it clenched for her. She wasn't even all that nervous when he scanned over her body. She loved him and she knew that he was the only one that would be the perfect fit for her, "And I'm too in love with you to let me go."

He smiled and nuzzled his nose against her cheek as he placed a finger at her entrance. He pressed down gently on her bundle of nerves and she gasped at the sensation. Her body arched and his other hand pushed her back to the bed. His fingers then worked together as they pushed into her and then withdrew. Every once in a while they curled within and shot an attack of pleasure up her body.

"Jareth…" she moaned and he watched her as her brows knotted together, "Jareth, please…"

He never denied her anything, and settled himself over her. Before he brought himself forward he looked into her foggy eyes, "I am your first, Sarah."

"And my only," she added and he smiled at her.

"And your only," he agreed. He took one hand and cupped her cheek, "This will hurt for a moment or two, my love."

"It will hurt me more if you don't get on with it," she put her arms around his shoulders and stared at him pointedly, "You started it, you damn well finish it, your majesty."

"As you wish," he nodded. He always loved her spirit.

He thrust forward, their hips meeting together. Sarah felt herself stretch and break all at the same time. She bit her bottom lip so she wouldn't scream. She felt the few tears fall from the corners of her eyes, but took a few breaths before she would open them again. Her arms were tight around Jareth and he stilled above her.

She felt his breath on her face and suddenly his tongue licked at the tears that had fallen. He waited until she released her own lip to say something.

"I will wait as I always have," he whispered to her and kissed her gently, "I am sorry I broke my promise to never hurt you again."

"You didn't…" she spoke quietly and kissed him back, "You've given me something that no one could ever take away from me. You will never have to wait for long."

She felt the pain recede and moved her hips against his. She felt another feeling race through her and gasped as her breath was stolen away once again. Jareth growled against her movements and tried to restrain himself from going too far too fast. His forehead fell to her shoulder and he took a deep breath as she moved her hips again.

"Sarah, please tell me to move soon, or I will not live past the next few moments," he breathed hard into her shoulder. He gently bit on her shoulder to ground her and himself.

"Jareth," she moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, "Make love to me."

"Thank the heavens… took you long enough," he growled as he kissed her hard.

His hips began to push forward and then came back out again. He pushed in and up which made her pull him to her and moan loudly into his mouth. He picked up a faster pace and she quickly matched him. It seemed as if they were doing this dance just as long as they had done all their other waltzes.

Who knew, maybe their souls had been doing this dance since the beginning.

He pushed on harder and faster until he felt her clench around him and she fell into oblivion and pleasure. She yelled out his name and moments later he followed her with her name on his lips.

Both a little drained, Jareth cupped her face in his hands and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I love you."

"Hm," she moaned and he chuckled as he noticed how drained she really was.

"You humans and your frailty," he rolled to his back and tucked her body next to his.

"Frailty huh?" she yawned and kissed his jaw, "I thought you were the one about to die if you stayed still."

He chuckled at the way she caught him. But she wouldn't be the one he loved if she couldn't talk him into a corner like she does. Soon enough her breathing fell into a pattern and he held her for the hour and a half that she stayed asleep.

* * *

Jareth laid satisfied as he looked down at Sarah still content in his arms as the moon shone over her naked skin. She tightened one arm over his waist before she moved her hand up to his chest to trace his chin and Adam's apple. He could tell that she was awake again and moved his eyes from her naked shoulder to her face. Her eyes were already on his and she had a shy smile on her lips.

"Hello again, my love," he kissed her forehead and she scooted closer as she tucked one of her legs over his hips.

"Hello," she said back, "Did you sleep at all?"

"How could I with you beside me?"

"Well that is going to be a problem," Sarah sighed and skimmed her fingers over his chest and stomach, "Because you need your sleep and I never intend on sleeping without you ever again."

He chuckled, "In that case, I know we can work something out that will benefit us both."

As he hugged her close and placed his chin on top of her head he felt the discussion with his father burn at the back of his mind. His father lost his mother to save the Labyrinth and bind the shadows away. Jareth knew already that he wouldn't be able to make the same sacrifice if the choice came to land on his shoulders. He would choose Sarah every time. So how was he going to keep her safe?

"What has your heart beating so fast?" Sarah asked and placed the palm of her hand over his heart.

"You are way too observant for your own good," he mumbled and turned on his side to face her. She had a right to know, "Has anyone told you about my mother since you've been here?"

"Only that Gossimer is not her," Sarah waited for him to continue. She was curious about her, but she felt that if he wanted her to know he would tell her.

"Her name was Celeste," Jareth started and brushed some of her hair from her forehead and behind her ear, "From what I have been told she was a lot like you. An inner fire and she would never back down from a fight that she felt needed to be fought. Even if she knew she wouldn't win. I think that's what my father loved the most about her."

"She sounds like a great woman," Sarah said with a smile.

"She was the first Goblin Queen," Jareth looked past Sarah and to the window that poured moonlight over them, "And my father's only love."

"You're talking about her in past tense," Sarah said and Jareth looked down at her again, "What happened to her?"

"She was killed when I was only four months old," Jareth said and Sarah's eyes widened. He continued before she could ask another question, "My father enlightened me to a few facts tonight. For the longest time I believed that my mother had died giving birth to me, seeing as she was mortal-"

"She was mortal?"

"Yes Sarah, just like you," he smiled a little at her wonder, "My father fell in love with her the first moment he saw her. Much like the way I had with you."

"How did they meet?" she asked a little relieved to get away from the issue of her death.

"She ran the Labyrinth just as you did," he heard Sarah gasp, "Yes she too wished away a child. Her little sister."

"But that would mean that she lost…"

"Not necessarily."

"But you said that I was the only one to defeat the Labyrinth."

"In my time as king," he finished the statement, "My mother did defeat the Labyrinth, but she had a different answer for my father when he offered her all of her dreams."

"She accepted?"

"Yes," he nodded.

"And her sister?"

"That is a bit complicated," Jareth sighed, "My mother and her sister were in a family that had treated them so badly. One of the reasons my mother had actually wished her sister away was that she felt that her sister would be in better hands as a goblin than those of their father. But because of the abuse they had already suffered, her little sister was disfigured by all the hurt she had been through. The fae did not find her pretty enough to join them. So my father brought her back to the castle to live with her sister and he gave her a goblin form. In a way, it had changed her disfigurement into a human face when it was meant to turn her into a goblin."

"So she looked as she would have if she wasn't abused," Sarah said and Jareth nodded.

"She was my mother's closest advisor and best friend. She ultimately became my caregiver when my father was busy with kingdom matters," Jareth stared off into his own memories, "And now she is my most trusted friend and I trust her with those closest to my heart."

"Grindle?" Sarah asked and again Jareth nodded.

"Her human name was Gwendolyn, but I couldn't say it when I was younger, so I called her Grindle. She's stuck with it since."

"She was so young when she was turned; I just assumed that's how young she really was."

"She was sixteen when she was wished away," Jareth continued, "Quite old for a wished away child, but then again she was still seen as a child and as king, my father had to heed the call."

"How old was your mother?"

"Eighteen human years," he said off the top of his head, "And quite the fighter as Grindle would tell me. She would tell me such stories of my mother while I grew up. Said I was just like her."

Sarah let him think to himself before she continued with her next question, "How did she die, Jareth?"

"The shadows," Jareth said quietly, "She was with my father as he tried to bind them to the Great Lakes. She was given power by defeating the Labyrinth just as you now have the power of wishes. The Labyrinth took all of her strength and her last breath. She died in my father's arms while I was safe back in the castle. It was a few human years before my father married Gossimer."

Sarah sighed and sat up a little. Jareth followed her movements. She braced herself against the pillows and the large headboard of their bed. Once she made herself comfortable she opened her arms to him and waited until he came to her. He smiled at her and put his head on her shoulder and she hugged him close.

"I am not your mother and you are not your father, Jareth," she brushed her fingers through his hair, "You are not going to lose me that way. You are not going to lose me period. We do not follow others. We make our own fate, remember? We dance between the stars."

He hugged her closer to him and breathed in her scent as it surrounded him, "Then let's build our own fate."

She felt him relax more against her. He was able to get his worries off of his chest and she was there to listen. She was happy she was able to help him, but she knew he was still worried that she would meet his mother's fate and die in his arms no matter what he does to prevent it. But as much as he wants to keep her safe, she has the pull to fight. She has to fight.

Sarah looked down at his relaxed expression, but knew that he wasn't sleeping. She smiled and decided that they needed a change of subject, "I was wondering about something that you said one of the days when I first got here."

"What's that?" he asked in what she could have sworn was more of a purr than a voice. He nuzzled his nose and lips against her neck.

"Don't you even start right now," she laughed and tried to push him away a little. He held on to her tighter the harder she tried to push away. She gave up with the roll of her eyes and felt him smile as he pressed another kiss to her neck.

"I am being wicked again," he said and pulled himself higher to look her in the eyes, "I am sorry, Sarah. Ask your question."

"You said that you didn't have guest chambers in the castle," she saw him nod as she continued, "Then what were you going to use my and Toby's chambers for?"

He looked surprised at her and then broke into a warm smile, "You and Toby."

"Huh?" she asked as he laughed.

"Your chambers were made for that of my future queen," he put a hand behind her head and gently pulled her toward him as he kissed her gently, "And I knew that was going to be you since the day I saw you. It was either you or no one at all. I designed it for you in hopes that it would be ready for you in the event of your return."

Sarah only smiled, "Is that supposed to be some kind of proposal or something?"

He chuckled against her lips with another kiss, "Believe me, when I ask you to be my queen again, it will be better than offering you another chamber separate from my own, my love."

"And Toby's chambers?"

"They were set aside for the eventual heir of the Goblin Kingdom. Be it my child or a child I felt would be worthy," Jareth said with a shrug, "And no one has ever measured up like your brother."

"That kid is one of a kind," Sarah agreed, "But where do you hope to place our children?"

"Why Sarah Williams," he said with a lifted eyebrow, "Is that a proposal of some kind?"

"Oh believe me, Jareth," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "You would know if I was asking you to be my king."

"Well, in the event of children…" he growled and pulled her beneath him. She squealed a little by the sudden motion, "As soon as we get back to the castle and deal with the shadows, my chamber will turn into _our_ chambers. And that will leave one open for the little ones, won't it?"

"I like how you think," Sarah smiled and he lowered his body over hers.


	17. Chp XVI: Riddles

**Chapter XVI:** Riddles

Grindle walked briskly into the main chambers with the express intention of waking Jareth from the couch and Sarah from the bed. Jareth had told her that was his intentions last night. She smiled and walked into the chambers with a hop in her step. That was until she found the couch empty in the front area of the chambers. She looked beyond the couch and found not only one, but two lumps under the covers on the bed. Very close to one another.

"All right, you two," she said and walked to the bed where Jareth had his arm wrapped protectively around Sarah's waist over the covers that concealed both their naked bodies from view. Neither of them stirred other than Jareth's arm tightened and pulled Sarah's body closer to his own. Grindle sighed loudly and remembered her sister and the way she had to pull her away from Eion in the mornings as well. She turned to the window that was now covered by a heavy curtain. Then a very wicked idea came to mind, "Well, if you won't get up civilly…"

Grindle quickly grabbed the curtain and pulled it to the side where the bright sun shone into the room and more pointedly over the bed. Suddenly both of the bed's occupants opened their eyes and become fully aware that there was someone else in their chambers. Sarah screamed and hugged the blankets to her tighter. Jareth rolled off the opposite side of the bed and landed with a loud thud on the floor.

"Good morning, you two," she smiled with both her hands on her hips. Jareth leaned over the side of the bed while half of him was still on the floor.

"Good morning to you too, Grindle," he smirked and rubbed a hand through his hair with a yawn. Sarah still held up the blankets to her naked front and had a large blush over her face.

Grindle chuckled a little to herself and pointed to Sarah as she looked pointedly at Jareth, "Sleeping on the couch to be a gentleman, were you?"

"Acted out much differently last night," he shrugged and placed his cheek in his hand. He titled his head and looked at Sarah with amusement, "Isn't that right, my love?"

Sarah frowned and glared a little at him.

Grindle laughed and waved her hand at Sarah, "That's okay, Sarah. I've learned to expect the unexpected from him. Now, your clothing is in the front of the chambers when you are ready. Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes and Toby will join you at the dining hall with the High King and Queen consort."

"Thank you again, Grindle," he nodded at her as she bowed her own head and walked out the front doors with a smile still on her face.

"So," Jareth sat on the side of the bed and stretched. He then grabbed Sarah around the waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her shoulders and rubbed his nose against the back of her neck, "We have twenty minutes."

"Of which we need to get dressed in and down to the dining hall," she reminded him with a giggle.

"We have a wonderful thing called magic for that, Sarah," he reminded back and kissed a sensitive spot behind her ear.

"How do you talk me into things?"

"Because I am a very persuasive fae," he smirked and turned her in his arms before he lowered her to the bed with him.

Twenty-five minutes later Jareth and Sarah make their way into the grand dining hall of the High King fully clothed and quite happy with themselves. Eion, Gossimer and Toby were already at the table with their plates filled with food. Toby had started on the items that looked like pancakes and sipped on a goblet of milk that he was given.

Eion looked at his son with a glimmer of amusement in his eyes, "And just what took you two so long this morning? Grindle said she came in to fetch you two this morning at least twenty minutes ago."

"Time is of no consequence in your realm, father," Jareth scooted out a chair for Sarah and let her settle herself before he sat in the chair between her and his father.

"It is still nice if I get to see my son this morning before I must tend to my own duties," he said with a smirk and then turned to Sarah who seemed to have a slight blush to her cheeks, "Did you sleep well, Sarah?"

"Very well, Eion," she said with a smile. Jareth smirked as he sipped on the red juice that was already in his goblet, "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Eion smiled and caught the look that his son had on his face, "I wanted you to be as comfortable as possible since this is not at all like the Goblin Kingdom."

"That was very thoughtful of you," she nodded her head and pushed some of the pancake-like food into her mouth with her fork.

"What do you think about that, Sarah?" Toby asked excitedly from his seat and pointed at the pancake that she just took a bite out of, "I think it's genius. This stuff is great!"

"Then I must get my goblins to make a likeness to it," Jareth said and Toby grinned at him before he took another bite of the food on his plate. Jareth looked at his father who had a worried look on his face, "What is on your mind, father?"

"When are you planning on returning to your kingdom?" he asked and looked at both Jareth and Sarah since he already knew that Sarah was going to go back as well.

"As soon as possible," Jareth took a quick bite of some fruit that sat at the side of his plate.

"That soon?" Gossimer looked fretfully at Sarah and then at Toby. Sarah caught the look and took a deep breath.

"I was hoping to ask you a favor, if it isn't too much that is," Sarah whispered as if she had overstepped her boundaries with the king and queen.

"Name it, Sarah," Eion gave her a friendly smile.

"Both Jareth and I thought this through and we were wondering if you could keep Toby with you here while we deal with the shadows in the Goblin Kingdom."

"We would love to," Gossimer said after she saw the nod from Eion.

"Wait!" Toby looked at Sarah and Jareth and then to Eion and Gossimer, "Don't I have any say in this? I mean, the Goblin Kingdom is my home now. I can't go back with you?"

"It is your home, Toby," Jareth nodded and looked into the boy's eyes, "But think fully on this situation. You are the next heir to the kingdom. If anything happens to me, then it will be up to you to take control once you are old enough to do so. You will be safe here until I can come and bring you back to the Labyrinth with me."

"But I won't be there to protect Sarah," he looked at his older sister.

"Toby," Sarah sighed and smiled at her brother sadly, "I got Jareth to watch my back, just like he has me to watch his. I'll be back to see you, don't worry."

"So you are just going to leave me here?" Toby stood from his chair, "I am all alone here! You are the only family I have. I don't want to leave you and Jareth! This is not fair!"

Toby abruptly turned from the table and ran from the dining hall.

"Toby!" Sarah stood from her chair, but Jareth caught her arm before she could chase her brother. She saw Grindle on the other side of the door follow her brother so she knew he was in good hands. She sighed deeply and sat back down next to Jareth who held her hand tightly within his own.

"He will be looked over and treated well, Sarah," Eion reminded her.

"I know he will," she nodded, "I'm sorry about that. I know he likes it here. And he doesn't normally lash out like that."

"He is changing and during that process sometimes people do things they normally wouldn't have. He will be back to his normal self once he becomes more accustomed to the change," Eion explained, "Does he need anything that will make him feel more comfortable while he is here?"

"He loves the youngest unicorn gelding in my stables," Jareth offered, "I will send him to your stables as soon as we arrive back in my kingdom."

"Anything else?"

"I was hoping that Grindle could stay with him," Jareth looked at his father for a reaction, "She knows what is to be expected of him. With both her and you helping him I know that he would be able to take on the kingdom if he must."

"You mean if something happens to you," Gossimer finished his real thought for him.

"We are hoping for the best," Sarah said and gripped Jareth's hand a little harder, "But we are also planning for the worst."

"Then she will stay with him," Eion agreed and looked at Jareth and Sarah, "You two are risking much for a kingdom full of lost souls."

"But every one of those lost souls have found a home in the Labyrinth, and I will not make them lose themselves again," Sarah spoke strongly, "I just want my brother safe. And I can't promise that he will be there."

"Safe he will be here," Eion smiled fondly at Sarah. She reminded him so much of his Celeste. The same fire that she had behind her eyes- the same fire that matches Jareth's. No wonder they were so connected to one another. Even if the shadows did not escape from their prison, Eion was sure that at one point or another in the future Sarah and Jareth would have found an instance that would have crossed their paths, "When exactly are you leaving?"

"After breakfast," Jareth said with determination.

"Then I guess we should be saying our farewells during our meal," Eion said with a nod and another bite of his fruit.

After breakfast Sarah and Jareth said their goodbyes to Eion and Gossimer and Sarah walked back to Toby's chambers in an attempt to say goodbye. She didn't know how the battle was going to go and she didn't want to leave her brother on bad terms.

She knocked lightly on the door, "Toby? It's me, kiddo."

Sarah listened carefully to the other side of the door and closed her eyes in despair. He wasn't going to answer her if he was really in there. She might as well say it through the door, "I'm sorry, Toby. I just want you safe and these things had you once before. I don't want them to have you again. Jareth is going to put Filigree in the royal stables here for you. We'll be back as soon as we can…"

She didn't hear anything more and she sighed, "I love you, little brother. Goodbye."

Sarah walked from the door and down the hall to join Jareth. Toby sat on the other side of the door as he held tight to a pillow and tried not to cry. He heard his sister and he wanted to throw open the door and hug her tight. Tell her not to go, but something in him told him that it was something that she must do- something that he would understand one day and giving her that hug would only make it much worse for her. She would have stayed if he asked her to and he knew that was not the right thing to do.

"Goodbye, Sarah," he said muffled into the pillow and buried his head into the soft fabric as Sarah's footsteps echoed down the hallway.

"How is he?" Jareth asked as Sarah reappeared from around the hallway corner.

"He didn't answer the door," Sarah said with a deep breath. Jareth knew it was a way to conceal her sad feelings, but didn't call much attention to it.

"I will check on him later, Sarah," Grindle said from beside Jareth.

Sarah had a new appreciation for Grindle and gave her a large smile, "Thank you, Grindle. For everything."

"You're welcome," she smiled and hugged Sarah before she walked back toward Toby's chambers to help her young master any way that she could.

"Are you ready to go?" Jareth held out his hand to her and she nodded.

"The sooner we go, the sooner they pay, so yes," she took his hand.

Both Sarah and Jareth turned to Gossimer and Eion who stood beneath an archway to watch them leave.

"May the Eastern winds guide you both," Gossimer said with worry, yet with a proud undertone.

"And return safely," Eion nodded, "Both of you."

"We will, father," Jareth nodded and both he and Sarah disappeared from the Realm of the High King.

Sarah and Jareth reappeared in the castle's library. Sarah still had a far away look in her eyes, but she soon tried to shake her head to clear her mind at the task at hand. She quickly walked from Jareth and to the books and scrolls to find the answer that they needed.

"Sarah?" Jareth asked a little concerned. He saw the far off look.

"It's nothing," Sarah shook her head again and spread out a map of the Labyrinth before her, "Now where are we going to start?"

"Sarah," Jareth repeated and stepped to stand behind her.

"I told you-"

"He loves you very much, Sarah. You will see him again," he whispered and put his hands on her hips. Sarah smiled a little and leaned back toward him for the support she didn't think that she needed. But once she was in his arms, she really wondered how she had been without it for so long.

"You are much too observant for your own good," she murmured and he chuckled behind her.

"You and I both," he nodded and he finally moved away so they were able to begin. He settled next to a stack of books and placed a few of them in his lap to begin. Sarah stood next to the map and then opened a scroll to the side of it.

"Let's look at these things," Sarah began and thought out loud to herself, "They are complete shadows, yet they have a magic that is strong."

"Something I wish not to happen again within my own body," Jareth growled in annoyance and flipped a page.

"They are weakened in the light…" Sarah's eyebrows furrowed, "But there is a problem in that isn't there?"

"What's that?" Jareth asked.

"There are always shadows where there is light," Sarah explained, "As there is sunlight there are shadows that are cast upon the ground by every living or inanimate object."

"So they will always be able to be present."

"There is only one place where there are no shadows," Sarah sighed and closed her eyes, "The complete dark. But therein lies another problem. The complete dark is where they are the strongest."

"So what exactly do we fight them with if light will only make more shadows and the darkness hides their forms?" Jareth asked and skimmed through another page, "It sounds like quite a problem to me."

"Or a huge riddle," Sarah shifted in her place and held out her hands as she thought with her eyes closed. Her mind began to make visualizations on where to go and what their next move should be.

"I love riddles," Jareth said off hand and thought through Sarah's observations.

"Then what is the question?" Sarah said frustrated and opened her eyes to look at the ceiling of the library.

"What is deeper than bottomless water depths, stronger than shadows and brighter than light to destroy all darkness?" Jareth recited as if it was written in one of the books he had on his lap. Sarah turned to him with confusion on her face. He shrugged and again said, "I love riddles."

"I should have known," Sarah shook her head in slight amusement and took hold of another scroll. Leave it to the Goblin King, Lord of the Labyrinth to create a riddle out of thin air for their latest problem.

After a couple of hours of looking over scrolls and Jareth shooting out possible answers for his own riddle, Sarah sat down exhausted in one of the many arm chairs. She hooked one leg over the side of the chair and made the skirt of her day dress shift and fall gracefully to the ground by her other foot, and uncover a good portion of her raised leg. Jareth lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Deeper than a bottomless depth…" Sarah whispered to herself and rolled the clues around in her mind, "…stronger than shadows and brighter than light…"

"Sarah," Jareth got up from his position and came up behind her. He rubbed her shoulders gently, "Maybe a break is in order."

"No breaks," she shook her head, "Not for me at least. I won't have anyone die on my watch. Not anymore."

"Well love, I'm going to fetch us something to eat," he kissed her cheek and was about to leave when she jumped out of the chair. She almost ungracefully hit the floor, if it wasn't for Jareth's hand around her wrist. He pulled her back toward him and she fell into his chest, "What was that about?"

"I think I have an answer to our riddle," she smiled with excitement glowing behind her eyes, "And you, dear Jareth, gave it to me."

"And that answer would be?" he asked.

"It's so simple and yet so powerful," Sarah took a step back from him, "Why didn't I think of it before?"

"How do you know for sure?" he still held her hand and she smiled at him.

"Well, there is one way to find out."

In the matter of moments Sarah and Jareth were standing beside Hoggle's cottage where his frozen form still sat and stared into the growing weeds that now surrounded his home. He slightly felt the air change as he knew there was someone else in the area. His frozen eyes strained to see who it was, but still feared it would be something he may regret.

Sarah came around Hoggle's form and she smiled at her old friend, "Hey there, Hoggle."

Hoggle's mind was so relieved and at the same time fearful. Sarah was still here. She was still alive, which was great, but how long would that last if she stayed in the Labyrinth with the shadows around? After a few seconds Jareth appeared behind Sarah and watched closely as she seemed to be showing him something of importance.

Sarah knelt down so that she was face to face with Hoggle, "You were one of the first people I loved in this land, Hoggle. And I can really use one of my best friends right about now."

Hoggle struggled against the invisible bounds that held him. He would do anything for her and he knew it. If only he could.

Sarah leaned forward and hugged Hoggle tightly, "I miss you. And I do still need you, no matter how old I may be. I love you… my best friend."

Hoggle's arms began to feel again and began to move. He took in a gasp of fresh air after what seemed like centuries without and finally hugged his friend back, "And I love you too, Sarah."

Sarah leaned back and looked at her now unfrozen friend, "It worked! I never would have thought something so simple…"

"How did you do that?" Jareth asked and knelt down next to Sarah and Hoggle.

"You gave me the idea," she smiled at him, "You called me love. And that was the only thing that came to my mind as answer to your riddle. It's deeper than anything I've ever known. It's the strongest thing I have ever felt and it's the only thing that fights away all of the darkness when I'm with you."

"Can't believe that's all it takes to reverse this," Hoggle said as he backed a little away from Sarah to stretch out his now achy limbs. Not to mention the fact that it looked like Sarah and Jareth were a 'little' closer than what he remembered them to be.

"You aren't the only one," Jareth said as he stood up to his full height.

"It was the thing that ultimately broke their hold on you, remember?" Sarah thought back to the day in the dining hall when she fought with the shadows that enveloped Jareth.

"I try very hard not to remember that day," he grimaced.

"We have our answer, Jareth," Sarah seemed to beam with happiness. She had her friend back and with some help she would bring the whole of the Labyrinth back as well.


	18. Chp XVII: The Use of Love

**Chapter XVII:** The Use of Love

After the small group returned to the inner garden of the castle, Jareth conjured a very small cottage for Hoggle to stay in just in case the shadows decided to come back to his home in the Labyrinth. Sarah smiled at Hoggle's surprise of the king's generosity and then turned to Jareth.

"Are you going to head back?" she asked and nodded toward the castle that towered overhead.

"I believe so," he looked up in the direction that she had tilted her head to, "There is still the matter of finding a way to stop the shadows with your new weapon."

"Love is not a weapon," she said with a playful smirk thrown at him.

He chuckled and kissed her on the forehead, "It is the best thing in the world, but it is also so powerful that it could destroy the most powerful of beings in a single blow. Never forget that, my love."

She nodded and hugged him tightly. Jareth nodded his head in Hoggle's direction and then quickly disappeared in his flash of glitter.

"Isn't he a little scared that you're in danger out here?" Hoggle asked and sat on one of the benches outside of his temporary home.

Sarah sat next to him and shook her head, "I have ways to protect myself and he always has an eye on me. Not to mention that I have you here with me. He knows you'll never let anything bad happen to me if you can help it."

"Some help I would be if I was stuck as a living statue again."

"Hoggle, don't talk like that," she frowned and hugged her friend from the side.

Hoggle sat silent for a few moments and then looked at Sarah's face. He took in her posture and her mood. She seemed a little upbeat despite what had happened, but that was probably because she found the way to at least release the denizens of the Labyrinth from the enchantments that the shadows had placed on them.

"Why did you come here Sarah?" he asked and she turned to him, "How did you come back?"

"Jareth," she answered simply. She sighed as she knew she had to elaborate, "He came to my apartment and told me that the shadows had taken my brother. I came to get him back. When I saw what they had done to this wonderful place, I decided that I had to stay. I had to fight them, Hoggle."

"What about Toby?" he asked. He liked the boy even though he never really met him. By talking with Sarah all the years that he had, he felt a connection with the young boy.

"Jareth and I sent him back to the Aboveground where he was going to stay safe," Sarah explained and looked at the grass beneath her gown, "Unfortunately, his mother wished him away foolishly."

"Now where is he?" Hoggle asked with a gasp.

"He's in the court of the High King Eion- Jareth's father," Sarah smiled slightly, "He was nice enough to watch Toby until the shadows are destroyed and he can come back."

"Aboveground?"

"No," she shook her head, "Jareth has taken him as heir to the Labyrinth. His mother did not finish the Labyrinth. She actually gave up with six hours to go. Toby is under Jareth's care now. He will not become a goblin."

"That's a relief."

"It is indeed. I can't think of anyone better to watch over my brother as he changes."

Hoggle watched her again and then spoke after a bit of silence, "You know, you never talked about him when you talked to us."

Sarah tilted her head in confusion. She still thought they were talking about Toby, "I talked about Toby all the time. What he was doing and what he thought of my latest shows-"

"Jareth," Hoggle nodded at the castle, "We all thought that you hated him."

"I did for a little while when I was still a little girl. And then I grew up and began to understand a few more things," she looked at the flowers around them and smiled at the peace they brought to her, "I always wondered if he thought about me."

"All the time," she turned to Hoggle who had spoken and he looked at the flowers, "He would send a few goblins to look after you every once in a while to make sure you were okay. They always reported you were safe, but alone."

"So that's why the little rascals were all over my bookcases and knocking things over. They were my own little clumsy guardians."

"I wished he had sent me at least once."

"You aren't the best to shadow someone, Hoggle," she smirked at that and he nodded reluctantly, "I find that everyone deserves a second chance, Hoggle. I mean, look at where yours landed you."

"With the best friend I gots," he looked up at her and then at the sky, "It's getting dark. You'd better get inside, Sarah."

"I think so," she got up from the bench, "I will tell you what the plan is when we figure it out. We will stop these things."

"I know you two will," he said with a sad smile, "I think he has the strongest love for you Sarah. And now I can see that in your eyes too. I don't know when or how it happened, and I don't need to know… when you fell in love with him like he had with you all those years ago. But if love is the key, then you will have no problem in defeating them."

"Thank you, Hoggle," she smiled back and then walked toward the castle. Hoggle stayed on his bench and wished that if nothing else that a bit of his heart was still as hard as the stone he once was. Then it wouldn't hurt so much to have the one person that he loved more than himself walk into the arms of another.

Sarah checked the main library within the castle and when she didn't find Jareth in there she went to his chambers. She knocked lightly on the large doors and then peeked in. He had his shirt un-tucked and it hung loosely over his tight black britches. He was holding a few scrolls, skimmed each one over a few times and then smiled up at Sarah when she entered.

"Have a hard time finding me?" he asked and read over one scroll as he passed it off to the side table with a gentle flick of his hand.

"Not at all," she shook her head and closed the door behind her, "What do you have there?"

"Spells," he muttered, "I know it is either of these two."

"What are you planning?"

"I am hoping that in some way we can focus on what we need to and then spread it through the land. In one of these two spells we can make a large dome to envelope the Labyrinth and each of the shadows to where they will be destroyed. And then that will be that, won't it?"

"I hope so," Sarah sighed and he threw another scroll to the side table.

He held the last scroll in his hand with a smile, "This is it."

Sarah took the scroll from Jareth and looked it over. It had complex drawings and it was written in a language that Sarah had never seen before, "What does it all mean?"

"Well, most spells that aren't wished, like yours, are written and spoken in an ancient fae tongue," he pointed at the words that were written in the confusing, yet beautiful script.

"Like what you used in your father's realm," Sarah nodded as she understood. He took the scroll from her hand, flicked it in the air and it abruptly disappeared into a small puff of glitter. She looked into his eyes and lifted an eyebrow, "Where did you send it?"

"A place for safe keeping until we need it tomorrow," he said and held out a hand for her, "We will have the legion of goblins at our side tomorrow."

"Won't that be hard for you, seeing as if they hurt a goblin or creature of the kingdom, you will also be hurt in turn?" she took his hand and stood in front of him with her other hand on his chest.

He held her hand tightly and then kissed her forehead as his other hand stroked the back of her shoulder blades, "It is a battle, Sarah. The link to my soldiers is still there, but it is diminished in such a way that it will not affect me the same way as if they were attacking a normal denizen. Their purpose is to protect the kingdom and the king. They wouldn't do their job if they die and then take their king with them, would they?"

"No, I guess not," she shook her head and placed it on his shoulder, "We are going after them tomorrow, then?"

"The sooner the better," he touched the back of her shoulders with his gloved fingertips, "They will discover that Hoggle is no longer there and then they will launch an attack if and when they feel threatened."

"That does make sense," she nodded against his shoulder and her hand that was just laying on his chest suddenly grabbed a piece of his shirt, "I just wi- I mean, I just didn't want it to be tomorrow. I wanted more time with you."

"And time you will have," he whispered, "We will have forever and eternity, my Sarah."

He reluctantly let go of her one hand and used both arms to bring her into a hug tight against his body. He put his nose into her hair and breathed in her scent which seemed to surround him completely. He planned that they would go into battle with his army the next day and that the evil that plagued his land would finally be destroyed. But in the same token, he was still so afraid that he would lose her, despite her promise that she would always come back.

"Jareth," she whispered and brushed her lips against the side of his neck.

"Mmm?" he asked in a slight purr.

"I love you," she tried to press herself in closer to him, but only managed to pull a growl from him, "Let's not waste this night."

That's all that he needed to hear.

He lowered his head and captured her lips with his easily. Soon enough he had her in his arms and on the bed, without missing one swipe of his lips over hers. Her hands found the clasps of his vest and worked furiously to undo them. All the while he worked on her dress ties in the back. Lucky for him, this dress was much simpler and he had her out of it in very little time.

As the silk material fell from her shoulders and down her body, he followed with his lips. She hesitantly let go of his vest so that he could kiss his way down. His lips followed the material of the dress and his fingertips followed after. She closed her eyes and fell into the sensation he sent through her. He was mesmerized by her and remembered every single dip and curve that he followed with his lips and fingers. He would never forget and prayed that he never had a reason to. When he finally reached her ankles he followed back up her body and removed her underwear on the way back up to her lips.

She smiled as he reached her and nipped at his bottom lip. She pushed him back just slightly and disrobed him of his shirt and pants just as he had with her dress- with kisses and caresses so she too remembered this night. As soon as she was done with her attentions he immediately settled over her.

He moved his hips forward and she moaned something that didn't seem like an actual word. The pace was slow at first and seemed to differ from their first night. This was a night to take as it came. To make sure that the sun didn't come up quite yet. Because once the sun rose, then they would be in a battle and all memories of the night would be just that. Memories and promises of nights to hopefully come.

His eyes were constantly connected to hers as he tried to convey everything he wanted her to know. This wasn't about just sex or lust. It was slow and soft just as it should be. He was making love to her and he was always going to be in love with her.

His quickened his pace and with every hit of their hips his name escaped her lips in a soft cry followed by a moan. She met him for every thrust of his hips and the feeling was building inside her again. Her voice began to rise in volume and called his name out louder. His voice seemed to beckon back to hers. He said her name through clenched teeth as she felt her clench around him.

She fell into a pleasant oblivion and he followed right behind her. He turned to his side and she laid beside him with a hand on his chest. Her breathing evened out and he kissed her gently so not to wake her. As they laid together in their bed Jareth ran his hand up and down her back and whispered kisses on her forehead.

He looked at the small amount moonlight that shone into the room through the large window, "It is you. There is no one else, Sarah…"

She didn't say anything and he didn't think she would since she was fast asleep. He put a hand over the one she had on his chest and pushed it against his heart beat.

"It is still yours," he said and closed his eyes, "It always will be. No matter what events unfold. It is you or no one at my side. My future queen…"

Jareth slowly drifted off to sleep and never heard the Labyrinth shift in response to his heartfelt promise to his sleeping love who had already accepted her place at his side.

* * *

Sarah stepped up to Jareth on his large balcony connected to his chambers and shifted in the outfit that she had rescued Toby in. That was more or less a successful mission and she dubbed it her lucky battle ware. He was in his dark battle armor that looked a bit sturdier then the armor she was used to.

"Many might perish today, Sarah," Jareth mumbled and she silently took his hand in hers.

"We will win in the end," she said with determination laced in every word.

"We are off to face our destiny and write our fate," he turned to her and cupped her face in his hands as he stared into her eyes, "Are you su-"

"Jareth, you try to talk me out of this fight one more time, you will be the one locked away safely in a tower," Sarah warned and he smiled warmly at her.

He kissed her forehead, "That's my Sarah."

She took his arm and they transported to the front gates of the Labyrinth where the shadows had reached and pillaged earlier that morning. Luckily there were no goblins or beasts were hurt and Jareth was unharmed.

All around them Sarah saw goblins of all different shapes and sizes in full battle gear. Actual helmets were donned on their heads instead of old pots and pans that Sarah had seen on the army that Jareth had sent after her when she was fifteen. Many held swords, shields and some held spears or daggers. Sarah even saw Hoggle in the third row back with some other dwarves he collected. Despite Sarah wanting him to be safe he decided that his place was with her. Even if it was out on the battlefield. They were all battle ready and none of them had a hint of fear in their eyes and Sarah had never been more proud of the people of the Labyrinth.

Jareth stepped forward and opened the giant front doors to the Labyrinth and then yelled into the now unnecessarily dark depths, "I, Jareth the Goblin King, call to you shadows. This is your one chance to surrender to my power and authority. There are no prisoners in this war. You have taken too many and if you fight against me once more, then it will be your last fight. What is your answer?"

As the shadows moved beyond the door Sarah stilled herself and whispered a desperate wish, "I wish I had the power and magic needed to help Jareth vanquish this evil once and for all."

Suddenly she felt the same kind of tingle at her fingertips as she felt when she filled in as the Goblin Maiden when Toby was wished away again. She looked down at her hands and smirked a little at the small, tiny sparks that flew from the tips of her fingers. As she looked up a dark tendril of power shot out from the moving shadows toward Jareth. He knew that he wouldn't be able to summon a crystal of protection quick enough, but found that the tendril stopped in mid air at least a foot from him and noticed that a bubble had surrounded him. He looked behind him and found that Sarah had put up a shield around them both, quicker than he thought possible.

"Told you I'd be helpful," she smiled and the tendril shot back into the darkness.

_A war the Goblin King asks for. A war he shall have this day._

The shadows climbed from their hiding places within the hallway of the Labyrinth and manifested themselves into an army of shadow men before Sarah, Jareth and the goblin army.

Jareth turned to the goblins and they cheered and raised their weapons. Jareth manifested a crystal sword in his hand, thick and strong enough to battle the strongest of swords made of steel. He turned to Sarah and squeezed her hand with his other quickly before he turned back to the shadow army, "We will not fall on this day."

Jareth yelled at his goblin army and they rushed forward with their king. Sarah ran beside him as the goblins and the shadows collided in a crash of combat. Goblins leaped, clawed and gashed at the shadows as the shadows squeezed their power over other goblins and left their frozen bodies on the ground. They all seemed evenly matched except that the shadows kept coming. More and more of them poured from the doorway of the Labyrinth.

Sarah lashed out at three shadows at once with a long string of magic as if it was a whip made of fire. They all fell to the ground and she could have sworn that they had disappeared as if they were smoke. She eyed Jareth in the fray and saw him take a few down with his sword and then turn on a few that had cornered one of his soldiers. Sarah turned in time to block another attack and the shadow loomed over her as she fell to her knees.

_Girl, you don't know what you are doing here_, the shadow hissed at her, _You are the key to our victory. We will win and now you will die beside your precious king._

"That's what you think," she put a hand against the shadow's stomach and it flew back in a blast of light. Sarah scrambled to her feet and looked at Jareth who now had a heavy cut in one of his arms, "Jareth."

She ran toward him and cut down any shadow that stood in her way to him. He was then hit with another cut to his leg and he fell momentarily down on his good leg. She rushed through the fray harder and reached his side just in time to help him slice down the extremely savage shadow that was hanging over him.

"You losing your touch?" she asked him as she helped him up.

"I'm not as practiced in the art of war as I used to be," he said and looked her over. She already had a few cuts and bruises on her face and arms, but nothing too serious. He then checked over the battleground and found that his army was fighting bravely, but wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer, "And neither are my people."

"Then I say we end it," Sarah whispered, "There is no use in dragging it out. And only more people, goblins and beasts are going to get hurt if this continues."

"I agree," he held on to Sarah's hands and looked her straight in the eyes, "We have to use a lot of magic. You may faint."

"You'll be there to catch me," she said in confidence.

"Close your eyes, Sarah," he instructed and she did as she was told. He saw a few shadows approaching them and started the incantation as described in the scroll from his library. A large bubble appeared around Sarah and Jareth that kept the shadows at bay and Jareth spoke to her again, "Concentrate, Sarah. Concentrate on your love for this land. On your love of its people, your friends… of me. We will fight through this. Just concentrate."

Sarah clenched her eyelids tightly and thought of everything she held dear and loved in the Labyrinth and the underground. She thought of Hoggle and the courage that he showed when he deliberately disobeyed his king to help her. She thought of Ludo and the kindness that he showed as a giant beast that could have killed her easily, but helped and befriended her instead. She thought of her dear friend Sir Didymus and how his loyalty shown through even if his sense of smell was null. Then she turned to the land itself and everything that it showed her. Not only what she thought was fantasy, but what she needed to learn about herself. She thought about Toby and how he was safe and he would be loved no matter what happened. His smile reached her mind's eye and she couldn't help but smile back.

And finally she thought about Jareth and what she had discovered about him in so little time. She found him to be more than she ever imagined. She felt her love for him and the love he felt for her overflow through their connected hands and she opened her eyes.

The link of their hands glowed brightly and the bubble that surrounded them grew brighter. Jareth's voice rose in volume as he shouted in the ancient language. Suddenly the light between them exploded and covered not only the bubble they were in, but quickly covered the whole of the Labyrinth and the Underground.

She felt so weak after the initial rush of magic and fell limp in Jareth's arms and her eyes rolled back into her head. Jareth caught her and whispered against her forehead, "I told you that you may faint."

He held her close to him and was set to say the last words of the incantation. He eyed the shadows around him as they were contorting in confusion and pain. They finally were going to disappear from his kingdom. They were finally going to go to oblivion just as Sarah had wanted. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"_Jareth_," a soft voice was at the back of his mind. It reminded him a little of the shadows, but it had a different feeling all together. He was suspicious, but kept to his plan.

"_Jareth, there is something you need to know_," the voice said again. Jareth paused only briefly and kept a close eye on the gold glitter that surrounded each shadow and the ground of the Labyrinth. He was patient, more patient then he should be given the situation. The voice began again once it knew he was listening, "_This is a choice that must be made now, King Jareth. And it only for you to make, as it is made by the king before you._"

"What choice is that?" Jareth asked the voice.

"_Between the destruction of these things, these shadows_," the voice paused and took on a more sympathetic tone, "_Or the destruction of the one love you hold most dear_."

"You will not take Sarah," he whispered harshly, "She has given up too much already. And she… she is not a sacrifice. We will defeat these things together. Just as we had promised one another."

"_Do not become ignorant, Goblin King_," the voice warned, "_Promises are grand, but some are to be broken. Intentionally or not. She had no right to promise such things and neither did you_."

"It's not ignorance that I speak of," he growled and held Sarah to him tighter, "It is love. The love between her and I that will never be broken. She made a wish once to always find me again. I believe her when she says she will always find me. And I will always find and love her. Until the end of time. There is no choice! Sarah and I will triumph over these things. And over you."

"_So be it, Goblin King…_" the voice faded.

Jareth uttered the last phrase of the incantation and the shadows began to wither and turn to dust. Jareth smiled as the goblins that were frozen came back to life in a second flat. As the gold glitter moved from shadow to shadow they all withered and Jareth knew that it was happening all over the Labyrinth. His subjects were coming back to the way they are supposed to be. He felt the healing process run through his own body as his subjects were healed as well.

He looked at the battlefield where his army was standing tall once again and saw Hoggle in the middle of the fray with a crude knife in hand. Hoggle nodded at him with a smile and said to himself, "Love really was the way. Imagine that."

Jareth could almost laugh to himself in the joy of the knowledge that they had won. The gold glitter finally settled and he felt as if the Labyrinth was at peace once more. The goblins and dwarves laughed and cheered as they felt their freedom from the shadows won.

"Sarah, my love, we won. We-" he looked down as if to celebrate with her, but noticed that her form in his arms was fading. She was still passed out, but she was lighter in his arms and he could faintly begin to see his arms through her body. He shook his head and tried to grab her closer to him. When his arms slipped through her body he began to yell, "No! NO! You can't do this to me! She isn't dying! She helped you! Why are you taking her away now!?"

The voice didn't answer him and he tried to grab a hold of her as he tried to grab hold of the reasoning. His hands went through her a few more times and he felt the urge to cry for the first time since becoming king wash over him.

"It isn't fair, Sarah," he whispered and could have sworn he saw her eyes open and fill with tears before she completely disappeared. He stared at the place where she disappeared and then closed his eyes against the pain, "I love you…"

Hoggle silently came up behind the king once he saw Sarah disappear. He didn't put a hand on his shoulder or even speak a word of comfort to him. He couldn't even find the words, because he knew then that he too had lost Sarah.

* * *

Sarah Williams sat up with a start in the middle of a dingy alleyway somewhere downtown. She rubbed the side of her head and looked at the neon lights that reflected down the alleyway around her.

"What am I doing here?" she groaned and stood up. Her jeans were ripped around the knees and her shirt was hanging over one shoulder. She checked to make sure she wasn't seriously hurt and nodded in semi-satisfaction. She catalogued the few scratches and bruises that were on her arms and the cut on her lip. She rubbed at her eyes and suddenly noticed that she was crying. There were tears in her eyes, but she didn't know why. She knew for a fact that she wasn't hurt badly and she knew enough about the subject to know that she wasn't raped. She looked up at the sky to see the light sprinkling of little stars through the lights of the city.

"Then why do I feel as if I just lost everything?" she whispered and staggered toward the end of the alleyway. If she could get to a phone she could call her father, Karen and the police. She wanted to know what had happened to her to make her end up in an alley so far from her apartment. And after all, she's the only child that her father had. And Karen would be worried sick.

By the end of the day she would learn of her days as a missing person where no one knew where she was. That night she stared at her mirror in confusion and asked herself why it was just a normal mirror. She felt herself waiting for something. Something she didn't know about. Or something she couldn't remember.

Near midnight she almost swore that she heard a little boy's laughter in her apartment and she felt more at home even though there were no little boys to be found. And every so often she could hear herself say 'I love you' to no one in particular- especially when she was alone.

Then that night, Sarah Williams, a normal twenty-two year old starving actress, dreamt of a giant, white ballroom with balloons, majestic chandeliers and a man in a goblin mask that would ask to dance with her. She would say yes and would dance until morning.


	19. Chp XVIII: Shining Hope

**Chapter XVIII:** Shining Hope

"Well, King Engval, the matters of your fairies catching chicken pox when they bit into infected pixies is not really anyone's fault but their own, wouldn't you agree?" sighed King Eion as he listened to the problems of the lower kingdoms. For this 'problem' he would have been laughing at if his mind wasn't so wrapped around the problem facing his eldest son in the Labyrinth.

Gossimer sat to his side as always and looked on the proceedings as a second judge and reviewer. She sighed along with her husband and he nodded to her to say her own bit if she had any. She smiled professionally at Eion and then turned to the king ahead of her, "If you are so concerned for your fairies welfare, then you should be more careful on teaching them certain manners- like not to bite anyone who may be infected with such disease that may make them unwell."

"Yes, your majesties," the Fairy King bowed and slowly backed out from the grand hall. He took a look at the side of the hall to the left of the thrones where the king and queen sat. There was a little boy, no more than eight years old, waiting patiently with a goblin to his side, sitting on the floor. It was the heir to the Goblin Kingdom- waiting for his King to return for him. If he returned at all. The Fairy King shook his head at his own private thought and abruptly left the hall.

Eion sighed loudly and stood up to stretch before the next king or queen came in to explain their next 'problem', "Attacking fairies with chicken pox… What next? Dwarves with mumps?"

"Calm down, dear one," Gossimer held out a hand and touched his just slightly, "I am worried for Jareth and Sarah as well. But they will contact us as soon as they can. When they are here time does not pass, but it seems to do for us when they are not. He will come to us when he can. As soon as he can. You know this."

Eion looked over at Toby who was talking quietly with Gwendolyn- now called Grindle- in between each discussion, "Yes, I do know this."

"Now, let's get proceedings done with for the day," she coaxed him down into his throne, "Toby asked me earlier if we would like to ride with him in the fields today. I think a ride would not only do him some good, but you as well."

"You may be right," he nodded and then looked at the page by the doors, "Let the next ruler in."

The page bowed and went to open the doors, when they opened by themselves and a very tired, dirty and angry looking Jareth approached his father's throne. Both Eion and Gossimer stood at his entrance and he walked briskly up to the throne with what looked like a dwarf and a large orange rock caller behind him.

Toby noticed the entrance and stood up with a large smile when he saw him, "Jareth!"

Jareth momentarily stopped his determined steps he was making and looked at Toby. He smiled sadly and knelt down a little. The eight year old ran to him and hugged him around the shoulders. Jareth held him in a hug for a moment and then pulled back to look him over, "Let me look at you here."

He let his eyes scan over him from top to bottom, "It looks like they fed you well and kept you clean."

"More than I can say for you," Toby pinched his nose a little with a smile as if Jareth stunk. Which he probably did as he was still battle weary.

"I brought Ambrosius. He is in the hallway," he nodded his head over his shoulder to the scared sheep dog in the said hallway, "Can you settle him into your rooms for me before we all get settled?"

"Sure," Toby smiled, "He likes it better in Sarah's room, but I'll get him to settle into mine until she gets here."

Jareth tried to hide the hurt behind his eyes and patted Toby on the head, "Good boy. Go to it then."

As Toby ran to get Ambrosius, Grindle looked closely at Jareth, "My King?"

"… not today, Grindle," Jareth shook his head, "Right now, I am a very broken heart. Please watch him for a little while for me. I will tell you both about the events in a few hours."

"Yes, your majesty," she nodded her head to Jareth and to his two companions before she scurried out the door and after Toby.

Jareth stood in silence for a moment and then turned to his father and Gossimer who were back down on their thrones. Hoggle stood to his right side where Sarah should have been and Ludo stood behind them both. He was still a bit confused, but knew that it had to do with Sarah and he knew that he would help any way he could.

"So after that grand entrance, you are going to stand there?" Eion asked to try and break the tension that was brought on by his son.

"I am waiting for your page to close the door so you won't have to quell any talk with in your realm," Jareth said in a low voice. The doors abruptly closed and what was said in the grand hall was going to only be between the five occupants within.

"Where is Sarah?" Gossimer asked as soon as the doors were closed, "Is she with you?"

"She's alive," Jareth responded.

Eion took a deep breath of relief. Sarah Williams was still alive. His son was spared the pain of the kind of loss he suffered so long ago.

"And the shadows?" Eion asked.

"Obliterated," Jareth said shortly.

"How?"

"Tell me father," Jareth asked, "What is deeper than a bottomless depth, stronger than shadow and brighter than the brightest of lights?"

"What is use of a riddle?"

"The answer is what defeated them and brought back many of my subjects," Jareth answered. After his father offered no guess he answered from him, "Love. Love was the answer."

"Love?"

"Both Sarah and I used a spell, the encompassing incantation, powered by our love and it saved the Labyrinth and destroyed those who threatened it," he explained. His father looked pleased yet a little confused, "Sarah found it out. Once she thought that was the answer she used it to bring back Hoggle, the dwarf. One of the best friends she had in the Labyrinth."

Hoggle bowed to Eion and took off his hat to show his respect. Eion titled his head in response and then looked to the beast.

"This beast here- Ludo," Jareth corrected himself, "Was under the influence of the shadows and now is back to his normal, peaceful self."

"Then they are totally gone?" Eion asked.

"They are not coming back," Jareth confirmed.

"Then why do I feel as if there is more urgency in your stance than just to tell us the shadows are gone?" Gossimer asked and watched the still straight backed Jareth in front of her.

"Sarah," Jareth answered for her.

"But you said she was alive," she said in a small voice.

"There are things that are more horrible than death when you love another so deeply as Sarah and I felt for one another," Jareth said and looked at the marble floor of the grand hall. Wasn't it only days ago he was dancing with Sarah on it in that brilliant red dress?

"What happened, Jareth?" Eion asked in a tender voice and came down from his throne to stand in front of his son.

"She was sent back to the Aboveground," he narrowed his eyes. He held out his hands as if to illustrate, "I held her in my arms when she fainted from the spell. And all was well. Then this voice said I had to a choice between the shadows and Sarah… and I, being so conceited, had tried to choose both. We destroyed the shadows, but immediately afterward Sarah faded and disappeared from my arms. To the Aboveground."

"Is she okay?" Gossimer asked.

"I checked on her with a crystal," Jareth looked a bit distant over his father's shoulder, "She doesn't remember."

"Remember what?"

"Anything," he sighed heavily, "The Underground, Hoggle, Ludo, her time as runner… me. Nothing. She doesn't even remember that she had a brother since he is now part of the Underground."

Eion shook his head and frowned, "What is it that this voice said to you?"

"I had to make a decision between Sarah and those things, just like you had to make before I did as king," he finally looked at his father, "We both made a selfish choice and we both have paid."

"At least she is still alive. Be happy in that fact," Eion said as a positive point, "It is a disaster, yes, but at least the shadows have all gone from the Underground."

Jareth frowned and looked at Gossimer who looked a bit distraught by Eion's response. He then shook his head, "There has to be a way to get her back, father."

"Want Sarah back," Ludo said in a sad growl.

"We all do, your highness," Hoggle added and patted Ludo on the arm.

"It seems that there will always be a sacrifice for the Labyrinth," Eion turned from his son and looked out a nearby window, "As a king, Jareth, you must take it in-"

"Sarah is not mother!" Jareth shouted in frustration.

Eion turned stiff and turned back to Jareth, "What did you just say?"

"Sarah is not mother," Jareth said slower, "And you know this. Do not try to make my fate the same as yours."

Gossimer went to Hoggle and Ludo and ushered them out of the grand hall with her. This was something between father and son.

"We had decided that we would write our own fates," Jareth continued, "I am not you, father. And she is not your Celeste. She is Sarah. She is still alive. And she and I promised one another that any way we can we will find one another again."

"You can never promise something like that, my son. It doesn't always come true. And sometimes some promises are just made to be broken."

"That's what the voice told me," Jareth growled and clenched his fists, "Please, tell me there is some way. Even if it seems impossible."

"I think I know what that voice was," Eion said and looked at his son in the eyes, "You were just given the ultimate test as a king. There was a choice between your kingdom and the greatest love that you had ever known. You did not choose wrong. You destroyed the threat, and saved her in the same time."

"How did I save her?"

"She was sent back. She let go of the magic when she fainted and you finished the spell. The Labyrinth didn't need to take any more of her energy or power."

"What are you saying?"

"There is a way," Eion held up his hand before Jareth gave in to too much hope, "But it is up to Sarah to find her way back."

"How?"

"Did you claim her as your next queen?"

"Not officially, but-"

"Did you say the words?"

"Yes."

"Then it was the Labyrinth that sent her Aboveground," Eion explained, "You have passed your last test, now she must pass hers as future queen."

"What must she do?"

"She needs to remember for a start," Eion rubbed his forehead, "If she can break that bind on her memories and find the connection to the Labyrinth, it will lead her back to you easily. Then she would indeed be respected as queen by the land. If she doesn't then the portal between our two worlds would be closed to her forever."

"How much time does she have?"

"Thirteen days."

"How can she search if she doesn't remember and I can't talk to her?" Jareth whispered to himself.

"Remind her in dreams," Eion recommended, "That's the only way you can reach her."

Jareth nodded and paused to look at his father, "What was mother's test?"

"She effectively gave up her sister to stay with me," he smiled and nodded in the direction that Grindle and Toby ran off in, "And her reward was to stay with me and in a round about way still keep her sister close."

"I am going to collect Toby and go back to my kingdom," Jareth reported, "There is much to rebuild and a queen to remind."

"I hope to see you both in the future," he nodded to his son and Jareth walked out of the grand hall in search of his heir.

* * *

In the matter of a few hours Jareth and Toby were back in the throne room of the Goblin Castle as they both looked over the Labyrinth as it healed itself and the inhabitants went back to normal actions. Jareth sat on one side of the window with his chin in the palm of one of his hands while the other silently juggled three crystals. Toby sat on the other edge of the window and mirrored Jareth's pose, except he held only one crystal. He was trying to get it to spy on Sarah, but it was only giving him visions of Filigree.

Grindle passed through the throne room and saw the two depressed males. One waiting for his older sister's return and the other nursing a broken heart. Jareth had explained to Toby about his sister before they came back to the Goblin Kingdom and the boy cried for an hour until he fell asleep. Jareth carried him back to the Goblin Castle and once the boy woke up they both changed into clean clothes and went to the window where they had been ever since. They all knew about the small slip of hope that Sarah would return, but they didn't know if their wish of her return would be granted or not. She saw them mirror one another without even knowing it and smiled a small sad smile at them both before she returned to her duties.

Toby sighed and tossed the crystal out the window and watched it float like a bubble for a few seconds before it popped. He frowned, but kept his eyes out the window at the forest section of the Labyrinth where he could barely make out the dark orange fur of Ludo and the fur of the fire gang building up a rock formation that was destroyed by the evil Ludo. He remembered the stories that Sarah would tell him about Ludo and Hoggle and he was elated that he got to meet them. But now all he wanted was the story teller.

"I want her to come back," he murmured and collected his legs to his chest to set his chin on the top of them, "She's the only mother I've ever had, really."

"You had a real mother, Toby," Jareth said soothingly to him, but kept his eyes on the tunnel he knew led to the oubliette that Sarah fell into on her first trip.

"My mother was not ready for a family, much like Sarah's wasn't," Toby said and Jareth stopped spinning his crystals to watch Toby, "She cared about dinner parties and being in dad's circle of friends. She left Sarah to do the hard work, which almost cost me my sister to begin with. I'm glad I am no longer her son. I was just hoping that Sarah would stay here with me and you too."

Jareth paused but then hopped off of the ledge to give Toby's shoulder a comforting squeeze, "So did I."

Toby paused for a moment and then looked up at Jareth, "Do you think that she will do it?"

"If anyone can do the impossible, it would be your sister," Hoggle came into the throne room and looked at the broken king and young boy.

"Toby," Jareth looked back at Hoggle and then to his heir, "Hoggle and I have some business to discuss."

"Adult talk, I get it," he turned his head to Ambrosius who was asleep against the far wall. Toby whistled and the sheep dog woke up, "Come on, Ambrosius. We'll go out to the back fields and find Filigree before some of my lessons."

The sheep dog stretched, yawned and then followed the young fae boy out the door and down to the stables.

Jareth reclined back against the window ledge and looked over Hoggle. The dwarf was worse for wear, just as he must be. They both had no sleep while they were at the High King's Realm. Jareth took care of Toby and couldn't sleep until Toby was comfortable and Hoggle just couldn't sleep knowing that Sarah was trapped and she didn't even know it.

"You loved her," Jareth said simply, "You still do."

"Just like me to go crazy over a girl, huh?" Hoggle smirked a little and looked up at the king that he once was so scared of, "As if she would ever love a worthless toad like me."

"She did," Jareth nodded, "She loved you first."

"Not like she does you," Hoggle shook his head and leaned against the wall to Jareth's left.

"The maiden loved you first," Jareth began with a wistful smile, "And yet the rat seemed to win her heart in the end."

"You aren't a rat, Jareth," Hoggle groaned, "You just seemed that way to me because I saw that you won her from the beginning. Even if you nor her saw it."

"Do you still want to be prince?" Jareth asked with a small laugh.

"Is it still of stench, you rat?"

They both laughed a little and then Jareth pointed at him with a serious voice, "Don't call your king a rat."

"Yes, your majesty," he pushed off the wall and walked toward a door archway, "I have a garden to attend to and a house probably falling apart by now. Call me if ye needs me."

Jareth nodded and waited until he left. He quickly conjured a perfect crystal and looked into it. He saw Sarah asleep in its depths. It was her second night in the Aboveground without a memory. He frowned and looked pained into her dreams where she dreamt of their dance. His face was still obscured by that goblin mask.

"Remember your friends, Sarah…" he murmured and tried to reach into her dreams just as his father had told him to. He tried to reach her. To reach her heart at least once more, "… remember me- remember us."

* * *

_Remember us…_

Sarah frowned in her dream. She had heard that voice before, she just didn't know from where. As she danced with the stranger behind the goblin mask she tried to keep her heart from jumping from her chest. That voice did that to her heart. There must be a reason for it. She knew the reason was hidden somewhere in the lost days that she couldn't quite grasp.

The ballroom seemed smaller than what it was in her dream from the night before. It was still just as elaborate, but it was just her and her mystery dance partner. They danced alone in the strange ballroom, but she felt so safe in his arms. As if she had been there all her life. She tilted her head at the mask and stopped dancing.

Her hand moved on its own and carefully took off the mask from her dance partner. The mask crumbled in her hand and she finally saw the face behind it. Wild blond hair was still there and some stands fell over his long nose. His thin lips curved slightly in a smug smirk before they turned into longing. Then her eyes moved to his two mismatched eyes. One blue and the other brown, as if they were untamed by magic. She ran one hand down one side of his face and she thought him over.

Then a myriad of images and memories came back to her with a single word that finally escaped from her mouth, "… Jareth."

"Remember me," his voice said as he began fade from her vision.

"Jareth!" Sarah woke up with sweat down each side of her face and tears in her eyes. Her hand reached out for him as the vision of him before her disappeared. Reality seeped back into her mind and she finally remembered. She remembered everything.

She jumped from her bed and ran to her vanity. She knocked over the chair and leaned over the table top, "How could I ever forget?"

She leaned toward the mirror and took a few deep breaths, "I need you. I need you all. I need you, Jareth more than anything."

The mirror stood still. It didn't ripple. It didn't shift. It just reflected the now broken woman staring back into it. No Hoggle, no Didymus, no Ludo and no Jareth.

"I wish that this mirror was a portal to the Labyrinth," she said and when nothing happened she quickly added, "Right now!"

Still nothing happened and Sarah grabbed the sides of the mirror and shook it a few times. She shook it so viciously she probably would have broken it if she wasn't so sure it was possibly her last chance to get back.

She stopped and looked into her own reflection and then screwed her eyes shut tightly, "I thought that you gave me power…"

Tears fell onto the top of her vanity and over one of her hands that was clenched into a fist. She looked back at her reflection and screamed, "What good is magic if it can't take me back?!"

Her knees collapsed beneath her and she put her back against the bottom drawers of the vanity, "Please… just take me back home…"

On the other side of the crystal a Goblin King watched and wept with his lost love as she struggled to get back to him.


	20. Chp XIX: Haunted

**Chapter XIX:** Haunted

After her frightening realization that she was caught in the Aboveground with no way back to the Underground, Sarah crawled back into bed. She looked at her closest bookshelf that still held Lancelot and she grabbed him without a second thought. She needed something to hold and to keep her grounded. She felt all the thoughts and possibilities run through her head and tried to grab a hold of one that made the most sense to her. Although nothing and none of the options she thought of seemed to make sense to her at all.

She pulled Lancelot from her and looked down into his eyes, "I forgot about them all, Lancelot. Hoggle, Ludo and Sir Didymus, the best friends a girl could ask for. I even forgot about my own brother. Poor Toby…"

She turned on her side and faced her window where she could see the bright moon that looked so much like a shiny crystal, "And I forgot Jareth. How could I have forgotten him?"

"_I am too in love with you to let you go."_

Tears rolled down each of her cheeks as she heard his voice inside her mind comfort her as she fell into a fitful sleep. She had to find her way back to the Labyrinth and the Underground. She had to find her way back to Jareth and the others. There was no way around it. It was either that or waste away in a normal life Aboveground.

"_Remember us…"_

Before she woke up the next morning Sarah heard and saw the number eleven flash in her mind and she knew then that she didn't have much time to get back. If she could get back at all.

"_No matter what events unfold. It is you or no one at my side. My future queen…"_

She would get back no matter what it took.

* * *

Over the next few days Sarah tried to call to her friends through any and all mirrors within her reach. She tried it through her vanity in her bedroom at the apartment and then through the one that she had in the woman's dressing room at the theater. When neither of those worked, she went as far as to try a window that had just been cleaned and had a very reflective surface. That one had people questioning her sanity.

People had noticed that something had happened to Sarah when she went missing for those few days. Ever since she walked out of that alley downtown, she had changed. At first she was close to being her normal self, but after the second night she turned depressed. She was quiet and withdrawn from her friends at work and from her family. She talked to mirrors when she thought that no one was listening. Although many of her coworkers thought she was working on a new script and left it at that. They didn't want to think too much on the possibly that she may have gone insane.

The thing was that Sarah Williams wasn't the same person. And she didn't fit. Not that she fit that much before, but now it was overwhelmingly apparent.

On the fifth day the director told Sarah that she would finish the last performance and then would be put on a paid leave until she could get her life back together. She didn't seem sad, she just nodded at the news and then went back to change. That night she stared into her reflection and put a hand to the cool glass. She could feel herself growing weaker. She could barely get up in the mornings even when she had a full night's sleep, and when it came to acting, her motivation had run dry. She still did it beautifully, but now it came as work to her and not her passion. All of her passion had been withered away. All she wanted was to go home. And nothing would satisfy that ache in her heart until she did.

Being away from the Labyrinth and Jareth drained her and she didn't know if that was because of some kind of magic or if it was just her heart continually breaking that was doing it. All she knew was that she had to find a way back. She knew there had to be one portal somewhere; otherwise she knew her body would die without her heart. And she knew hers was back in the Labyrinth with the fae that ruled over it.

She went to bed once again with very little answers and dreamt again of Jareth and her. On that fifth night she dreamt of them riding with Toby and then taking a stroll in the gardens by themselves. At the end of the dream she heard and saw the number eight flash before her and knew she had a little over a week to find the portal.

Sarah put on her costume and fixed her hair and makeup before she headed out for her last performance. Her director was putting her on leave just in case she had a psychotic break or something like it after this performance and she wanted it to be one of her bests. If everything went her way, it would be her last performance ever in Aboveground. Even if no one remembered her, she would like to remember it as a success and not a disappointment.

She pinned up the last of her hair and turned out the door. She looked back quickly as she thought there was a flash of something her mirror and ran into a strong chest. She caught herself before she fell and looked up.

"Hey there, Sarah," Billy asked and flashed his large smile of bleached white teeth, "You feeling any better?"

"As good as I can be at the moment," she shrugged and took a step back from him.

"I was thinking," Billy rubbed the back of his dark hair. Sarah always admired his hair when they were acting with one another. She wondered how it was so shiny with how much he sweats under the lights of the theater. She thought that it would have gotten oily with all the perspiration. He sighed and looked at her in the eyes, "I was just wondering if you would like to grab some coffee or tea after tonight. You know, after the performance?"

"Coffee?"

"Yeah," he nodded and shrugged, "I mean we can talk and maybe you can get some stuff off of your chest. I mean, I am not like who ever took you. You can confide in me if you need to."

"No, you aren't like him at all. I don't think it's a good idea for 'coffee' right now Billy, I-" she shook her head and was about to retaliate further when she spotted wild blonde hair behind him. She pushed him out of the way quickly and then noticed that the blond hair was way too short to be Jareth and the body was much too wide to be Toby. Just another stranger in a world where she doesn't fit.

She sighed sadly and turned back to give a Billy a flat out no, but found Hanna sitting there instead. Billy was already walking away.

Hanna looked over her friend and put a hand on her shoulder, "You're still looking for him, aren't you?"

"I found him," she nodded and looked out in the distance toward the stage lights, "I just need to find the right path back to him again."

"You're starting to scare me, Sarah," Hanna said and fixed the right cuff on Sarah's dress, "This isn't like you. You've always been a little out there, but you never been like this. You don't even know what's going on anymore and you are letting opportunities walk right by you. Let him go- whoever this guy is- and continue with what you have here. You have so much here and you are letting it slip away. Come back down to Earth, Sarah and enjoy life here while you have it."

"I can't," Sarah shook her head and put on her play face for her character, "Don't you understand that I can't?"

She turned quickly from Hanna and walked out on the stage. She didn't see the hurt or confusion on Hanna's face. She just said goodbye and didn't think twice about the consequences.

She did the best job she had ever done in her history with the acting company and received great reviews from the audience. She didn't pay that much attention to the applause as it roared from the crowd. When she was fifteen, she would have eaten this up and been elated. Now, she just wanted to get back to her apartment and try the mirror again with a few spells that she found in an old book on fairies she found in the library.

As all the actors came out for the last bow, Sarah took hold of two of her fellow actor's hands and bowed deep once, and then once she did it again, she didn't stand back up.

She fell forward and collapsed on the stage. The energy she used to portray her character took what she had left and her frailty caught up with her. As her friends and director watched over her and called for an ambulance she saw a faded vision of Jareth. He floated above her as he faded from her and she saw him reach for her as she lost consciousness.

* * *

When Sarah was aware again she found herself in a black room surrounded by darkness. She could have sworn that it was an oubliette, but there was no magic around her like there would be if she was back in the Labyrinth. There was only one light and it shown down from overhead and covered over her just faintly.

She looked at her hands and then into the darkness. Then her lips began to move by themselves, "Where are you now?"

Silence followed her and she didn't even hear her echo. She stood up and walked in a circle to see if she could get any kind of response, but still nothing but silence.

"Where are you now?!" she screamed into the darkness. She screamed for the magic that once surrounded her. She screamed for everything that was her that was lost in the Aboveground. She screamed for her love and her heart. She screamed for Jareth, "I need you! I need all of you!"

She screams until she feels herself go hoarse and she feels the energy slip away from her again. She falls to her knees and finds her light going out above her and darkness begin to surround her, "…I've always needed you. I can't survive without you near me."

She looked up as the light began to flee. She saw the darkness move and shift like the shadows that Jareth and she had destroyed. She glared at them and dared them to come after her. She may not have any magic left, but she would fight with all she had and she would claw them with her fingers if she needed to. They deserved it for taking her away.

Sarah slowly opened her eyes and saw the dark, white ceiling above her. She heard the beeping of a heart monitor to her right and the smell of disinfectants surrounded the room. She looked to her side and saw the door to her hospital room and more shadows in the corner. She saw them move just in the slightest and then disappear before she could blink. She knew then that they weren't real. If they were they would have killed her by now. They had a perfect opportunity since they didn't need her anymore. She had no magic left. Not being able to conjure a portal to the Labyrinth was proof enough of that.

Then in the other corner of her small room she could have sworn she saw a flash of glitter and magic from the corner of her eyes. She sat up and looked straight into the corner and didn't see one speak of glitter or one wisp of magic. It was Aboveground and as such, those things just didn't exist.

She lowered herself back against her pillow and looked back up at the ceiling. She didn't know what happened on the stage other than her feebleness catching up with her. She suddenly felt so weak and so… human. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes as if it would shut out her feelings. She heard the number seven race through her mind and she thought that it must have been early morning then.

As if it was a breeze, she felt something run over her cheek and turned quickly as if to catch it. She didn't, but something at the back of her mind told her that she was being watched and that it was okay. He was watching her and was doing all he could through her dreams. He was watching her and she prayed to the highest power that he would never stop. She ran a finger gently over the area she felt the caress and smiled just a little. There had to be a way.

"It's just not fair, is it Jareth?" she whispered so softly it was as if she was just mouthing the words, "I found where I belong. Right at your side in the Labyrinth… and yet somehow we are still torn from one another."

Another slight breeze ran over her hand and a whisper of a kiss on her lips. She closed her eyes and saw his smiling face as she fell back to sleep until the sun rose. Her hope was starting to slip as the number seven rang again through her mind. She scrunched her eyes together and shook her head slightly as she fell deeper into slumber.

She wished to herself that she was numb. She was falling into despair and she wished so much that she would be numb to the incredible pain that would surround her soon enough.

* * *

"Don't give up, Sarah," Jareth whispered into his crystal as he saw the tears fall from the corners of her eyes. She looked so much more frail than her knew her to be in that white room surrounded by all the human technology. She was losing her battle and she wouldn't last very much longer. He would stay with her as long as he could and prayed that she would find her way back to him soon. Otherwise, he would end up just like his father. He would lose the only woman he had ever loved.

He gritted his teeth together and frowned. He was the Goblin King, and he was reduced to this… helpless fool watching from the other side of the crystal. He is able to reorder time, turn the world upside down and even conjure dreams from nothing, and he felt powerless. Completely and utterly helpless because he could not help his love when she needed him the most. And he couldn't help but to need her too.

He closed his eyes and threw the crystal into the wall where it shattered into a few dozen pieces just like the three before it. Tiny versions of Sarah disappeared with each crushed crystal and he almost immediately regretted it once her picture faded away from him. Jareth sat in his throne seething in what he had become.

Grindle came into the throne room and looked at the broken pieces on the ground next to the far wall and then at the Goblin King. He was having one of his quiet tantrums. She shook her head silently and carefully came up next to Jareth. She put her hand on his arm beside the throne and looked him over.

"You can't keep doing this, Jareth," she said in a firm, yet gentle tone, "Sarah needs you-"

"And I am not able to go to her," he answered with a growl, "That's the problem, Grindle. The magic of the Labyrinth won't even let me talk to her."

"This is something that she must fight through on her own," she turned his head toward her with a couple of fingers under his chin, "I may be your servant, but I am also still your aunt. And as confusing as that may be, I still have some pretty good advice. All we can do is wait for her to return in her own time and give her strength where she may need it the most. In her dreams. She's stuck in a world where magic is myth or illusions. She needs to be reminded every once in a while that magic still exists and is just waiting for her to find it again."

Jareth looked Grindle in the eyes and nodded his head. Grindle had never failed him yet as a servant or as a caretaker. Maybe she was right.

"Thank you, Grindle."

"Your welcome," she nodded her head and then stepped away from the throne, "Besides, Master Toby was wondering if you would be able to ride with him today. It may do you some good. Sarah isn't the only one who needs you, you know."

"I have been a bit distracted from him," Jareth nodded with a sigh, "Tell him I will meet him in the stables in an hour."

"Yes, your majesty," she nodded her head with a small smile. Before she left the room she looked back at Jareth from the doorway. He had conjured another crystal more than likely to watch Sarah once more. Grindle sighed and then scurried off to tell Toby about the riding plans for the day.

Jareth turned the crystal and watched Sarah toss and turn just a little in her sleep. She looked so troubled, and now knowing that she was stuck in the Aboveground probably did not bring good dreams to mind.

"You are stronger than this," he whispered as he put his forehead against the crystal and hoped she felt it upon hers just as she had felt the caress and kiss, "Free yourself, Sarah. Come back to me. Please, just come back to me."


	21. Chp XX: Ultimate Hardship

**Chapter XX:** Ultimate Hardship

For six days she was stuck in the hospital. Sarah rolled over in her hospital bed with the number one now ringing in her mind. She heard the murmurs of soft whispers just on the outside of her door. She recognized one as her father's voice and the other one must have been one of the doctors that were seeing to her. Her eyes focused on the white ceiling again and watched as the shadows dance on the ceiling from the tree outside of her window. She didn't really care anymore, but she wanted to get out of the hospital. She was still a bit weak, sure, but she needed to find her way back to the Labyrinth and she couldn't do that stuck in a hospital. She only had the day she was in, and she would use every hour of it if she had to.

She had to smirk of the memory of her a couple of days ago screaming at the nurses and doctors to let her go home. They were wasting her time. There was nothing they could do for a broken heart or for magic. They didn't understand it and most of them probably didn't even believe in it.

The doctor and her father finally came into the room, but Sarah didn't move her head toward them or even give them any recognition. The doctor cleared his throat, but once he got no response from Sarah her father stepped in.

"Sarah, honey?" he asked and put a hand over her arm, "I'm glad to see you're awake again. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she said and looked at him, "Can I go home yet?"

"We'll see," he nodded at her and then turned to the doctor, "What are your plans?"

"Maybe we shouldn't discuss this in front of your daughter," the doctor tilted his head toward the door.

"It's okay," Sarah finally looked at the doctor, "Not like I can't take more bad news. Just tell my dad, I probably won't be listening anyway."

The doctor sighed and went on with a nod. For the first part Sarah didn't listen to what he was saying. She tried to find the comforting gestures that she was sure Jareth was sending her from the other side of his crystals. For the past day or so, she had felt them grow further and further away as if they were fading from her. She was losing her grip on magic and it was falling away from her. So were her chances of going back to her real home. Each and every day that passed, she felt colder and colder as if she couldn't keep her heart going.

"If we can't find the source of her weakness, she will die, Mister Williams," the doctor's voice cut through her focus. She could die from being on this side. It was her own living Hell. She turned her head toward the two men as the doctor said the last bit of information, "We've done all the tests we can do. There are a few results that we need to get back, but I think the best thing for her is to take her home and hopefully we will find something."

Her father was going to take a breath to say something when Sarah cut in before him, "How much time do you think I have if you don't find something?"

"Sarah, don't talk like that," her father said with a hitch to his voice. Sarah looked strangely at her father. Before she went into the Labyrinth the second time, her father did not even come to her shows to show his support. Now, here in this living nightmare, he didn't want to know about the chance of losing her.

"Cover your ears if you don't want to hear this dad, but I need to know," she turned from her father back to the doctor, "You don't even know if I will last through the rest of this day, do you?"

The doctor looked at her closely and then slowly shook his head. She looked back at the ceiling and then closed her eyes, "Can I go home now?"

"Yes, Sarah," her father said as he picked up a small bag that had her clothes in it, "I'll take you back home."

Sarah's father took her home where Karen waited patiently on the couch for their return. She hugged Sarah when she walked through the door and helped her up to her old room while her father brought in some of her clothes from her apartment. Karen opened the door for Sarah and ushered her into the room just like she remembered it. Fantasy and creatures from her own imagination flooded the room and she noticed that her old vanity was back against the wall next to her window.

"I thought I had that at my apartment," she pointed to the vanity and then looked back at her father.

"I brought it here, just in case you had to come home. I know how much you love that thing," he said with a tilt of the head, "Everything is still in it so you shouldn't be missing anything from it at all."

"Thank you," Sarah said in an empty tone. She sat down on her bed and looked out the window, hoping that she would see a white owl sitting on the tree branch. Nothing was there but the tree itself.

"Do you want anything to eat, Sarah?" Karen asked as Sarah's father put down the small bag of some of her clothes.

"No," she shook her head, "I'll be okay for now. Thank you, Karen."

"We'll be in our room if you need us," her father said carefully and then took Karen by the hand out the door and to their room down the hall.

"If you should need us," Sarah repeated and saw that the door was closed.

She sighed and walked to the middle of the room. Everything around her way too familiar and yet so foreign. This room was supposed to be Toby's by now. All of this stuff should be either packed away or somewhere at her apartment by now. There should be a boy's bed in the corner and a few jet airplanes hanging from the ceiling being chased by dragons. With drawings of goblins and fairies on every bit of empty wall space, and a picture that looked suspiciously like a Goblin King near the window. But how could there be when that little boy never existed in this world? He was on the other side, heir to the Goblin Kingdom where he will stay.

Sarah took a few steps and sat at her vanity to look in the mirror once again, "So it has come down to this, has it?"

Nothing answered her but the silence in her room. She didn't feel any other presence and she continued talking to her reflection, "It's do or die quite literally. In a days time I will either be where I belong or dead. Either way, it's much better than where I am at, isn't it?"

She looked around the room again and focused on the small clock on her wall. By her calculations she had a little less than fourteen hours left. She then looked at her reflection, "I wish, oh how I wish, that I could just go home. Show me the way, Labyrinth. You are the only way back, just show me the way, tell me what I must do and I will follow. You have dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, but you have always given me what I needed. You gave me maturity and focus when I had none. And you gave me a heart when mine was ice. Please, help me find a way back. So I can help you as well."

She closed her eyes and felt a pinch of a memorable sensation at the back of her mind and at the tips of her fingers. She opened her eyes and looked into the eyes of her own reflection. There she saw something different, something older than she knew. Something that was older than time that danced and swirled in the green of her eyes. From behind her reflection she caught a sparkle of glitter and a hint of magic. She turned around and her eyes landed on a single, white feather in the middle of her floor.

She smiled hesitantly and got out of her seat to pick up the feather. It suddenly jumped from her reach and landed a foot or two away from her. She stood still for a moment and then took another step toward the feather where it jumped yet again from her. She smiled brightly at it and crouched down as if to get eye level with it.

"Just what do you have planned, little feather?" she asked it and made sure that her shoes she was wearing were tied tighter and took another step toward the feather where it went to her door and slid underneath it. Sarah carefully opened her door so not to alert her father or Karen. She said a silent goodbye to them both and didn't look back. They wouldn't remember her in the morning.

She gripped the light jacket she had on tighter to her frame and crept down the stairs after the floating feather, "Where are you leading me?"

She left out the front door and into the late afternoon streets. No one else saw the feather that Sarah seemed to be chasing. They only saw a young woman walking briskly down the street, watching the pavement pass under her feet. Soon the feather went through a small bit of brush and came out where Sarah used to come to the park to pretend when she was still young.

"This is where you would watch me," she said to Jareth even though he wasn't there. She looked for the feather and saw it float over to the stone bench. There was something on the bench where the feather had landed. Sarah walked cautiously to the bench and saw the small bit of red. It was the book. The Labyrinth itself.

"Though my will is as strong as yours," her voice escaped her throat as she took each hesitant step forward, "…and my kingdom as great…"

She looked down at the book and touched the gold lettering on the front of her book, "You will always have power over me."

Once those words left her mouth she felt something was different about herself. Her strength returned and she smiled as something familiar swirled around her and through her body. She opened the small book and looked through the pages as it told of her story through the Labyrinth to claim back her brother. Then toward the end she found a new ending- a whole new chapter. Something that told of a new beginning and a new path to take. She looked from the pages of the book and into the shrubbery at the edge of the clearing.

And she gasped.

* * *

Jareth sat in the library window with a book in one hand and a foggy looking crystal in the other. As much as he tried, he wasn't able to watch Sarah. Over the past few days he had found it harder and harder to watch her and see her progress or her fall into depression. He wanted to make sure that she knew he was watching over her. And some how she always did. He saw that secretive lift in the corner of her mouth every time she felt him.

Now, it just seemed like a deep haze. And he wanted to see her. To see her find her way back to the Labyrinth. She only had the night left… a good thirteen hours by his count. She beat the time before, she can do it again.

"How is she doing?" Toby came into the library with a couple of books he set back down on the side table.

Jareth set down his own book and let the crystal fade into the night sky, "The same the last I checked. She was still in that healing facility."

"The hospital," Toby nodded.

"I don't see why you humans go there to be healed," Jareth muttered and stood from the window ledge and walked to Toby, "All they have seemed to do is make more misery for your sister and hinder her progress."

"Sometimes they do that," Toby shrugged. He looked distant in his eyes and he focused on a string that was hanging off one of the cuffs on his shirt.

"She will make it Toby," Jareth reassured him.

"How do you know?" Toby urged.

"She has to," Jareth answered and rubbed the top of Toby's head, "So you finish with your reading that Grindle gave you?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I thought you weren't that much of a reader," Jareth sat in one of the over sized chairs and Toby laid down on one of the couches.

"Well, when Grindle threatens to take my daily ride out of the picture until I finish my readings," Toby waved his hand in the air to elaborate his tale, "So, is it true that some goblins were not children at all and born goblin?"

"It is true," Jareth nodded, "They are a strange breed all their own it seems. They-"

"Your majesty!" Grindle came into the library slightly out of breath and curtsied before King and heir.

"What's the matter, Grindle?"

"There… there is a runner in the Labyrinth," she huffed and took a few evening breaths before she looked at Jareth and Toby.

"But I have not taken a child," Jareth stood from his chair and Toby followed him.

"The lichens saw them enter the front gates without any help and continue on through the outer walls with no help of the worm," she reported, "They say that she may be a witch."

"Come now, Grindle," Jareth rolled his eyes, "You know witches are only real in the Aboveground."

"They are?" Toby asked with a tilt of his head.

"Well, they believe themselves to be anyway," Jareth patted Toby on the head and then turned back to Grindle, "I will search this woman out. If it is another fae come to comfort me in my mourning, I will personally ship them back to the chicken pox infected Fairy Kingdom."

Toby chuckled and tried to conceal it as a cough. Jareth smirked down at him. The last woman fae that showed up on the Goblin Kingdom doorstep showed up a few days prior and left that same night, thanks to the ingenuity of Toby and Singefoot. Jareth had no doubt her encounter was the reason why no others have made their way to his doorstep.

"Grindle, please look over Toby," Jareth turned toward the window, "This should not take me long."

"Jareth," Grindle said quietly and he turned back to her, "… how much longer?"

"Twelve hours," he said in an even quieter voice.

Toby and Grindle watched him leap off from the window and turn into a white owl. He soon faded in the light of the moon and Toby sighed.

"When will I get to learn how to do that?" he asked Grindle.

"The same time you will lean how to fly," she answered and put her hands on his shoulders, "You aren't worried for your sister?"

"I think Hoggle got it right," Toby said with a proud smile, "If anyone could do the impossible. It would be my sister."

"It would indeed," she nodded, "Now come. Who ever this intruder is will probably cause quite a stir at the castle. Let's go distract the rest of the goblins down stairs."

"Oh! Can we play chicken launch again?" Toby asked excitedly.

"As you wish, young master," she giggled.

* * *

Jareth flew over the Labyrinth from the beginning of the front gates to the ends of the trash heap, and he couldn't find the intruder that Grindle spoke of. He landed to talk to the lichen and the worm first to see if they actually got a good look at the figure that walked past them. They knew that it was a woman by her long dress and gaited walk, but couldn't tell who she was for the large cloak that covered her head and face. They also knew one other thing about this woman. She held magic, something powerful and fantastic. Something that they had felt before, and yet never before.

'Confusing worm…' Jareth thought as he took to flight once more.

He flew again over the entirety of the Labyrinth and grew frustrated. Who ever this intruder was, powerful or not, was cutting his time short. And all he wanted to do was be there for Sarah when she would win. For she couldn't fail. It wasn't in his plans and definitely not in the fate that he had begun to write for them both.

After five hours of finding nothing he flew back toward the castle. He would find the intruder soon. Especially if this was another fae woman to suit him, she would be at his door soon enough. Jareth settled on the ledge of his castle walls and looked down on his gardens. Maybe he would have Hoggle keep a look out for any suspicious girls in the area. He was good at finding those. Or those finding him.

Jareth scanned the area for the dwarf, but then his eyes focused on the circle where his mother's fountain used to be and the empty spot where her willow tree once sat. But something was different. There was a cloaked woman sitting in the center of it.

He quickly flew down and transformed into his fae self. His clothes melded to his body and he wore his impressive cape just to challenge the woman's cloak.

"I see that you made it all the way to my gardens in only five hours," he said in a smooth tone and looked down at the figure. As he got closer he felt the magic that the lichens and the worm had talked about. She also had that aura, that feeling that they had met before. He looked down at her hands which he only thought were only folded in her lap was held a little rectangle of red, "What is that?"

"A book," she said softly and shifted so that he could see that there was a seedling for another willow tree to her side.

"That voice," he knelt down quickly and tilted the woman's head up to look at what laid under the hood. There, two bright green eyes stared back at him and a small smile that he knew so well, "Sarah…"

"I'm right on time," she laughed a little with tears in her eyes. She stood with him and they looked at one another for a moment or two before she waved the book a little between them, "I just had to follow the right lines. I am kind of surprised that you didn't feel me enter the Labyrinth sooner. I thought th-"

Jareth quickly stepped forward and swooped Sarah up in a kiss and spun her around. Her arms wound around the back of his neck and his arms tightened just slightly around her waist to make sure that she was real. He set her back on the ground and ended their kiss to look her in the eyes again.

"I thought that I had died," he whispered and kissed her softly once more before he kissed both of her eyelids and then her nose, "I thought that I would never live again."

"I believe that we both did for a while there," she placed her head on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck with her nose and placed soft kisses on his pulse. She smiled as her mind reminded her, 'This is real.'

Suddenly her cloak hood dropped back and Jareth noticed something different about his Sarah. He narrowed his eyes and pulled her back just slightly. He ran his finger over her new pointed ears under her straight, silk hair.

"You've changed," he let his fingers comb through her hair and titled his head, "You've been changed fae."

"I guess the land gave me a new gift," she wiggled her fingers and a crystal appeared on her fingertips, "To keep a tab on you, I believe."

"A future queen will need to keep up with her king, won't she?" he smiled.

"She would indeed," she put her nose to his and smiled in contentment, "I will never leave again."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I wish it so."

"Ah, well in that case," Jareth took both of her hands in his and then kissed them both. He then fell to one knee and looked up at her.

"What are you doing?"

"I think it is custom in the Aboveground for the man to ask his intended to be his wife on one knee," Jareth said with a smirk. As he took a breath to actually ask the question, Sarah put her fingers over his lips.

"What's the custom in the Underground?"

He smiled and laughed a little as he stood up and held her by the hips. He looked her in the eyes and placed his forehead to hers, "Be my queen, Sarah."

"Not as romantic as I thought it would be," she sighed and then nodded against him, "I accept."

"There was no defying me," he smirked and she laughed in his arms as he kissed her and conjured a ring on her finger.


	22. Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

Jareth and Sarah hooked arms and walked through the gardens back to the castle. Sarah laid her head on his shoulder as they walked and she listened to him talk of all the women who tried to 'cheer him up' during her departure.

"News travels fast in the Underground, I see," she said with narrowed eyes.

"With a heartbroken king, there is only so much time to work in," Jareth explained and smirked with amusement, "I promise that you will have first shot at the next suitor who comes to knock on our doorstep if they hadn't heard that you are back."

"Good," Sarah smiled and materialized a crystal to float in front of her, "Because I have some tricks that I want to try with a few of the goblins and these suitors."

Jareth laughed and kissed her on the top of her head.

"What did you mean that there is only so much time to work in?"

"Most of the time we fae could relatively die of a broken heart if we do not find another."

"Is that why your father married Gossimer?"

"No," Jareth shook his head, "Lucky for my father, he had me. And luckily I had Toby. Not quite the same since my heart still held hope for your return."

"How is Toby?" Sarah asked with sadness laced in her voice.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" he nodded toward the archway that led to the castle and there stood a very stunned Toby.

"Sarah!" Toby rushed at Sarah, nearly knocked her to the ground as he hugged her around her waist. He quickly looked up at her face, but kept his arms around her, "You do remember me, don't you?"

"Of course, I do, champ," she nodded and hugged him back. She knelt down and looked at him in the eyes, "How did you know I was down here?"

"I didn't," he shook his head and pointed at Jareth, "I saw your owl form from the window and ran down to see who you found in the Labyrinth. And here I find my sister."

"Surprise," Sarah smiled and hugged her brother again.

"Hey, your ears are pointy," Toby pointed out and scrunched up his face.

"So are yours," Sarah flicked at one of his ears and laughed a little at his quick attempt to cover them up, "Don't worry. It's who we are now."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Toby shook his head.

"Neither would I," Sarah smiled at her brother and then up at Jareth who helped her up.

"Come now, I want Renfle to look you over," Jareth took her arm and led her toward the castle. Toby trailed behind with a smile.

"A healer?" Sarah frowned, "the last thing I want is to be poked and prodded any more than what I was Aboveground."

"I assure you, my love, this is a lot less prodding and more of an over view," he laughed at her pout, "And you will never see another hospital again. Those humans were idiots."

Sarah hesitantly agreed to the 'over view' and smiled as Renfle looked her over. She remembered the dwarf healer from when Toby was sick and she trusted the dwarf well. Hoggle and Grindle had heard quickly of her return and were there at the examination with Jareth and Toby. Ludo was busy with the fire gang trying to rebuild the portion of the Labyrinth that he had destroyed while under the control of the shadows.

The four of them were in the room just to the side of the chamber where Renfle was examining Sarah. Toby sat on the floor with Grindle while Hoggle paced the floor every so often. Jareth just leaned against the wall by the doorway and made sure to be on alert if he was needed.

After an hour or so the healer came out of the room. Hoggle stopped his pacing, and both Toby and Jareth looked quickly to the short dwarf woman. Grindle worried with her skirt and watched the response from the dwarf.

She chuckled at their stares and shook her head, "Everything is fine. Stop your worryin'."

"Thank you, Renfle," Jareth said with a relived sigh.

"One more thing, your majesty," she waved for him to come closer and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened and then quickly turned to the doorway into the chambers where Sarah was still seated. Renfle nodded at him, "She's still in there. Go ahead."

Jareth nodded and quickly stepped into the chambers. Renfle turned to the others in the room and noticed their eyes on her as if she was going to explain.

"Well?" Grindle was the first to ask, "What was that about?"

"Let's just say that there will be another set of feet scampering the halls very soon," Renfle smiled her dwarf smile and then walked out of the room.

All three heads looked into the room to see Sarah sitting on the bed with Jareth knelt down in front of her. He was at the level of her stomach and was talking to it as if it was already a baby. Sarah smiled contently at him and ran a hand through his hair. He hugged her tightly and the couple stayed like that for a few moments.

"Let's leave them be," Grindle said and pried Toby and Hoggle from the doorway. She shooed them out and shut the door to the chambers behind her. She sighed heavily to herself and then shook her head in disbelief, "Another child to run after. My work will never be done."

* * *

A few years later, Queen Sarah of the Goblin Kingdom stood on the balcony off the side of the main balcony and looked over the blooming Labyrinth. The last runner should be running out of time any moment and Jareth would be back. Ever since the defeat of the shadows and her return, the Labyrinth grew new walls and better defenses. It responded with the happiness of its rulers and Sarah was very happy. She rubbed at her swollen stomach and kept her gaze at the far horizon line.

Two arms wind around her from behind, settled on each of her hands and a voice whispered in her ear, "And what has caught my queen's attention so well?"

"The runner give up again?"

"They were very close," Jareth shrugged, "They were at the very edge of the trash heap."

"A pity," she said sadly and turned in his arms, "Toby talked to me earlier today."

"And?"

"He isn't quite sure if he wants to be king," Sarah murmured.

"I will not force it on him," Jareth shook his head, "He is only eleven. He has much more time to think about it."

"But if he doesn't become king then-"

"Daddy!" a little dark haired toddler ran into the room. Jareth knelt down and the little boy threw his arms around Jareth's neck as if he was going to get a piggy back ride. Sarah laughed as the boy was pulled over Jareth's shoulder and into his front.

"Yes, dear one?" he smiled down at the little one in his arms. The little boy's wild short hair covered his mismatched eyes just slightly as he looked up at his father.

The boy laughed as Jareth spun him, "You and mommy going to come to dinner?"

Sarah looked over at the door where Grindle bowed her head, "It is ready, your majesties. He wanted to come and tell you."

"Thank you Grindle," Sarah smiled and looked at her pointedly, "And what did I tell you about formalities?"

"They are very far and in between, niece," she reminded her and left the doorway.

Jareth put his son on the ground and the little boy hopped to his mother where he hugged her warmly. Sarah stroked her son's hair and Jareth escorted his family toward the dining hall.

As their son walked ahead, Sarah turned to Jareth, "What about the kingdom?"

"When he is ready, he will decide," he nodded at his son and then rubbed her swollen stomach, "I doubt that he will be the last heir. And I will not force it on him. I love this land and I will serve it well. After all, it gave me you."

* * *

**A/N**: Hello all and thank you for joining me on my journey through the labyrinth. I have another labyrinth fanfiction almost completed, but I am not sure if I will and will only begin to upload it after I finish it. It may be shorter than this one, but I don't know yet. Thank you all, especially the one who reviewed on the chapters. I really appreciate it. Have a great day and better tomorrows!

Ana


End file.
